


[翻译] Welcome to the Circus - Chinese

by lux955



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, High School, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Memory Loss, Reincarnation, because of course he would, crack to angst to fluff, drama teacher genesis, the approximate trajectory of the plot is
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 82,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lux955/pseuds/lux955
Summary: Cloud一觉醒来时变成了一个高中生，对现在的生活和自己的死因没有任何记忆。幸运的是，在他适应高中生活的过程中，有不少熟悉的面孔来帮助他。不太幸运的是，似乎没有人知道为什么星球会把他们都拉到一起。但以他的运气，不可能是为了什么好事。(剧透：其实不然)
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Cloud

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome to the Circus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011835) by [skadren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skadren/pseuds/skadren). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喔，我来的太晚，但是我比重制版要早，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈
> 
> 我注意到，在这个领域中缺乏老生常谈的现代世界的转世，所以我想可能出现过或者什么的
> 
> 我知道什么是剧院的做法吗 不不不我不知道，但我们要假装我知道，好吗？

Cloud 醒来时吓了一跳。  
  
正常情况下，这并不值得惊慌。但是，考虑到他没有认出他后背的弹簧床垫，以及头顶上那块米白色的老旧天花板上隐约可见的兔子形状污点，他觉得自己有理由警惕。  
  
发出一声微弱的呻吟，他从床上起来，踉踉跄跄地穿过一扇他认为可能通往浴室的门。幸运的是，他的猜想是正确的。这里有一个淋浴间和马桶，还有一个小水槽，水槽的正上方有一面裂开的镜子。不管是谁给他穿上的衣服, 那人给了他一条柔软的蓝色运动裤，但没有衬衫，所以他很容易就能把身体状况记录下来——没有绷带，没有干涸的血迹，没有新的疤痕，只是那张他在镜子里看到的疲惫、苍白的脸，尽管如果非要他说，他可能会说他看起来似乎......年轻了？  
  
但这是不对的。他可能不会变老，但也不会变回去。他一直停留在二十岁左右的样子大概有......大概有......  
  
哦，shit。  
  
***  
  
似乎没有人在家，所以在从床脚下拉起一件(大概是他的)前面字迹已经褪色且模糊不清的黑色衬衫后，Cloud踱步走过大概是客厅的房间。一台四四方方的电视机对面有一张棕色的人造革沙发，座位凹凸不平但有被悉心维护。低矮的茶几上散落着一堆乱七八糟的信件，几本厚厚的课本，还有一个空杯子，杯底有薄薄一圈干了的咖啡。房间直接通向一个狭窄的小厨房，左边是正门。  
  
Cloud对失忆并不陌生，他小心翼翼地检查了一下自己似乎记得的部分和似乎有忘记的部分。他还记得很多事情。丹泽尔的十八岁生日派对，在市场上碰到玛琳和她那不算是秘密的男友，以及巴雷特随之而来的发飙，和Genesis 打了个照面，在红发的前特种兵就像一只特别有诗意的小强一样从米德加的废墟中爬出来后。他的朋友们最终去世。每年与Vincent 和Genesis 见面。而更久以后，一连串的天灾，将米德加最后的残余埋在了新形成的海面下。他唯一不确定的是，他不知道自己是怎么来到这里的，也不知道这些事情发生在多久以前。他甚至连自己记得的最后一件事也说不出来。  
  
这意味着他可能忘了很多东西。 **好吧，我能应付这个，大概** 。  
  
当他听到门被撞开的声音时，他的头猛然抬起来。几秒钟后，一个死去的人蹦蹦跳跳地跑进了房间。  
  
"我...whoa，Cloud，你醒了! 你感觉怎么样了，伙计？"  
  
Cloud张大了嘴巴: “Z-Zack?!”  
  
死去的人凑了过来，抬手摸了摸Cloud的额头。"你妈打电话来，让我在她上班时过来照顾你，没想到我从家里赶来的十五分钟，你就醒了！运气不错！"  
  
"我妈妈？Zack，我是不是..........." Cloud张了张嘴，喉咙干涩。"我是不是死了？"  
  
"呃，不？虽然你昨天排练的时候被掉下来的梯子砸到了脑袋, 后来又在外面冻了一整晚。我们不得不把你送回家，然后在没有你的情况下，把剩下的事情都处理好了，顺便说一下Rhapsodos还在生气。所以，你的头怎么样了？“  
  
"完全没有问题，Zack，你知道的。"Cloud 说道。魔晄在几分钟内就能解决仅仅是头部碰撞产生的问题。"等等，梯子？排练什么？ **Rhapsodos** ？”  
  
Zack 给了他一个奇怪的眼神。"是啊，Highwind 基本上从一开始就一直在抱怨要换掉的那个旧金属梯子。说实话，可能在我们来米德加高中之前的时候就已经开始了。还有音乐剧的排练，还记得吗？导演是Genesis Rhapsodos先生，'小题大作第一，戏剧教学第二'？想起来了吗？"  
  
Cloud茫然地摇了摇头。难道他是掉进了什么其他宇宙？他什么时候开始参加 **音乐剧** 了？  
  
"哥们，那梯子真的把你的脑袋弄混乱了对吧？" Zack 用手捋了捋自己的头发。"我想我得告诉Rhapsodos，今天的彩排你也不会去了。他一定会更生气，说你会有更多的事情要赶上。真的，我已经跟他 **说过** 了，受了重伤之后再做什么事情都对你不好，但你也知道他是什么样......"  
  
"今天有...排练？" Cloud 试探性地问道。"那就是说，我可以和Ge—呃，Rhapsodos先生说话？“  
  
"哼...."Zack 揉了揉下巴。"是啊，我觉得这是个好主意。他确实有很多安排要和你讨论，再拖下去只会让他对我们这些人脾气更差。只是你要马上回家休息！" 他假装威胁地摇了摇手指。  
  
Cloud 点了点头，并希望自己有很好地假装知道这个陌生版本的Zack 在说什么。如果有谁能告诉Cloud 到底是怎么回事，那一定是同样是不死的，女神任命的 "盖亚守护者 "Genesis Rhapsodos。  
  
希望是这样。  
  
***  
  
他们从侧面的双开门进入剧场。  
  
每个人都看起来在忙很重要的事情，搬东西、支撑东西、摆弄电子设备。一部分幕布随着疲惫的哀怨声倒塌，激起一片闷闷的咒骂声。大约有十几个乐手在舞台上懒洋洋地靠着，有的在调音，有的在练琴，还有...... 没有那么多。Cloud 觉得他看到了一个黑发女孩从圆形的一端对着自己的笛子吹，而不是正确的吹口部分。Genesis，他那一头亮丽的赤褐色的头发在周围的混乱中成了一面旗帜，他一边剧烈地挥舞着双手，一边对着一对看起来很疲惫的少年说话，他们的衣着打扮像是混合了陨石落下后的破旧、灰色的风格和Cloud活了这么多年也没见过的奇特的、鲜艳的颜色。  
  
"啊，他好像很忙。"Zack 说。"没关系，他们还在布置。在他们需要我之前，我可以坐在这里陪你等一会儿。"  
  
一个皮肤黝黑，身材魁梧的少年经过，肩上扛着一块沉甸甸的奇形怪状的木头。他咧嘴一笑。"哟，Cloud！很高兴看到你的身体好起来了！梯子把你弄得够呛是吧？  
  
Cloud 眨了眨眼。少年版的...... "Barret？"  
  
"好吧，我得走了，有很多事情要做！老师想在10分钟内把一切都布置好，说实话，"他靠近了说，"没有你，事情就有点乱七八糟了。希望你能快点好起来，‘因为没有你和我们一起为Rhapsodos的傻逼问题发牢骚和抱怨，这个地狱周都不一样了！"  
  
"Wallace！" Genesis熟悉的声音在叽叽喳喳的声音和乐器声中响起。"回去工作！还有你，Strife，快过来！"  
  
Cloud 抖了一下。Genesis 已经在.... 在.... 好吧...很长时间里没有叫过他的姓了，大概。  
  
Zack 跟在他的身后向着Genesis走去。"嘿，Rhapsodos先生，你不应该对Cloudy 太苛刻。你知道，这不是他的错。"  
  
Genesis 嗤之以鼻，他转身面对他们。"当你成功演练了一堆高中生作品时你可以来告诉我我可以或者不可以对我的学生严厉，Fair—"他停止说话，瞪大了眼睛。  
  
Cloud感觉自己的嘴角压成了失望的线条。以他的运气，Genesis 大概也不知道什么，就像Zack一样—  
  
"Cloud？" Genesis 一脸惊愕地说。"Cloud Strife？"  
  
**也可能不是。** Cloud 慢慢的点点头，希望在胸中涌动。  
  
Zack 在他们之间来回张望。"嘿，你什么时候开始叫学生的名字了—"  
  
在Zack 还没来得及把话说完的时候，Genesis 就抓住了Cloud 的胳膊。"跟我走，"他说。"我们需要谈谈。"  
  
***  
  
"行了，所有人都出去，你们五分钟前就该准备好了！" Genesis 一边推开门，一边大声叫道，让戏剧学院的学生们四散而去。"告诉Hewley，我相信他现在能暂时替我指挥！"  
  
当其他人都以创纪录的速度离开时，Cloud 回避着各种被遗落的奇怪的物品。椅背上挂着一条蓝色的长裤，是用一种奇怪的粗糙的布料做成的，裤圈里还留着一条棕色的皮带。墙边有几双鞋簇拥在一起，旁边还有一只孤零零的袜子。在看台旁边的桌子上，放着一个打开的化妆品盒，至少有10个不同状态的剧本包，还有一块闪闪发亮的薄纱布，丧气的从边缘垂下。  
  
"… 喔"Cloud 说。"你变得...大声了？"  
  
Genesis 优雅地将刘海从他的脸上推开。"一个完全必要的恶行，如果要我说的话。高中生是完全不可救药的。你......没到那个程度，但我还是很高兴你现在还记得。来，坐这。" 他从桌子旁边拉出一把灰色的塑料椅，然后自己坐到另一把椅子上。"我倒是挺想听一听盖亚的捍卫者是怎么在没有告知的情况下突然消失的，Cloud。你可以想象一下，当你出现在我的班级里时我有多震惊，我目瞪口呆。"  
  
"问题就出在这里。"Cloud 说着，坐了下来。"我没法告诉你。因为我不记得了。我今天醒来后发现很显然我在上高中。作为年龄超过一千的人，我可以告诉你那并不有趣。"  
  
Genesis 不愿接受。"你 **不记得了** ？你怎么可以不记得了？"  
  
Cloud 耸了耸肩，低头盯着搁在桌上的双手。  
  
"那你记得的最后一件事情是什么？"  
  
Cloud 哼了一声。"好像是是...Nanaki 有了孙子？大概。这一切都有点模糊。我还以为你有办法帮忙呢。"  
  
"Cloud，"Genesis 说，"Nanaki 的孙子在两千多年前就出生了。你在那之后的一千年左右就消失了。"  
  
"啊。"Cloud 说。"好吧，shit。"  
  
"和以前一样，你很会用词。"  
  
"谢谢。"Cloud 说。"那你是说我...消失了还是死了什么的，那么现在是...什么，转世？"  
  
Genesis 耸了耸肩。"这是我的推测。你和我们曾经认识的许多人都出现了。这很奇怪；你们都聚集在一个地方，似乎盖亚觉得有必要再次召集你们的力量。我的确相信这是个很不祥的预兆。我们甚至不知道是什么杀了你，毕竟。这不可能是什么无关紧要的事情。"  
  
"对不起，这一点我帮不上忙。"  
  
Genesis 笑了一声。"我想，如果只需要好好的撞一撞就能让你们所有人都记起来，那就太容易了。毕竟这四年来，我一直在努力。不过老实说，你不记得你现在的生活中的任何事情了，这有些出乎意料，而且...如果这种记忆的方法要分享给所有人的话，那就有点令人惊恐了。"  
  
"为什么？"  
  
"呃...Sephiroth 也在这里。"  
  
Cloud 手指下的桌子出现了裂缝。  
  
***  
  
"你真的确定要这么做？" Genesis 神色异常紧张地问道。  
  
"我一定要见他。"Cloud 坚持说。"现在我知道他在这里了，我知道你说他已经不一样了，但是—"  
  
Genesis 叹息一声。"我明白了。你自己看了才会有安全感。很好，坐到我旁边。不管怎么说，我们有很多事情要商量。"  
  
Cloud 张大了眼睛，看着毛绒绒的红色座椅在Genesis 坐下来时自行展开。他用手指小心翼翼地戳了戳它，看着它在松手后就又摇了回去。Genesis 哼了一声。"坐下来吧，你这个笨蛋。"  
  
Cloud 坐了下来，并在身下的座椅晃动时抖了一下。然后停顿了一下，对着它笔直的背晃了晃。"这些座椅没有看起来那么舒服。"  
  
"相当不舒服，"Genesis 同意。"不幸的是，绝大多数的高中剧场座位都是这样设计的。但至少我们不必用看台了。"  
  
"...看台"？  
  
"别管这些了。" Genesis 舒适地坐回自己的座位上。"所以就像我说的那样，我一直在尽量不引人注意地触发大家的记忆。谁知道明目张胆告诉他们，会造成什么样的精神伤害？更何况，我不太想因为妄想和精神错乱的指控被关进监狱。不，这需要更微妙的触动。尤其是现在我们不确定他们是否会保留对新生活的记忆。这种谨慎也必须适用于你，到死都用棍棒解决问题的这位先生。"  
  
Cloud 耸了耸肩。说实话，这么解决问题从没失败过，但Genesis 的瞪眼，让他不敢说什么反驳的话。好在他早就熟练掌握了闭嘴的技巧，不然他的头发早就被烧光了。  
  
Genesis 继续说道："当然，这样的事情没有先例。不过，考虑到这件事除了是盖亚的多管闲事之外其他可能性都太小，结论是我有理由至少去试着激发你们所有人的某种拯救世界的本能。就是这样。" 他用胳膊做了一个隆重的手势。  
  
“这样…?” Cloud 重复了一遍。  
  
"这个音乐剧，"Genesis 说。"你知道的，你战胜单翼天使和陨星的故事，早已成为一个超越时间的传奇，当然，你可能不知道的是，在你失踪前不久，一位著名作家将这个传说改编成了自己的叙述史诗剧—当然，它并不准确，但同样受到了广泛的欢迎。今年，你和你的毕业班的同学们很幸运，这是你高四的音乐剧，而我是它的导演。我可能...对剧作家的原著做了一些修改。当然，是为了让它更好的修改。我怀疑你们会不太欣赏它的一些...幻想元素。“  
  
"一部音乐剧，"Cloud 缺乏热情地说道。"我们与Sephiroth 和陨星的战斗，为星球的 **生存** 的战斗...被变成了一部高中音乐剧。"  
  
"不错，"Genesis 像个沾沾自喜的混蛋一样得意地笑着说，"就是这样。而你是它的首席戏剧技师。"  
  
Cloud 摇了摇头。"天啊，是什么让我这么做的？"  
  
Genesis 哼了一声。"你最好的朋友Zackary Fair，从我收集到的谈话片段来看。因为我们曾经知道的传统英雄主义在现代社会不太可能，所以永远乐观的，有抱负的他想出了另一个好主意是古代的英雄人物。当然，你想以任何可能的方式支持你最好的朋友。而这一招奏效了。"他说着，看了一眼Cloud 。"小狗扮演的是主角。 **你的** 角色。"  
  
"是他吗？" Cloud 笑了笑。这很适合——Cloud 在陨星的事件中做的事，早已被故事中更加开朗、乐观、有个性、有领袖魅力的人物所取代。就像Zack 一样。他当时认为这很合适Zack 的。而现在，终于有一次，Zack 得到了自己应该得到的好东西，而不让Cloud 替他做这一切。或许，这个版本的自己终究不是那么糟糕。哪怕他确实参加了音乐剧。"那很好..."  
  
"不，Cloud ， **这不好** 。"Genesis 冷哼一声。"你知道我们以前认识的每个人都在演一个至少和他们原来的角色有点关系的角色吗？Wallace，Lockhart小姐，小狗的卖花少女，那个白痴小偷Kisaragi—他们都在音乐剧雪崩中出演了。他们每一个人。就连这个学校的 **老师** Highwind也因为演员不足而同意出演次要角色。那个臭小子Rufus Shinra 和他所有惹人讨厌的塔克斯都在场并有一个交代。而我们还真把Sephiroth 哄骗到了反派角色，而不是作为部门里最优秀的资深演员应该得到的英雄角色！而当我把这个角色交给你这个 **技术部门** 的人时，你怎么做的呢？你就这样以友谊的名义放弃了！你知道我花了多少心思才让其他部门的领导同意给你一个试镜的机会吗？"  
  
"...抱歉？" Cloud 说。"不过，这可能是对我来说是最好的。我并不是个英雄。不像Zack那样。"  
  
"你说的是过去，还是这场戏？"  
  
Cloud 耸了耸肩。都是。都有。这没什么区别。  
  
" **Cloud Strife** 。你竟敢说出这种自以为是、自我贬低的胡言乱语！你这是在质疑我的判断吗？不要忘记所有 **选择** 将信仰寄托在你身上的人—"  
  
"他们没有 **选择** ，我是那时唯一的选项—"  
  
"别太自以为是了，你真以为你若是真的不能胜任的话他们没有其他人可以指望了吗—"  
  
"所有真正的特种兵都死了，失踪了，或者睡着了，要不是没有其他办法，你真的以为有人会相信一个失败品吗—"  
  
"嗨，朋友们！"一个熟悉的声音欢快地说道。两人都转过头来盯着站在过道上的Yuffie ，她在两组逼人的闪着魔晄光芒的目光下瑟瑟发抖。“ 哇，这有点吓人。总之，我没想打断这场令人心驰神往的争论，但你们的声音已经大到打断排练了。”  
  
Genesis 嗤之以鼻。"看看你做了什么, 你让我做了什么，Cloud Strife。我打断了自己的排练。在我这么多年来—"  
  
Yuffie 咧着嘴对着Cloud 笑了笑。"他还会保持这个状态一段时间。要不要和剧组的人一起去灯光室里玩，和其他剧组的人站在一边看着Zack 和Seph 用巨大的塑料棍子打对方？"  
  
"你别想从这段对话中走掉，Cloud Strife—"  
  
"....好啊，走吧。"Cloud 赞同。  
  
“Cloud—!”  
  
**  
  
“嘿，Cloud!”  
  
"哟，老大！"  
  
“ … Jessie? Wedge?”  
  
"正是在下！" Wedge咧嘴一笑，坐回椅子上。"是来盯着我们这些卑微的小喽啰？还是只是来这里坐着全场最好的座位看史诗级的战斗场面？"  
  
"噢，是啊，风景不错，"Jessie挖苦地说。"你看到上半部分的所有东西都被窗子截断了吗？我最喜欢的部分。"  
  
Cloud 透过狭窄的开口望着下面的演员们。"这就是最后一场戏？"  
  
Wedge 哼了一声并在复杂的控制台上按了几个按钮，当Zack 和Sephiroth 拔出他们非常假的剑，进行非常假的战斗时，舞台上陷入适当的黑暗和戏剧性的灯光中。从台上的某处，钟声不祥地回荡着。"哦，是啊。我已经迫不及待地想看看这一次的Rhapsodos 是怎么说它的。"  
  
Jessie 咧嘴一笑。"我让Biggs 在后台记录下了他的面部表情。那会很棒。不过，可怜的Zack..."  
  
Cloud 暗暗猜测了一下。"不管他怎么做，似乎都不符合Rhapsodos 的标准...？"  
  
"他是个期望值有天际那么高的王八蛋，这一点是肯定的。"Wedge 赞同道。  
  
"说实话，谁也不知道他到底 **想要** 什么。很显然，最后那几句是他自己加的，这也是为什么Zack 会有这么多麻烦。没有任何例子可以研究。而且它也似乎是太突然，发生了这一切后，为什么英雄会同情反派呢？" 他开始掰着手指头数落。"烧了他的家乡，杀了他的母亲，杀了他最好的朋友，杀了他的女朋友，杀了......"  
  
"唔，"Cloud 说，打断了Sephiroth 做过的坏事的一长串清单。毕竟他已经相当熟悉这里面到底包含了多少杀戮了。对于Genesis 来说，如此大刀阔斧地改变一部剧的信息，对他来说是相当不符合他的性格的，但他大概会争辩说这算是把它改回来，让它更符合事实。  
  
"对了，这就是你刚才争论的事情吗？"Jessie 问道。"你似乎对Rhapsodos 最近对 Zack 的严厉态度相当恼火。我们也道听途说了几句话...不是故意的，你们说话的声音挺大的，" 她急忙补充道。  
  
Wedge 点了点头。"当你被授予英雄角色的时候，我们也都很惊讶，你知道的。所以没有人真的认真想过你拒绝的事情。也许这样也避免了很多戏剧演员的埋怨吧，因为不管是什么英雄角色，Zack 真的都会是大家的首选。但看Rhapsodos对Zack的评价..... 似乎Rhapsodos对捍卫者的诠释是更内向和矛盾的人。有点奇怪。真的打破了大多数陨星专家所相信的传统捍卫者的模式“  
  
两人无声无息地倒下，看着Zack 落下沉重的 "最终一击"。  
  
"在回忆里老实呆着吧！" Zack 狠狠地、愤愤地说。一个生活被无可救药的恶棍彻底摧毁了的完美的人物形象。Cloud 在一旁嘴里念叨着这句话，但那是郑重的、绝望的、遗憾的，自己千年前的那句话就像自己的手背一样熟悉。  
  
Sephiroth一如既往的笑着，完美、美丽而又危险。"我永远...都不会...成为回忆。" 他一挥手，释放出一团黑色的羽毛，滑过幕布，消失在后台。Wedge 掀开开关，舞台上的灯光亮了起来，映照出散开积云。  
  
"哦，来了！" Jessie 说。"听听这些台词，多么生硬。Zack 根本不相信他说的话——这完全不符合这个角色。“  
  
**"一个人对爱的追求，怎么会走到这样的歧途？也许，如果他...好吧。我希望他现在很幸福，无论他在生命之流的哪个地方...我希望... 事情不必走到这样的结局"**  
  
"这不符合他演绎的性格，这就是原因。"Wedge 说。"我自己看了一遍剧本。Zack 的活力真的改变了一些台词的效果。这也是他如此优秀的演员的原因，但不知道为什么，Rhapsodos 根本就不让Zack 有丝毫其他的理解，甚至不惜以牺牲表演效果为代价。这对他来说很不寻常，但他确实对陨星的传说有相当强烈的感情，我猜。" 他转头看向Cloud。"这就是你应该插手的地方。很显然，现在想换回来已经太晚了，但也许给Zack 一些指点，让他知道你可能会如何接近他的角色。也许会有帮助。毕竟Rhapsodos 很肯定你完美地适合当他的英雄。"  
  
"相信他，他是个书呆子。"Jessie 说。  
  
"嗷，嘘！"  
  
可Cloud 只是愣愣地看着台下。"那是——"他吞了吞口水。"我那时喝醉了。"  
  
"噢，Cloud ，你没事吧，兄弟？"  
  
"你喝酒了？”  
  
"我得去和Genesis 谈谈。"他喃喃自语着，踉踉跄跄地走出了狭小而拥挤的房间。  
  
***  
  
Genesis 就在他离开他的地方等着他，双臂交叉着。"嗯？你现在明白为什么了吧？"  
  
"但我那时很生气。"Cloud 轻声说。"在很长一段时间里。我花了几个世纪的时间才不再恨他。"  
  
Genesis 摇了摇头。"就算是这样，你也从来没有这么......大胆地去做。你恨的真的是Sephiroth 吗，还是神罗，杰诺瓦和宝条？是真正的恨，还是遗憾和悲哀，还有就是内疚？因为没能救出自己的榜样而内疚，因为杀了他而内疚，因为不能像自己认为的'真正的英雄'那样，对这个毁掉了无数人的生命的人怀恨在心，而内疚？"  
  
"我当时是喝醉了。"Cloud 抗议道。"你不能用我醉酒时说的话来对付我。"  
  
"恰恰相反，"Genesis 说。"我发现，人在醉酒的时候，往往是最真实的。你那天晚上说的话...让我重新审视自己对英雄的看法。我知道你对英雄的理想是建立在Zack身上，Cloud。但让我告诉你，Zackary 是怎样的英雄。"  
  
Cloud 的猛地抬起来，迎上了Genesis 的目光。"你敢—"  
  
"放心吧。我没有恶意。Zack 是一个善良的、道德的、荣耀的、勇敢的、可敬的、好心的、乐观的人。他能让与他交往的每一个人身上最好的一面被激发出来。" 他停顿了一下，打了个寒颤。"以后再也不要让我一次说这么多纯粹的赞美的话了，Cloud Strife。如果我开始不加掩饰地随便赞美他们，会毁了我的名声。  
  
"无论如何。Zack 是我们文学界所说的典范。完美无缺。天生就有才华。在他的理想中不妥协。他们有非常严格的道德观。在这种刚性的善良中，你会发现他们的致命缺陷，像他这样的人看事情完全是黑白分明的，Cloud。  
  
"对Zack 来说，他的朋友、偶像一等兵Sephiroth，在他把刀刃对准那些被Zack 视为无辜的人的那一刻，就死了。他会后悔没能阻止他的堕落，是的。他也会后悔没有早点阻止他。如果Sephiroth 转过身来，说不是他，他被控制了，他为自己所做的一切感到抱歉，Zack 会敞开双臂欢迎他。但是，他永远也无法接受真的痛恨人类和地球，痛恨一切，希望看到它燃烧， **选择** 采取这些行动的Sephiroth ，即使是处于杰诺瓦的影响下。他永远不会原谅他，更不会希望他幸福。  
  
"因此，他永远无法传达出你的挣扎，你的矛盾，或整个旅程中的自我怀疑----不像他，你能理解为什么Sephiroth 会倒下，而这让你害怕，因为你在他身上认识到了自己。你差点成为了他。但你接受了你的弱点，你的脆弱，并把它变成了强大。Zack 并没有像你在最痛苦的熔炉烈火下为自己锻造出的钢铁般的意志力。他很聪明，很善良，很无私，即使是对那些不值得的人也是如此，是的。但他虽然历尽艰辛，还是很幸运。他从来没有面对过众人的怨恨。他从来没有因为自己的外表、行为方式和个人背景而被人嘲笑过。他从来没有在徒劳无功的情况下挣扎过，面对一个似乎完全是为了专门对付他的世界。他太 **完美** 了，以至于没有缺点需要克服。  
  
"在所有人中，当你在祝愿 **Sephiroth** 幸福的时候，这也启发了我，Cloud。你知道我不是...有最光荣的过去的人。但你给了我宽恕的希望—真正的宽恕来自于一个真正理解我的行为的人，而不是一个圣人在高高在上的圣人所发出的陈词滥调。道德的模糊性让文学充满了生命力，Cloud。没有你这样的人，这个音乐剧就不会让人感觉到感情的关联。它不会让人感觉到真实。而这正是我们需要唤醒大家的东西。"  
  
"你..." Cloud 叹了口气，用手捋了捋自己的头发。"这不像你。像这样..."  
  
"坦诚？软弱？" Genesis 干巴巴地说。"我想... 当你消失时, 我认识到除了我和Vincent 没有人会像你一样记得盖亚的捍卫者。我曾经错失过一次，有了这第二次机会...........我拒绝让你再一次被抹去历史的痕迹，Cloud Strife。" 他赶紧补充道："不过，你可别习惯了我这样。"  
  
"相信我，我不会的。"Cloud 说。"不过...谢谢。"  
  
"不用谢我了。毕竟，这次我不会让你走捷径了。"  
  
***  
  
彩排结束后，Zack 以Cloud 的健康和安全为由，送他回公寓。这本是很烦人的，但Cloud 不确定自己还记得怎么自己去那里，所以他决定这是幸运的。而且提出的是Zack ，Cloud 不觉得他能有心思拒绝Zack 。  
  
但他们一踏进门，Zack 就对他提出了要求："好了，坦白吧。"  
  
Cloud 眨了眨眼，疑惑不解。"坦白....呃，坦白什么？"  
  
"不要装傻。"Zack 说。"你一天到晚表现得很奇怪，不只是因为撞到了脑袋。而Rhapsodos 没看彩排 **一眼**... 我知道从我们第一次完整的排练开始，你就和他有过节，你为了我得罪他，你真的很贴心，但你把角色交给我的时候，我们都知道有风险。“  
  
"...我们知道？"  
  
"好吧， **我** 知道，我希望你至少有足够的自尊心，可以自己去认识到它们。可能这不是我最好的判断，"Zack 承认道。"可是...我现在发现，不是因为这个？不过，肯定还是和Rhapsodos 先生有关。"  
  
Cloud 感觉，自从在这个陌生的时空里醒来后，他只做了一件事，问问题。一切的一切都已经超出了他的想象。"什么？"  
  
"Cloud，"Zack 很认真地说，"他想和你谈什么？"  
  
"没...什么..."  
  
"我能看出来你在撒谎，Cloud，你的眼睛在躲闪。" 见Cloud咬着嘴唇不回答，Zack 说。"好了，兄弟，你不用瞒着你最好的朋友。我知道你真的很困扰，我只是想帮你。你不需要一个人应付一切。我们是朋友，对吧？"  
  
("我们是朋友...对吧？")  
  
久违的回想让Cloud 心头猛烈的一紧，他几乎是当场就皱起了眉头。  
  
"Cloud，"Zack 再次恳切地说。"拜托了。我很担心。你的举动很奇怪，一惊一乍地而且很紧张，似乎不知道该知道的事情。一开始我还以为只是因为你的头，但你的眼睛在发光，动作也不一样。我想说你看起来更老了，但这不可能，而且—"  
  
看出Zack 的苦恼，Cloud 无法承受这个。 **对不起，Genesis** ，他提前道歉，并采取了行动。  
  
"Zack，"Cloud 说，"你相信轮回吗？"


	2. Zack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢你的友好的评论！这让我知道我不只是在互联网的永恒的空虚中大声喊出这篇小说的内容，这真的很有帮助
> 
> 正如之前提的，我们已经进化到（有点）咖啡店au。这意味着, 一只野生的sephiroth 即将出现喔.

Cloud一向不善于说话，这一点在过去的千年里并没有改变。每一个笨拙的摸索出的词，都像石头一样沉重地从他的唇边掉落，Zack的眉头一反常态的越皱越深。  
  
 **你要失去他了。Genesis说的没错。他不相信你。**  
  
"所以，让我把这搞清楚。"Zack说。"你撞到头之后醒来的时候，你有前世的记忆，但没有现在的记忆。而你之所以会和Rhapsodos先生说话，是因为他在前世认识你。"  
  
"是的，"Cloud确认道。  
  
"那你是怎么认识我和大家的？" 他晃了晃头。"不，等等，那哥们儿到底多大了？"  
  
"我是从前世认识你们的。"Cloud说。"唔，至少是你们的一个版本。而Genesis，嗯...挺老的。我想你可以说他是不死之身吧。"  
  
Zack低声道。"哇哦，你前世是谁，能认识这么火爆的人？"  
  
Cloud心不在焉地耸了耸肩，然后抬头看着Zack。"你...真的相信我吗？转世和长生不老的人什么的？"  
  
"我....我猜是的？我的意思是，我相信你相信你说的话。"Zack说。"就像我说的那样，我很擅长看出你是不是在说谎，Cloudy。真的没有任何其他方式来解释你实际的变化。再加上生命之流这类的存在已经被证明了。魔法也是如此，哪怕它已经不起作用了也是一样的。而且，你毕竟是我最好的朋友。这还不够吗？" Zack咧嘴对着Cloud笑了笑。  
  
Cloud回以微笑。"谢谢你，Zack。"  
  
"我只是不太明白记忆的事情——人不是应该只是生命之流中的能量吗？你怎么可能会记得住什么呢？“  
  
"嗯，我们正在试着搞明白。一般来说，人的灵魂在死后确实会保留一段时间的意识，但最终每个人的灵魂都会与生命之流融为一体。没有人们会记得他们的前世这样的案例。甚至没有任何证据表明，人们的灵魂不是，呃，被撕成碎片，和其他人的碎片缝合在一起，组成一个完全不同的灵魂，然后再被吐出来的。"  
  
"哇，"Zack皱着鼻子说。"这有点...恶心。"  
  
"那只是一个假设。并没有实际发生。"Cloud安慰道。"...大概。"  
  
"大概？！"  
  
"我是说，我们都在这里，就像以前一样，所以...嗯。大概吧。"  
  
Zack笑了起来。"你这样做有点太顺其自然了，伙计。"  
  
"我很早以前就已经放弃试图掌控自己的生活了。"Cloud很严肃地告诉他。  
  
Zack只是又笑了笑，这说明他可能没有像Cloud那么认真对待这件事，但还没等Cloud再说什么，一阵铃声响起。  
  
Zack期待地看着他。Cloud只是茫然地回过头来，他恍然大悟地说："哦！对了，那是你的手机。"  
  
Cloud盯着躺在厨房桌子上的那个细长的黑色长方形屏幕亮起，嗡嗡作响。  
  
"你应该回答一下。"Zack提示道。  
  
"...怎么做？"  
  
"点击绿色按钮图形。" Zack看起来被逗乐了。  
  
Cloud回答道。"这里是Strife，"他不假思索地说道，这是他多年来从自己的外卖服务所养成的习惯。  
  
 **"Cloud，你真的要好好研究一下更有人情味的打招呼方法。"** 一个熟悉的声音在电话那头叹息道。 **"你这样会把人吓跑的。"**  
  
"Genesis，"Cloud说。"...你怎么有我的电话？"  
  
" **成为一名老师** 确实 **偶尔有一些好处** 。"  
  
Zack不高兴了。"Rhapsodos在叫你？为什么？"他停顿了一下，然后补充道："他 **纠缠** 你？喂，不管是不是不死老师，任何人都不允许——"  
  
Cloud急忙嘘了一声，但为时已晚。Genesis敏锐的听觉立刻察觉到了他的声音。" **那是...Fair吗？他找你做什么，Cloud？** "  
  
"他是我最好的朋友。"  
  
"Aw，谢谢，Cloudy，我也爱你。"  
  
" **你告诉他了，是不是。** "Genesis听起来很不高兴。  
  
"...他是我最好的朋友。"Cloud重复了一遍。  
  
Genesis剧烈地叹了口气。" **考虑到你是个糟糕透顶的说谎者，我确实觉得要你避开你最好的朋友的怀疑，未免太难了。** "  
  
"然而你还想让我在你的音乐剧里演主要角色。"Cloud嘲弄地说。  
  
“ **你是在暗示戏剧的艺术与可耻之事有任何的关联——** ”  
  
"你为什么给我打电话？" Cloud打断了他。  
  
" **有几个重要的事情我们还没有讨论完** 。"Genesis说。" **比如说，Sephiroth。你决定好了吗？如果你真的决定了不值得留着他的命的话......** "  
  
Cloud叹了口气，揉了揉太阳穴。看着伟大的Sephiroth将军排练时在通往舞台的楼梯上踢到了脚趾，并低声地发出一个恶毒的诅咒，真是...非常富有启发性。"他只是一个普通的少年。盖亚把他带回来了；她一定是有原因的。而且，如果他什么都不记得了...相信我，我会是第一个举行派对并洗手不干的人。"  
  
"谁？" Zack说。  
  
" **很好。现在，你已经把一切都告诉了Fair，但至少不要告诉你的其他朋友；如果超过一半以上的演员忘记了自己的部分，对音乐剧来说，这将是一个非常糟糕的事情。至于Sephiroth，你绝对不能告诉他任何事，你明白为什么。不过，我想，要想瞒过你的宿敌，应该会容易得多** 。"  
  
"我估计我们根本就不说话，他和这个另一个我，"Cloud说。  
  
"谁？" Zack重复了一遍。Cloud又朝他嘘了一声。  
  
" **我觉得是这样的。不过，关于你大部分社交生活的问题你可能要向Fair请教，我不太熟悉。所以，我想你告诉他一切并不是最糟糕的事情。有了这个，我们可以监控到你的朋友对真相可能会有什么反应**.. ."  
  
"谢谢你告诉我 我没有把事情搞得那么糟糕。"  
  
" **不客气。"** Genesis平静地说 **。"现在，说说其他的事情。我相信你今天早些时候一定听过很多人说这周是 "地狱周"。这是因为这周是我们音乐剧正式演出前的最后一周准备时间。星期三是我们的彩排，不是这个星期三，而是下一个星期三。然后，我们将在周四到周六进行演出。你有十一天的时间来学习整场演出，Cloud** 。"  
  
"等等，什么——"  
  
" **哦，还有，对Fair的糟糕透顶的表演做点什么，好吗？暂时就这些吧** 。" 他挂了。  
  
忙音响起时，Cloud只能盯着手中的接听器发呆。  
  
"非常愉快，不是吗？" Zack欢快地说。"话说，他一直都是这样吗？"  
  
"是的。"Cloud说。"是的，他一直是。"  
  
***  
  
Cloud的母亲（他的母亲！）刚回到家，Zack就离开了，扔给他了一句："别忘了完成那份文学作业！有什么问题就给我打电话！"  
  
 **谢谢你，Zack** ，Cloud想着。 **很有帮助。**  
  
Cloud的母亲，一个娇小的金发女人，嘴角和眼角都有一道道笑纹，她一边喘着气，一边拽着Cloud的头，试图检查他后脑勺上不存在的肿块。"那个愚蠢的戏剧老师，在你受伤的时候逼迫你去练习...呵呵，不过我很高兴你的伤好了， **liebling** 。我很担心你。"  
  
"他没有逼迫我。"Cloud尴尬地说道，因母亲轻声细语的声音和温暖纤细的手掌所带来的陌生感而不知所措。他忘了他的母亲曾经叫他 "Liebling"，用甚至在小镇被烧毁之前就早已被遗忘的尼布尔海姆方言 "little love"叫他。"而且我也没受那么重的伤。"  
  
她轻拍着他的脸颊，半是宠溺，半是责备。"你昏睡了整整一天。你知道一个母亲是被允许去担心的对吧。现在，你晚饭想吃什么？"  
  
Cloud皱着眉头，瞄了瞄母亲的脸。她的疲惫被很好地掩盖了，但又没有那么好。"你都忙了一天了。我可以做饭。"  
  
"不，不，"她说。"你今天不允许做其他体力活。我要求你躺在床上休息。" 说笑着，她又补充道："你什么时候开始提出要做饭了？"  
  
Cloud停顿了一下。这个版本的他，会不会做饭？他当然会了，但是......  
  
他的母亲把他的犹豫当成了抗议。"这样吧，"她说。"我本来也打算让你明天一直呆在家里，但如果你现在去休息一天，明天还是可以去上班的。"  
  
"...什么？"  
  
"现在， **liebling** ，这是为你好，"她说，把他领到大厅里去。"回你的房间。没错，我把你禁足了。"  
  
Cloud最后只能呆呆地盯着自己几个小时前醒来的房间，他的母亲在身后轻轻地关上了房门。所以，显然他明天还有工作。  
  
他从背后的口袋里滑出陌生的新手机，在触摸屏上摆弄了几分钟后，调出通讯录，拨通了Zack的号码。  
  
"Zack，"在Zack还没来得及说什么的时候，他就说。"我在哪里工作？"  
  
***  
  
周日，Cloud胡扯完他关于(令人哭笑不得的)单翼天使和陨星传说的论文后，Zack在下午一点多钟的时候去公寓接Cloud。  
  
"谢天谢地，你有足够理智的让Zack开车送你去上班。"Cloud的母亲拨弄着他的衬衫领子，唠叨地说着。"奥丁不许你一路 **走** 过去。"  
  
"好了，好了——妈，我要迟到了。"Cloud气呼呼地说道，但他没有心思去甩开她的手。他的母亲——对他来说，这还是一个令人难以置信的概念。  
  
"准备好了吗，Cloudy？" 当Cloud终于上了车，Zack笑着说。  
  
"别闹了。"Cloud没好气地说道。他不太有心思去说Zack。  
  
"Yes，sir，"Zack说，一边用一只手模拟了个敬礼一边出了停车位。"不过，说真的，你确定要这样做吗？我相信老Cid和Shera小姐会很乐意给你放假的。"  
  
"是啊，但我想我不会 **想要** 这一天的假期。"Cloud想起母亲那双劳累的手和疲惫的笑容，想起母亲为了做家务，和他谈协议，什么都要做。他们的小公寓里所有的东西似乎都在坏掉的边缘。"Zack...我要用这些钱做什么？"  
  
Zack犹豫了一下。"嗯...你告诉你妈，你在存上大学的钱。她什么都没说，但我很肯定她知道你把大部分的钱都偷偷的塞进了她的包里。而且还知道你今年没有申请过任何学校。"  
  
Cloud点了点头。他想过这种情况。"......等等，Cid不是在学校教书吗？我是怎么给他打工的？"  
  
"好吧，他还开了一家机修店。修自行车和汽车之类的。你每周一到周四放学后就为那方面的生意工作。星期六是你的休息日，因为我们一般都是一整天都在做戏剧的事情。不过，周五和周日，你在Shera女士的茶点店工作。顺便一提，她是他的妻子。"  
  
Cloud嗯了一声。"Shera开了一家茶叶店？Cid一定很喜欢。"  
  
Zack咧嘴一笑。"完全是这样。我不像你这么了解他们，但你总是说——"他的笑容有点迟疑。"啊，你，那个版本的你，呃......嗯，你总说这是他娶她的主要原因。第一天，他走进她的店，就爱上了她，因为她做的茶是‘他尝过的最好的茶’。他的原话，不是你的。"  
  
Cloud笑了笑，怀念道。"听起来像Cid会说的话，好吧。"  
  
Zack给了他一个奇怪的眼神，只是简单地把车停了下来，打开车门。"我们就在这里。如果你有什么时候觉得手足无措，就给我打个电话，我马上来接你，好吗？"  
  
Cloud望着有色玻璃窗外的一栋温馨的小楼，上面写着 **SereniTea** 的楷书。它就坐落在一个阴沉的车库旁边，它有一块更朴素的牌子，写着 **Highwind** 的机械厂。"就是这个，唔......" 他打开门，走了出去。"谢谢你，Zack。谢谢你做的一切。"  
  
"没问题，哥们，"Zack又咧嘴笑着说。"我们是朋友，对吧？我是你的后盾。"  
  
***  
  
一个小时后，Cloud就开始庆幸自己在当步兵时的工资太低，导致他在快餐业找到了一份工作。他不太记得那个油腻的连锁店叫什么了，但他相当肯定是陆行鸟相关的。  
  
不管怎样，他在那里做收银员的经验，无疑让他在这里的经历有所缓解。在最初的几次点餐过程中，他一直在摸索，习惯不同的收银台和全新的菜单，之后倒也不难进入节奏。客人们绝对比那时客气了许多；有一个大学生愉快地一笔勾销了Cloud的失误说："放心吧，哥们儿！我们都有状态不好的日子！"并把他的零钱塞进了小费罐子里。有常客甚至还打听到了Cloud的身体情况，因为显然，他和梯子的事情已经传开了，当然，这让人很尴尬，但也不至于让Cloud无法感到他们的善意。  
  
于是，Cloud感觉自己的嘴角扯起了一丝笑容，他将订单递给最后一位排队的客人后，就开始重新整理蛋糕和点心的陈列。这一定只是行业的差异；他从咖啡师那里听到过一些令人讨厌的故事，他认为，喜欢喝茶的人并不像咖啡上瘾的人那样急于寻求咖啡因的修复。  
  
他正在摆弄着黑色围裙上的领带，这时，门上挂着的门铃叮叮当当地响起。"欢迎来到Sereni——"  
  
他抬头看了一眼，到嘴边的话就没了。  
  
当Sephiroth大步走到柜台前时，他锐利的绿色目光与他相遇。"Strife，"他淡漠地问候。  
  
Cloud勉强让自己麻木的嘴巴能正常工作了。"啊—啊，呃——Sephiroth。嗨。"然后他在心里打了自己一耳光。两千多年来他第一次和毁灭世界者Sephiroth说话，然后他说了个 **嗨** 。他可能已经告诉Genesis，这个Sephiroth只是个孩子而已，但亲自与他一对一的对话，感受着他那一成不变的压迫性气质和激光般聚焦的关注——  
  
好吧。Cloud可能并不像他想的那么不受Sephiroth的影响。他已经忘记了他的仇恨，是的，但他的每一寸皮肤都在紧绷着，他的警觉本能地尖叫着敌人的危险 威胁离他只有三英尺远。 **老习惯确实是很难摆脱的** ，他面无表情地想。  
  
Sephiroth似乎并不在意，甚至没有注意到他的结巴，不过 "和平时一样，谢谢。"  
  
"哦，嗯。" Cloud的脑海里轰隆隆地一片空白。"对不起，我......不知道那是什么。"  
  
Sephiroth冷漠地朝他眨了下眼睛。Cloud的手指颤动着想要摸剑。话说回来，他的剑到底在哪里？Genesis最好是把它保管好，免得它遇到了像Cloud一样糟糕的消亡。  
  
"我...忘了？"Cloud提起。"我的头...."  
  
Sephiroth的眉头轻轻皱起。"你周五的伤，对你的记忆有影响吗？"Cloud能看到他的脑海里飞快的判断：让这样的人处理我的饮品，安全吗？  
  
"只是一些小事。"Cloud急忙说道，他可不想因为自己的言语上的无能而让Shera失去一个客户。"不会有问题的。"  
  
"我当然希望如此。"Sephiroth说道。“我不希望我们作品中最重要的技术人员无法参与。” Cloud的大脑在不停地转圈，发出尖锐的声音，那是 **威胁** 吗？ 神啊，一个 **青少年版本的Sephiroth在威胁我** 吗？ **holy shit holy shit** ，Sephiroth补充道："供日后参考，我平时喝的是黑咖啡，热的，12盎司。"  
  
"对——对不起，你能再说一遍吗？" **因为我的大脑紧张崩溃的声音我听不到你在说什么** 。  
  
Sephiroth的眉头皱得更深了。"热的黑咖啡。十二盎司。你确定你没事吗？"  
  
"我很好！" Cloud说，也许声音有点太大了。"好的。一共是三块六十九分。"他用颤抖的手刷了一下Sephiroth递给他的银色信用卡，两次差点把卡弄掉。  
  
Sephiroth拿着热气腾腾的饮料，在角落里的双人桌坐下，一路上都在用奇怪的眼神看Cloud，Cloud思索， **什么样的人觉得在茶点店里喝黑咖啡是常事？**  
  
不过，大约十分钟后，当Angeal Hewley踏进店内时，答案变得清晰起来。即使是作为18岁的人, 他看起来也又高又壮，他微笑着对着Cloud点了点头："中杯的洋甘菊茶和蓝莓饼，谢谢。"  
  
Cloud笑着回应，回忆起Zack对恩师近乎崇拜的样子。"八块二十一分。很快就好。"  
  
与Sephiroth不同，Angeal用现金支付，他把自己的一块七十九分的零钱塞进小费罐子里，然后走过去坐在朋友身边，手里拿着糕点和饮料。  
  
这之后店里明显不忙了，所以，Cloud在清理和擦拭桌子的时候，眼角余光看着这一对人离开。好在，即使过了一辈子，他们还是成为了好朋友，只是没有了平时的红发朋友，显得有些...空荡荡的。那个高傲之人绝对不会承认，但是Genesis这一千年来，一定是孤独的，Cloud想。与他们两个人喜欢跟上周围千变万化的世界不同的是，Vincent更倾向于将这些年月都睡过去。Genesis可能一直一个人留着，疑惑着Cloud发生了什么事，没有人能够倾诉，也没有人理解他。而他的两个好朋友却显然没有认为他的存在除了是他们的老师还能有什么其他意义。  
  
这个令人沮丧的念头，促使Cloud走到了角落里的两个少年身边，此时此刻只剩下他们两个客人了。"这里一切都好吗？有什么需要我帮忙的吗？"  
  
Sephiroth只是凝视着他，使得Cloud不自在地动了动。不过，Angeal拯救了他，说："我们很好，谢谢。其实，我的朋友很想称赞一下煮咖啡的人。很显然，这是对他的完美的称赞，我相信你也知道的。" 他笑了笑。  
  
"哦，"Cloud无措地说。在制作的时候，他并没有做什么特别的事情，但是，如果每次都是Sephiroth点的，那就一定是很好吧？也许是食材的原因吧。"谢谢你？我们真的是开茶点店的，所以.....有点意外，不过，谢谢。我想。"Cloud内心退缩了。如果他给过顾客这么差劲的回答，估计他早就被那家陆行鸟快餐店开除了。"唔，如果你有什么需要就告诉我吧。嗯。" 说完这句话，Cloud趁他还没来得及让自己更尴尬之前，就逃走了。  
  
当他离开的时候，强化的听力使他听到了他们的部分对话。  
  
"别这样，你可以做得更好。"Angeal说。在环境音乐的衬托下，Sephiroth喃喃自语的回答低沉得难以被捕捉，不过Angeal回复道："这不是借口！你总有一天要像个男子汉一样，对吧? 更重要的是，他看你的样子——"  
  
Cloud跳了起来，因为他的手机嗡嗡作响。他看了一眼来电显示就知道是Zack。他担心地接起电话。除非是重要的事情，否则Zack不会打断他的工作。  
  
" **Cloud？** " 这个平时风风火火的少年听起来一反常态的犹豫。  
  
"Zack。" Cloud的五脏六腑都在焦虑地敲打着自己。"怎么了？"  
  
" **我做了......一个奇怪的梦。梦见。一些事情。我..... 听着，Spike，我们能谈谈吗？就像，现在？我知道你有工作，但是** **——** "  
  
"我会尽快赶过去。"  
  
***  
  
Cloud跑了起来。  
  
他冲进了连接SereniTea和Highwind的机械厂的办公室，把Shera吓得将她一直在填写的文件散落在地上。"我得走了，"他急切地说着。"有一点急事... 拜托..."  
  
她的目光在他忧虑的状态下变得柔和了。"去吧，"她说。"我会处理好这边的。"  
  
Cloud直接冲出了门，Angeal和Sephiroth惊愕的声音在他的耳边奇怪地响了起来。他没有回头看。  
  
他跑向他需要去的地方；他的内心深处，有一部分低声说， **你当然知道该去哪里，你一直都会去Zack家** ，向着正确的方向提示他，而他并没有质疑。  
  
最后他气喘吁吁地站在一栋非常常见的白色篱笆房整齐的草坪前，手撑着膝。当他抬起手来敲门的时候，指节还没碰到木头，门就被大力打开了，露出了脸色苍白的Zack。  
  
"Cloud，"说着，他抓住Cloud的胳膊，拉着Cloud往里走，上楼进了他的房间。"我真的不知道到底发生了什么事，但我知道一定是和你有关。你得帮帮我，因为我的脑袋整个都......我的脑袋都快被扭曲了，我不知道什么是什么......我很混乱。"  
  
"Zack，"Cloud只能无用的说道。  
  
Zack瘫倒在床上，手臂盖住眼睛。"这一切都很模糊，"他喃喃自语。"你在尖叫，叫得 **很厉害** ，后来你 **停下** 了，而我知道我必须把你救出来。但不管我怎么做，你就这么盯着我看，好像根本看不到我一样。你不能 **动** ，你的眼睛里一片 **空白** ，我必须叫醒你，我必须看到你是安全的，如果你真的 **醒着**...我不能...我不能.... ..."  
  
"Zack，"Cloud又说。他轻轻地抓住Zack的手臂，将他拉回来，与他的目光相遇。"我就在这里，好吗？"  
  
Zack用惊人的力气把他拉到了一个紧紧的怀抱里，Cloud惊叫了一声，Zack将脸埋在Cloud的头发里。"你就在这里，"他重复着，声音被金色的发间压得闷闷的。"好了，你没事了。Cloud...你 **是** 谁？ **我** 是谁？"  
  
Cloud咬了咬嘴唇。他不知道该如何回答第一个问题。不过第二个问题...... "你是个英雄。你救了我。" **不止一次** 。  
  
"是了...那有枪。"Zack如梦初醒地说道。"士兵们。这么多的人...... 我打倒的越多，就越多，替代他们的位置。他们的子弹...所以，之后你没事了？我很担心，但是我实在是坚持不住了...对不起。"  
  
"别说对不起。"Cloud急切地说道。"你坚持得够久了。你应该把我留下的。如果没有我，你可以——"  
  
"不！" Zack的手握得更紧了。"我不得不...我必须...我必须把你弄出来。你..... 你那么害羞，但又那么勇敢。如此充满希望。我必须把你救出来 那个魔窟.....“  
  
"Zack？" Cloud扭动着身子，想看清Zack的表情，但他的手臂却像钢筋一样缠绕着他的后背。  
  
"可是...你变得不是那样了。发生了什么事，那之后，在我——？你变了。你是那样的悲伤，那样的疲惫，那样的孤独。你变了。"他重复着，声音静悄悄地说。"你一觉醒来，我最好的朋友就不在了，有时候，你还是一样的，但有时候，你看起来完全是个陌生人。你，你取代了他。你对他做了什么？你对 **Cloud** 做了什么？"  
  
"Zack——"  
  
"别这么叫我！" Zack带着愤怒的语无伦次的叫着，将Cloud从床上推下，撞到墙上。他的眼睛介于魔晄光和正常人类之间地闪烁着。"别这么叫我的名字，像这个奇迹，像这将要破碎，好像当你相信我在这里的那一刻，我就会消失一样! 我当然在这里! 我们是朋友，对吗？“  
  
Cloud歉意地抿起嘴角。他甚至没有考虑过Zack知道最好的朋友Cloud醒过来而不认识他，会有什么样的感受，但他仍是选择了无条件地帮助Cloud。 **自私** ， **一如既往** ，他自责着。  
  
"是啊，"他轻声地赞同。"我们是朋友。我们一直都是朋友。我很抱歉...."  
  
".....这就对了。"Zack同样轻声地说着。"就算你不记得了，我们一直.....哦，Cloud，我很抱歉。我....我伤害了你。我应该保护你的，但我 **伤害** 了你。我很抱歉。"他将Cloud抱回怀里，来回摇晃着，口中念叨着 **对不起，对不起，请你原谅我** 。Cloud喃喃地回道， **没有什么需要原谅的** 。  
  
两人就这样在地上纠缠着睡着了。  
  
***  
  
Cloud被一声大叫声惊醒，"Holy shit！"  
  
他对着地毯喃喃自语，语无伦次地回答。"怎...什么..怎么了？"  
  
"Spiky！Holy shit！"  
  
"是啊，你已经说过了。"Cloud说着，语气连贯了一些，但还是喃喃自语。  
  
"Holy shit！" Zack说，第三遍。"Genesis Rhapsodos！那个混蛋怎么还 **活着** ？"  
  
"噢，你现在什么都记得了。"Cloud呆呆地说道。他觉得如果不是因为他的脑子里由于他们之前情绪化的对峙而塞满了毛线，自己会更有热情一点。他轻轻地咂了咂嘴。他的嘴里还带着毛茸茸的味道。像地毯。  
  
"我完全记得，伙计！还有...... holy fuck， **Sephiroth** ！"  
  
"是啊，这也是我一般对Sephiroth的存在的反应。"  
  
"他在这！他...他是不是....？"  
  
"他什么都不记得了，如果你问的是这个问题的话。" Cloud意味深长地唔了一声。"他是否是 **安全** 的则完全是另一个问题 ...这问题在感情上和伦理上都太复杂了，而我现在已经用光了全部感性。我们能不能回到抱着睡的状态？也许这次在床上？"  
  
"我觉得这是一个紧迫的问题，应该尽快解决，总之。就，这么做事情是比较负责任的，"Zack说着，但尽管如此，还是爬上了床。他拉回被子，拍了拍身旁的空间。  
  
"你什么时候成了负责任的那个了？"  
  
"你说的对。所以我们还是再无视它一天吧。你觉得怎么样，Spiky？"  
  
"Fuckin’ great，"Cloud说着，已经半睡半醒，脸埋在枕头里。"晚安。"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没错，青少年sephiroth非常相当喜欢Cloud，当然，幸福地完全没被察觉
> 
> 你可能也注意到了，但我不喜欢长篇大论的东西，我处理不来。它让我想踢一些东西，最好是那个带来这个的角色，然后是我自己。
> 
> 临走时请留下评论：)


	3. Aerith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好消息：更多的Seph
> 
> 坏消息：少了gen（但没关系，因为下次会有更多

"你可以放开我的手的，你知道吗？"  
  
"不！"Zack 说着，握得更紧以示反抗。"我永远不会让你走oooooo~"  
  
"Zack ！" Cloud 嘶声说，感觉到自己的脸颊暖洋洋的，Zack的歌声引来了大厅里其他学生奇怪的目光。  
  
"噢，你知道你爱我的！" Zack 笑了笑把Cloud拉的更近，捋了捋他的头发。  
  
Cloud气呼呼地哼了一声。  
  
"看吧，你不否认! 好了，你的柜子就在那边。" Zack 指着学生堆里的某处。Cloud 伸着脖子想看看，但Zack已经拉着他走过了一排又一排的蓝色金属柜子。"不过，我们的第一节课是戏剧，所以你不需要从那里拿什么东西。开个玩笑，你根本不需要它的任何东西，永远都不需要，因为我们现在是高四了！再见了，拖着成堆的课本到处跑的日子! Woohoo！"  
  
在他们的身后，一个声音嘲讽道："那只是你，Zack。你记得带你的文学论文了吧？"  
  
"Kunsel！" Zack举起空闲的手放在胸前，表示受到了冒犯。"你伤害了我! 我当然带了——我甚至是提醒Cloud做 **他的** 作业的那个人! 对不对啊，Cloudy？“  
  
"这.....严格地来说是对的，嗯。"Cloud说。  
  
Kunsel，一个瘦瘦的深色头发的人，拉低了他那顶深蓝色的无檐帽，遮住耳朵，给了Cloud一个短暂的微笑。"哟，Cloud。唔......你们现在？" 他的目光落到了他们牵着的手上。  
  
"Zack今天感觉很想黏人。"Cloud告诉他。  
  
Zack回头看了看Kunsel和Cloud，脸上露出了某种明悟。"哦！等等，不，Kunsel，这不是——"  
  
就在他们的头顶，一阵钟声响起，几乎把Cloud的牙齿震得嘎嘣嘎嘣响，他的头发都竖起来了。Cloud捂着耳朵发出了嘶嘶声，在这个过程中，他把手从Zack的手中挣脱出来。  
  
"哦，"Kunsel说，看着Zack因为失去了Cloud的手而颤抖了一下，然后又迅速地将其困在了另一个紧紧握住的手掌中。他握了一下Zack的肩膀。"以后再和我说说吧，好不？我得去上课了，否则Heidegger会揍我的。"  
  
"好吧，"Zack说，看着Kunsel离开，熟练地在人群中穿梭，显得颇为不甘心。"就这样吧。"  
  
"怎么了？"  
  
"唔.....事实上...." Zack沉思了一下，然后果断的点了点头。"这很好。我可以这样做。耶。"  
  
"Zack？"  
  
"别在意，Cloudy！" Zack又揉了揉Cloud的头发。"我们走吧，嗯？"  
  
***  
  
Zack拒绝松开Cloud的手，直到到了班上，他们这节课在一个小房间里度过，Cloud给Zack的工作提出了建议，让他不要演出那么无悔的英雄主义。Genesis在他们进来的那一刻，就已经把一个厚厚的数据包丢到了Cloud的手里，然后冲着两个一脸悔悟的二年级生大喊大叫，他们弄掉了一个据说非常脆弱的套装。此后，他就再也没有出来过。  
  
"好的，"Zack说，靠在椅子上，双臂放在脑后。"看来你已经把灯光和音乐的布景和运行时间之类的东西都写好了。并且你在几周前就把道具和服装的重要细节都想好了。这是最难的部分，对吧？现在你只需要重新学习一下，这样你就可以对着别人大喊大叫了。放轻松。"  
  
"是了。"Cloud怀疑地说道。"放轻松。"  
  
"我的意思是，你以前都学过了。是不是有什么印象了？"  
  
"不见得。" Cloud翻开资料包，在一个页面上停了下来，上面将每个演员和他们所需的服装变化整理成一个整齐的图表。下边自己的笔迹写着， **跟Aerith商量一下Sephiroth的服装，第四场戏中的换装时间不够。**  
  
Zack侧过头去看那个笔记。"Aerith除了扮演两位女主角之一，还做了大量的服装和布景设计。她非常多才多艺。" 他深情地笑了笑。  
  
Cloud停顿了一下，希望在他的胸膛里涌动。直到现在，他才真正意识到Genesis那句 **小狗的卖花少女** 的含义。"Aerith在这——你和她还——？“  
  
"不，还没有，"Zack说。"我很确定她对我很有兴趣，不过! 我是说，谁能抵挡得住这上等的肌肉呢？" 他夸张地屈曲着二头肌，眨巴着眼睛。  
  
Cloud发出一声惊愕的笑声。"我的天啊——Zack——！“  
  
"你笑了！" Zack拉近Cloud打闹着。随着Cloud在他的抓握下扭动着，打闹变成了挠痒痒。"不，你逃不掉了。现在像个男人一样接受惩罚吧！"  
  
Cloud最后趴在Zack的腿上，从不由自主的笑声中恢复过来。"......谢谢你，Zack。我已经很久没有这样笑过了.....真的很长时间了。"  
  
"不需要道谢。我就是为了这个，对吧哥们？"  
  
Cloud坐起身来，将额头按在Zack的额头上，张开嘴想毫不含糊地告诉他，他是那么的 **厉害** ，但他们的小房间的门却随着一声巨响打开，把他们两个人都吓了一跳，差点让Cloud从Zack的腿上滑下来。  
  
"喔哇，Spiky！" Zack一把抓住Cloud的后背，在他落地前将他扶正。"小心点。"  
  
Cloud从Zack的肩上看向站在门口的人。".....Sephiroth，"他说，半是震惊，半是警觉。  
  
Zack抖了一下，转身面对Sephiroth，眼睛微微眯起，笑容几乎凝固在他的脸上。"Seph，"他笑容很明亮地说。太明亮了。Cloud踢了他一脚，值得庆幸的是，他的笑容里少了几分刺目的亮度。"怎么了？"  
  
"我有个问题要问Strife，关于我的服装更换问题，"Sephiroth回答，一如既往的淡漠，"不过我想那可以再等等。" 他的目光闪到Zack缠在Cloud的腰部的手臂上。  
  
Zack的手臂占有性地收紧了。"是啊，我们有点忙，不好意思，"Zack说，听起来毫无歉意。"Cloudy在帮了我很多忙了。"  
  
"Zack，冷静点。"Cloud对着他的耳朵嘶声道。"他只是个孩子。让我来帮他，好吗？" 他对着Sephiroth说："其实，我正打算和Aerith谈一谈这件事。你想不想和我一起去？"  
  
一想到要把杀害Aerith的凶手直接带到她面前，他的内心深处就会充满抗拒，但他用冷酷的决心打消了这个念头。要是他们把他当做敌人来对待，那么如果他的记忆恢复了，他们怎么能指望他的行为会有什么不同呢？  
  
"Cloud，"Zack抗议道。  
  
"不会有事的。"Cloud低声安慰道。他从Zack不依不饶的怀抱中滑出，转头看向Sephiroth，他希望他的表情是微笑而不是紧张的面无表情。"我们走吧？"  
  
Sephiroth点点头，疑惑的目光仍在他和Zack之间来回。在他经过的时候，他为Cloud拉开了车门。"希望.....我没有打扰到什么重要的事情？" 他的语气听起来一反常态的不确定。  
  
Cloud叹了口气，用手捋了捋头发。"没，Zack只是.....今天心情不好。别担心。"他停顿了一下。"其实，我拉着你跟我一起走，但我连Aerith在哪里都不知道。抱歉。"  
  
"我相信她正在后台，和Tifa一起研究服装。"  
  
对于Tifa的名字的用法，Cloud眨了眨眼。如果Tifa和Sephiroth是今生的好友，那无疑相当于是宇宙级的讽刺。  
  
Sephiroth带领他穿过狭窄的通道，进入舞台幕布后面的大空间。一群在大木头上画山画水的人短暂地抬头看了一眼，然后转身回到自己的工作中。几个男生玩笑地拿着厚厚的泡沫剑互相挥舞着。在房间的另一边，立着一个大架子，旁边的箱子里摆满了同样五颜六色的布料。当看到两个非常熟悉的女人一边翻着衣服一边聊天，Cloud的心猛然一跳。  
  
"Tifa! Aerith！" Cloud就算想，也无法抑制住自己的笑容。  
  
Aerith笑得很灿烂，挥手道。"Cloud! Seph! 怎么了？“  
  
"嘿伙计们，"Tifa说着，眼神中流露出一种特别的神情。多年的相处，让Cloud非常熟悉她的表情，这个表情，他知道，这意味着她并不是很开心，通常情况下，要遭罪的是他。不过，公事在先。  
  
"Aerith，Sephiroth有一个关于第四场戏中换服装的问题。"他说着，值得高兴的是，他已经翻到了那一页。"我给它计了时间，要换出的时间太长了，他要在这之前重新出现在舞台上。我希望我们能修改一下，让他换起来会更方便。比如说...."一阵阵的灵感突然袭来，让他眼前一亮。"好吧，反正他的长衫下是没穿的，所以他可以先脱掉那件衣服再穿上羽翼，就像练习的时候一样。不过，也许我们可以让他继续穿皮裤，直接把毛茸茸的部分拉上就可以了，而不是让他们做一套完全不同的裤子。就像附加的裙子一样。"  
  
Cloud孩子气的部分，在他把Sephiroth要穿的东西都说成是带着毛茸茸的加装裙子时得到了报复性的满足。  
  
Aerith若有所思地唔了一声。"那是可行的。Seph，要不你跟我一起去试试？"  
  
Cloud吓到了，他没有想到她会想和Sephiroth一对一的交谈，他的心里还没有做好准备，但在他还没来得及说什么的时候，她就把那个高大的男人推了出去。  
  
Tifa转身看向他。"Cloud.....我们可以谈谈吗？私人谈话。" Cloud皱了皱眉，她又补充道："是关于Zack的事。"  
  
她把他从通道里拽了出去，完全走出了剧场，然后皱着眉头，对峙地抱起双臂。"你以为你在做什么？"  
  
Cloud短暂地闭上眼睛，希望大家不要再问他不懂的问题了。不过，这显然是一种徒劳的努力。  
  
Tifa叹了口气，摇了摇头。"你当然不能直截了当的回答我。这事到底发生了多久了？你明明知道Aerith对他有好感。你怎么能这样对她？还有Zack! 他 **知道** Se.....  
  
"Tifa，"Cloud说。"你在说什么？"  
  
"当然是你和Zack！" Tifa将双手举到空中。"别装傻了，谁都知道你们现在是一对了！你以为当你在Kunsel和所有人面前手牵手走进来的时候，就不会发生这种事吗？说到底，那是怎么回事？你讨厌公开展显自己的感情，我知道你讨厌。是不是因为——  
  
"等等，等等，Tifa，什么？你说我和Zack是一对？"  
  
"我—"Tifa放下了手，突然显得很茫然。"你们不是？天啊，等等，你们不是？"  
  
"呃，"Cloud说，因为没有什么好说的了。不管怎么说，他的表情大概已经说明了一切。  
  
"哦，"Tifa说。".....我明白了。我想这就是为什么Aerith似乎并没有在意的原因吧。那个女孩有时候就是知道这些事情。" 感到羞愧，她补充道："对不起。对你大喊大叫的。"  
  
"没关系，"Cloud说，仍很困惑，"但你为什么会认为——"  
  
"你们一直在牵手，"Tifa提醒他。" **一直牵着** 。我们约会的时候，你甚至都没有牵过我的手。而且你们两个人都给了对方那种 **表情** 。你知道的，就像 **哦，亲爱的，如果我和你分开的时间长了，我一定会枯萎而死的，我最真实最亲爱的爱** ——"  
  
"好了，够了，我明白了。"Cloud急忙说，勉强驱散了要爬上脸颊的羞红。他们看起来真的像这样的吗？好吧，Tifa的戏弄有一半是对的，考虑到与Cloud分开太久的时候，Zack的眼睛里会有一种发自内心的恐惧感，但是....他们真的看起来....？  
  
还有，他真的和 **Tifa** 约会过吗？  
  
"不过说真的，你最近是怎么了？" Tifa给他一个怀疑的眼神。"你的行为很奇怪，看着周围的一切，好像迷路了什么的一样。周六你让Zack超级担心，你一定是跟他说了 **什么** ，因为他现在不知怎么的比平时更黏人了。"  
  
Cloud叹了口气，不确定地咬着下嘴唇。Zack也许是他最好的朋友，但Tifa是他从小到大的朋友，她一直以来都很擅长破解他的情绪。照这样的速度，Genesis要拿着生锈的勺子狠狠地敲他了，因为他是个差劲的说谎者。以前Reno经常骂他 "该死的让人搞不明白的混蛋 "的日子到哪里去了？  
  
"我知道这个表情。"Tifa说。"那表情是在说'这次我到底要告诉蒂法多少呢？'来吧，Cloud，我已经在你身边十八年了。不管是什么事，都不会有那么糟的，好吗？"  
  
"我....有些事情想不起来了。"Cloud决定这么说。Tifa既冷静又务实 这两种特质让她成为了一个很好的朋友，除非你需要告诉她一个荒诞不经的故事，而这个故事更有可能促使她寻求医疗帮助而不是实际的帮助 "Zack只是有点过度保护了。"  
  
"什么？" Tifa说，惊呼道。她的手飞快地抬起来，抓住了Cloud的脸，来回拉扯着，仿佛仅凭这一点就能判断出他的精神状态。"我以为医院治好你了! 你要不要回去？要不要去找医生？我知道你讨厌医生，但是———"  
  
"放松点，"Cloud说。"昏迷后失忆并不罕见。"  
  
"但是——你没有忘记什么重要的事情吧？哦，天哪，如果——"  
  
"Tifa。"  
  
Tifa哼了一声。"我真的很担心你，Cloud Strife——"  
  
"不好意思，"一个熟悉的低沉的声音说道。  
  
两人惊得跳了起来分开了，Tifa的手从Cloud的脸上拿开，仿佛被灼伤了一样。"Sephiroth！" Tifa说。"我们只是....呃..嗯，我是说....."  
  
"我们只是在聊天而已。"Cloud在Tifa结结巴巴时说道。一想到他们讨论过的事情，他就感觉到另一种尴尬的热度染红了自己的脸颊。莫非就连Sephiroth也认为他和Zack.....他们是.....  
  
"别因为我的缘故而停下来。"Sephiroth说道。"我只是来传达一个信息，Aerith想和你进一步谈一谈换装的事情，Strife。"他快步走回了剧场里。  
  
"Shit，"Tifa说。"Angeal估计得杀了我，委婉地，当然。并发表演讲说这是为了大义。"不过当Cloud给了她一个疑惑的眼神时，她只说："别在意我。去找Aerith谈谈吧。我要去沉思我即将到来的出于好意的死亡。"  
  
***  
  
"哦，你来了！" Aerith说着，Cloud拖着疲惫的身躯回到了剧院里。"我还在想你去哪里了。我需要和你一起去看一下服装的变化。对了......" 她调皮地咧嘴笑了笑。"你和Seph的谈话进行得怎么样？"  
  
Cloud眨了眨眼。"嗯，什么？"  
  
Aerith的脸色顿时垮了下来。"你们根本就没说话，是吗？那个没救的男人.....我猜他应该是没有告诉我，就跑到哪里去生闷气了吧。"  
  
"我没有做这种事。" Cloud吓了一跳，Sephiroth从帘子的另一边隐蔽地出来，对峙性地折起双臂。他不喜欢Sephiroth表现出对峙性的时候，他不喜欢；通常情况下，结果是很多人死了。就算这个Sephiroth可能不会杀人，但这也让他很紧张。  
  
Aerith兴奋地拍了拍手。"我知道! Cloud，你为什么不现在跟Seph聊聊呢？你和我只需要在这节课结束前把事情弄清楚就好了。你们两个好好的聊一聊，好吗？深呼吸 记住我跟你说的话，Seph！"  
  
"等等，等等，不。"Cloud在她没来得及将他，连同好奇的Sephiroth和更多他无法回答的问题一起抛下并溜走前说道。如果Sephiroth问他更多关于音乐剧的事情，他肯定不会记得，那他就会完完全全搞砸了的。Aerith要更加安全，安全得多。"Aerith，我们先把事情办好再说吧。"  
  
Sephiroth皱起了眉头。  
  
"我——需要尽快回到Zack身边。"Cloud说，试图唤起Sephiroth负责任的那一面。他总得有的；他是将军，对吧？能用文书工作管理一整排士兵的人，一定是天生就喜欢截止日期和有条有絮。"他现在可能正在偷懒。"  
  
虽然如此，Sephiroth只是眉头皱得更深。"是了，"他说。" **Zack，** 我很抱歉 Aerith；我要走了。无论如何，谢谢你的帮助。"  
  
"不，Seph，等等——！" Aerith在他离开时伤心地叹息着。"可怜的，可怜的人。还有你这个可怜的、无知的孩子....."  
  
Cloud皱了皱鼻子。"什么？"  
  
"哦，Cloud......" 她摇了摇头。"你最好还是自己想明白。好了，我们开始工作吧。"  
  
"其实，我也不知道能不能帮得上什么忙。"Cloud不确定地说道。“我——”  
  
Aerith对着他温暖地笑了笑。"别担心，Cloud。我知道你记得。"  
  
"我——什么？“  
  
"毕竟，我也记得。"  
  
***  
  
"Zack！" Cloud把门摔开。  
  
Zack差点从椅子上往后倒下来，椅子在他后腿不稳地摇摇晃晃。"哇啊——Cloud？怎么了？"  
  
Cloud看着从身后探出头来的Aerith。  
  
Zack从座位上跳起来。"Aerith？怎么了，宝贝？" 他停顿了一下。"等等，shit，我是说——"  
  
Aerith咯咯咯地笑了起来。"你都不知道我已经等你再这样叫我一次多久了，Zack。"  
  
"等等，什么？" 恍然大悟的表情出现Zack的脸上。"哦！哦 shit！Cloud，她真的——"  
  
Cloud对他微微一笑，点点头。  
  
Zack他whoops的一声，将两人都打了个措手不及，他的双臂缠住他们，将他们从地面举了起来。"这真是太好了！我一只手牵着我最好的朋友，另一只手牵着我的女朋友，就像这样，我可以征服整个世界！"  
  
"好了，我们冷静一下吧，超级大人物。"Aerith说，但并没有克制住自己，而是明显地赞赏地拍了拍Zack的二头肌。"我们还有些正经事情要谈。"  
  
"确实！" Zack说着，把他们两个人都小心地放下来。"那你是怎么想起来的？是不是像我一样，被Cloud用意念力击中了？" Zack调皮地扭动着手指。  
  
"什么——？不，别听他的，Aerith，没有意念力攻击。"Cloud说。"完全没有。"  
  
"你确定吗，哥们？你真的，真的确定？"Zack用手摸着Cloud的头发，一脸的兴奋。"我怎么知道你没有？ **你** 怎么知道你没有？你怎么知道我知道—"  
  
"Zack！" Cloud愤愤不平地用手拍了拍。  
  
Aerith笑了笑。"看到你这个样子真好，Cloud。更快乐了。更轻快了。我想，应该是这里的某个人的功劳吧。"她又拍了拍Zack的手臂，眨巴着眼睛，补充道："没关系，我不介意分享。"  
  
Cloud被自己的口水呛到了。"Aerith！"  
  
她稍微严肃了一些。"至于我是怎么想起来的....嗯，好像一直都是这样。我想，这和我的传承有关。我甚至.....好吧，Zack，你还记得你死后的事情吗？"  
  
"呃，没有？" Zack挠了挠头。"我想这就是死亡该有的情况吧。"  
  
Aerith点点头。"我记得我死后的事情。不过，我想Zack应该不会记得了。你可能得让他回忆起一些事情。让他慢慢接受信息。"她说着，给了Cloud一个明显的眼神。  
  
Cloud耸了耸肩。"不过，我也忘了很多东西。我们还是要去找Genesis的问所以事情。"  
  
"哦，对哦。抱歉。"Aerith说。"未被强化的人类大脑并不是真的要处理那么多信息的。虽然你的大脑现在是这样，但我想，你终究会找回来的。"  
  
"其实，关于这个我有一个问题。"Zack说着，像上课一样举起了手。"我们的眼睛又开始发光，我感觉我绝对比以前强了很多。我和Cloudy怎么会拿回我们的增强体质的？"  
  
"好吧，魔晄是生命之流。你们的灵魂还记得。你们的身体只是需要一点提示而已。"  
  
Cloud惊疑不定地问："我——是 杰诺瓦吗——？“  
  
"哦，不，"Aerith急忙说道。"她毕竟不属于生命之流。所以，我想你可能会觉得你的强化效果.....比起以前，要差一些....."她点了点头。"Cloud，你的力量最终来自于星球，而不是她。对于Zack来说，J细胞从没被注射过。所以，应该不会有太大的区别。"  
  
"是这样吗....." Cloud的目光落到了他的手上。"那就好。"  
  
"Aerith，"Zack认真地说，然后问出了也许是最重要的问题。"你知道为什么我们都被带回来了吗？"  
  
Aerith叹了口气，摇了摇头。"我很抱歉。直到星球在把我们都送来之前把我召唤回来，我对死后的一千年左右的时间里发生什么并不了解。我无法继续保持自我。而我也无法解读星球说的那些话。Genesis也不知道吧？所以说，唯一可能知道的人就是Cloud了。"  
  
"然而我也忘了。"Cloud面无表情地说道。"这下好了。我还需要多久才能想起来？"  
  
"我真的不知道。"Aerith说。"从几天到几个月到几年都有可能。这种事又不像是以前曾经发生过，从来没有人需要在记忆完好的情况下转世，更何况是一个本应是不死之身的人。Cloud，你是怎么做到让自己死亡呢，毕竟你是 **不死之身** ？"  
  
Zack吐槽道。"等等什么Cloud你是不死之身，你怎么从来没有告诉我？"  
  
"'让他慢慢接受信息'，某人说？" Cloud对着Aerith扬起了眉毛。  
  
Aerith用手捂着脸，呻吟着。"对不起，我刚刚有点沮丧......"  
  
"老兄，你们刚才说的一切，现在都更容易理解了呢！"  
  
***  
  
"那么，Cloudy，你几岁了？" Zack 戳了戳Cloud瘫在桌子上的身形。  
  
"不记得了。很老。" Cloud把脸更深地埋进他的怀里。他讨厌说起自己的人生故事。哪怕大部分的故事都由是Aerith来说的。  
  
"那你又杀了多少次Sephiroth？"  
  
"克隆人也算吗？" Cloud停顿了一下。"无所谓了。记不清楚了。反正他最终还是放弃了。"  
  
"那你的剑有多少块呢？"  
  
"六个。还有不，不能借给你。我弄丢了。"  
  
"兄弟，这么厉害的剑，你怎么会丢了？那么，你的——"  
  
"我的摩托车也不行。"  
  
Zack哀怨道。"什么么么么么？为什么不呢？"  
  
"除了我没有人可以驾驶芬里尔。"  
  
"连你最好的朋友都不行？Cloooooooouuu—"  
"不，而且他现在可能已经不在了。" Cloud花了一点时间来悼念。  
  
"你的摩托车是个男的？" 光从他的语气就能听出Zack是在挑眉。"你知道这说明了什么——"  
  
Cloud从安全的怀里钻出来，瞪大了眼睛。"不管你要说什么关于我的性取向的笑话，相信我，Reno已经说过了，而且更多。"  
  
Zack叹了口气，拍了拍Cloud的头。"真是个脾气暴躁的小猫咪。我离开他的时候肯定不是这样的。Aerith，是谁把我的Cloudy给弄成这样的？"  
  
Aerith唔了一声。"好吧......你要长故事，还是短故事？"  
  
"求求你了，不要再说了。"Cloud呻吟着，翻身下楼。"故事时间结束了。我们在故事时间里呆了半个小时。饶了我吧。"  
  
"但我想知道! 谁伤害了你，Spike？"  
  
"好吧，那么，超短的故事。"Cloud说。"神罗很烂。宝条很烂。Sephiroth很烂。我的生活超级烂。结束了。"  
  
"不，什么，Cloud，那不算数——"  
  
钟声响起。Cloud在心里感谢不管哪个还在听他祈祷的神灵，老实说，到现在，他还以为他们都不在了。  
  
Zack对着Cloud的脸挥了挥手指。"好吧，Cloud，这次你可能逃过了一劫，但下次你可别想这么容易就脱身了！Zack大哥要查清楚是谁伤了他的Spiky，然后再去打爆一些人的头。现在，走吧。我们有共同的助教课程。回头见，Aerith！"  
  
"Zack，我真的比你大——"  
  
Aerith笑着招手。"玩得开心，小伙子们！"  
  
Zack抓起Cloud的手，拖着他往外走，继续他们的校园生活。  
  
***  
  
出乎意料的是，尽管Zack仍然不肯松开他的手，这一天接下来时间却很顺利。Cloud很肯定Zack是扔开了自己的班级坐到了Cloud的旁边，但似乎没有人注目，所以他猜测，这一定是一个很频繁的事情——完全有可能，考虑到Zack的是什么样的人。  
  
午饭是和Tifa、Barret、Yuffie一起吃的，幸好这三人都很健谈，不需要Cloud多贡献对话，就能带动这场聊天。Zack和Aerith也顺利地转移了话题到Cloud能多参与一些方面，所以这段时间过去了，只有Tifa担忧的看了他几眼。  
  
Cloud抽出时间研究了一下坐在食堂周围的学生。他注意到Rufus的金色头发和Rude的光头在刺眼的灯光下闪闪发亮，旁边是Reno那独特的红色马尾。他还看到Sephiroth和Angeal与Kunsel和其他一些身材高大、体格健壮的男孩一起，从桌子旁那些簇拥着的女孩中脱颖而出。Jessie、Biggs和Wedge经过他们的桌子时，向他们招手。在某一刻，他觉得自己看到Reeve和Cid，他们显然是老师，在学生们的簇拥下，在讨论一些很有可能是工程方面的事情时，狂热地打着手势。  
  
看到这么多的老朋友聚集在一个地方，让他不禁对Vincent和Nanaki感到好奇。当然，Nanaki不会和这里的其他同学们很合得来。一想到他可能会转世为人，就会让Cloud微微想笑。另一方面，Vincent则很可能在某个地方睡着了，也许在遗忘之都？Cloud能记得的最后一次是很久以前的事了，人类还没有想通如何穿越沉睡森林，所以也许这里还存在着过去的堡垒，没有被现代文明所触及。他不禁希望，也许Vincent可能比他们更了解他们的情况。  
  
按照Zack的说法，他们吃完午饭后只剩下一节课，这对于高四的学生来说是很常见的，所以他们决定把Aerith接过来，然后去Genesis的办公室，进行一天的第四节，也是最后一节课。  
  
"Aerith现在在图书馆当助手，"Zack说，"让我看看能不能求图书馆管理员让她下班。如果我做不到的话...... 你会知道的。"当他们进入宽敞的房间时，他给了Cloud一个神气的笑容，房间里全都是高高的书架，上面堆满了各式各样的书。"就在这里待着，好吗？我可不想你碰到麻烦以至于我不得不用.....任何手段，呵。"他拍拍Cloud的脑袋，然后消失在众多书架之间。  
  
Cloud等了五分钟，然后是十分钟，再等十五分钟。没有喧嚣的声音出现，所以他猜测Zack是被什么东西分散了注意力。叹了口气，他开始在书架间徘徊，希望能碰到Zack，把他拉回正轨。不过，当他经过科学部分的时候，瞥见了一缕熟悉的银发。一阵阵悸动在他的脑海中闪过，想起上次Sephiroth被一堆科学相关的书籍包围的时候，他还没来得及阻止自己，就已经惊呼出声："Sephiroth？你在这里做什么？"  
  
Sephiroth的头慢慢地从一本印着小字的厚厚的精装书上抬起来。 ".....哦，"他疲惫地揉着鼻梁说。"是你。"  
  
Cloud眨了眨眼。老实说一脸疲惫的Sephiroth不太常见；这是他见到这个平时沉默寡言的男人最烦燥不安的一面，包括他曾窥见的那一位真正的将军，以及那个有神的情结的疯子。  
  
"这应该是我问你的问题，Strife，"Sephiroth继续说道。"你不是有一节课吗？"  
  
Cloud耸了耸肩。"我在等着Zack和Aerith。"  
  
"哦，我明白了。" Sephiroth的头又垂了下来。  
  
"呃.....你呢？" Cloud尴尬地问道。他那沮丧的姿势令Cloud有些不安。  
  
"第四节课的时候，我一般都会来图书馆。"Sephiroth说。“我更喜欢等母亲把课上完再和她一起回家。”  
  
Cloud楞了一下。"你的一一母亲？"  
  
"是的，Lucrecia Crescent。生物学老师。" Sephiroth猛地回头瞥了一眼Cloud。"你出错的记忆里又一个漏洞？"  
  
"哦。" Cloud选择了低头盯着自己的脚尖，而不是迎着Sephiroth逼人的目光。"嗯......我想是的。抱歉。"  
  
"不需要道歉。这不是你的错。"  
  
Cloud不知道该如何回答。尴尬的停顿了一下。最后，Cloud终于忍不住问道："一切......都还好吧？"  
  
"......你为什么这么问？"  
  
"嗯.....你好像有点沮丧，没别的意思。"  
  
Sephiroth歪着头，再次打量着Cloud。"是这样吗。"  
  
"你.....想不想谈一谈？" 当Sephiroth对着Cloud眨了眨眼(大概是他的版本的不以为然)时，Cloud急忙补充道："嗯，不是专门和我说，而是和你关系好的人说？呃，我的意思是，你可以和我谈，但前提是你愿意，我不想逼你什么的，你可能会更愿意和其他的人讨论这件事——"  
  
Sephiroth居然轻轻 **笑了** 起来，很短暂，很安静，但它就在那里。"你知道吗，"他说，将下巴靠在手上，"我想我会征求你的意见。告诉我，Strife，如果有某个人，我想接近他，但每当我尝试时，他似乎.......就会被他已经亲近的人所占据，我该怎么做？"  
  
这太 **超现实** 了。Sephiroth有朋友相关的问题？Cloud可没有做这种准备。"我想，"Cloud慢慢的说，"你可以直接告诉他你想做朋友？就算自私一点，要求多相处一些时间也是可以的。我的意思是，一个人可以有多少亲密的朋友又没什么数目限制。"  
  
"哦，不，"Sephiroth纠正说。"我是说浪漫关系的层面。"  
  
".......哦，"Cloud说，感觉自己的脑子好像坏了一样。他 **肯定** 是没有准备好的。他不知道Sephiroth会这样动摇。他甚至都不知道Sephiroth有过 **任何** 的动摇，除了可能的激烈战斗或者其他什么东西以外。"嗯，我，呃，绝对不适合征求恋爱建议，但如果你们不是那么亲密的话.....做朋友也许还是个好的开始？比如，就我个人而言，我甚至不认为我真的会把不熟悉的人当成潜在的恋爱对象，但那只是我自己，所以....." 他撇撇嘴，摇了摇头。"对不起。不是什么很好的建议。"  
  
Sephiroth嗯了一声。"不，这很有帮助。谢谢你，Strife。"  
  
".....你可以直接叫我Cloud，"Cloud提议，尽管他无法抑制地回忆起Sephiroth那平稳低沉的声音几乎是在戏谑地轻轻喊他的名字，" **好久不见** **，Cloud** 。"他总得克服自己的强迫性妄想症吧？反复接触应该是一种有效的方法。  
  
“ 那么，Cloud。" Sephiroth笑了，笑容虽小，但却很真诚，这帮助了Cloud勉强压制住自己在男人的嘴边念出名字时的剧烈颤动。  
  
"谢谢你，Cloud。这......" 他迟疑了一下。"你很可能对我的想法不一样，所以我这样做可能有些冒失，但如果我把你当做我的朋友，可以吗？"  
  
Cloud眨了眨眼，怔了一下，但还是尽量安慰地笑着回道。"当然了。我很荣幸。你是我的朋友，你知道的。"  
  
Sephiroth张了张嘴还想说什么，但一声 "Clooooooooooouuud！"让他面色不渝地把那句话塞了回去。  
  
"Whoa——Zack！" Cloud一个踉跄，Zack像一头惊慌失措的巨兽一样冲向他。Aerith跟在他身后，脸上带着半是疑惑半是无奈的表情。  
  
"我们到处找你！你俩在说什么？" Zack说着，将一只胳膊甩到了Cloud的肩膀上。  
  
"我只是请教一下Cloud的建议而已。"Sephiroth说。如果不是Cloud知道的话，他会觉得他看起来很戒备。而且还有些暴躁。  
  
Zack扬起了眉梢。"来自 **Cloud** 的建议，是吗？"  
  
Cloud皱起了眉头。"不要用这么怀疑的语气。我能给出好建议。偶尔。"  
  
"是的，Zack，Cloud给了我一些 **非常好** 的建议。"Sephiroth说。  
  
"好吧，酷，很好。"Zack说。"很抱歉，Seph，我们跟Rhapsodos先生预约要迟了。得赶紧走了！"  
  
Cloud向Sephiroth挥了挥手，但在Zack把他拖走时，他没有抗拒。他在想其他的事情。 **如果Sephiroth有了喜欢的人**.....  
  
嗯。Cloud从来没有想过自己会扮演媒人的角色，但他不会否认，如果他的重要的另一半真的是人类中的一员，那确实是让Sephiroth不至于对人类失去信心的好办法。  
  
Cloud笑了笑。也许事情终于在往好的方向发展了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过度保护的Zack是世界上最棒的挡箭牌，但即使他不在那里，Cloud也是一个无意识的挡箭高手，所以我只能说
> 
> 可怜的seph
> 
> 临走时请留下评论：)
> 
>  **译者的话:**  
>  good to see you, Cloud  
> 降临之子萨菲罗斯出场  
> 英配：good to see you  
> 日配：久しぶり  
> 中翻：好久不见


	4. Angeal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我意识到我已经犯了严重的愚蠢错误，在genesis rhapsodos的部分中没使用大量的loveless引用
> 
> 已改过自新
> 
> psa：我不是loveless的专家，这种解释实际上直接与devs/guidebook所说的冲突了，还可能包括我看不懂的日文版本（但这是cloud的解释，所以我猜这是被允许的）

Genesis在房门打开后的反应在意料之中。"又来了一个，Cloud？" 他不赞同地看着他们三人。  
  
"说起来，这一次不是我的错。"Cloud说。"她已经知道了一段时间了。"  
  
"真是失礼。"Aerith对Genesis说道。"你的意思是说，你不想让我帮忙弄清楚是怎么回事吗？"  
  
Genesis沉思片刻。"不，"他承认道。"你的存在并不是.......不受欢迎。"  
  
"这就对了，我的女朋友棒极了，能有她在你很幸运，你这个红发的混蛋。"Zack说道。"你到底让不让我们进去？"  
  
Genesis重重地叹了一口气，他扶着门让他们踏进他的办公室时。这是一个狭小而拥挤的房间，只有一扇被拉上了的百叶窗。一排排的文件柜靠着墙。有一个大书架，里面堆满了新旧文献。Cloud觉得他瞥见了最上面的书架，完全是专门用来放不同版本的LOVELESS。单一的木质书桌在一摞又一摞的文件的重量下发出呻吟。Genesis重新坐回到一张看起来很柔软的高背皮滚椅上。"那么，你来这里是要告诉我什么？"  
  
"好吧，很明显Aerith和Zack记得，"Cloud说。"还有—"  
  
"还有我们全部都记得，"Zack交叉着双臂说道。"我的意思是...... **全部** 。"  
  
"我明白了。"Genesis说。"那你真的是个特例，Cloud。"  
  
Cloud皱起了眉头。又不是他 **想要** 这样的。  
  
"嘿！" Zack听起来很生气。"难道我们就这样无视这个混蛋所做的一切吗？他杀了几百个人! 还把他们变成了克隆人! 还可能把Seph逼到邪道上! 至少说声对不起吧，伙计！“  
  
"很好，"Genesis说。"对不起。我们现在可以回正事上了吗？"  
  
"你试图吃我们的 **头发** ！"  
  
"没事的，"Aerith说。"他其实没那么生气。让他喊出来几分钟就好了。"  
  
Zack哀怨。"Aerith，你这个叛徒——"  
  
"不管怎样，"Cloud说，"Aerith说，我可能最终会记起这一切。坏消息是，我们不知道最终会是什么时候。"  
  
Aerith点了点头。"Cloud已经开始回忆起了今生的一些事情，所以，有希望很快就会想起来了。"  
  
".......我想起来了？" Cloud没意识到这种展开。这不是什么新鲜事，但他觉得这样的情况，至少，他应该知道的。  
  
"你记得Seph的服装，"Aerith指出。"不是实际的换装本身——这部分你写下来了，而是它是什么样子。没有人告诉过你它是什么样子，但关于我应该如何修改它，你提出了一个很好的建议。而且你那天不是自己跑去了Zack家了吗？“  
  
Genesis给了Cloud一个沉思的眼神。"你的表现很奇怪，比起以前的你。少了些疲倦，多了些...... 不确定。惊慌。年轻的你的意识一定是渗漏了出来"  
  
"......哈。" Cloud当然不觉得有什么不同。这就是他平时的惊慌程度。"有这么严重吗？"  
  
"不，我相信这是个好兆头。"Genesis说。"如果融合你所有的记忆也这么顺利的话，那么我们就不用担心以后会出现身份危机。这部分Zackary似乎做的还不错，虽然比平时多了些许的亢奋，但我不确定这更多是因为实际的融合过程，还是只是他脑子单纯。"  
  
Zack从满腹牢骚回过神来，抗议道："喂，别叫我Zackary！"  
  
“ **这** 是你从他的辱骂里抓住的重点？" Cloud摇了摇头。"不管怎么说，我想我们只能静观其变了。除非.....你觉得Vincent可能知道么？"  
  
Genesis皱起了眉头。"Vincent.....我已经有很长一段时间没有见到他了。应该说已经有一个多世纪了吧。他很可能在某个地方睡着了。我想我们可以去找，但我怀疑这比单纯的等待你的记忆回归更有效。即使这么多年了，我也没能找到他消失的地方。我敢说，他一直在躲着我。在你消失之后.......他很难受。对于他这样的人来说，太多的回忆......  
  
"Vincent....." Zack若有所思地拍了拍下巴。"哦！可能是Seph爸爸的那个闷闷不乐的吸血鬼？"  
  
Genesis看起来一脸痛苦。"这过度简化他的情况和Sephiroth的血统了，显然这一次的情况不是这样的，不过......是的，我想。"  
  
"你会喜欢他的，我觉得，"Cloud告诉Zack。"您喜欢攻克棘手的人。不过他会讨厌你的"  
  
"Oh-ho。" Zack咯咯咯地笑着搓了搓手。"我的最爱。"  
  
"我们应该去找他。"Cloud说。"至少该让他知道我没死。"  
  
"确实如此，"Genesis承认。"我们的生存方式是孤独的；我不希望任何人没有真正的同伴却经历如此长时间的与世隔绝。即使他 **一直** 在躲着我。"  
  
"好了，暑期实地考察旅行！" Zack欢呼起来。  
  
"好了，既然事情已经解决了，那我们就进入到更大的问题上吧。"Aerith欢快地说道。"当然，是Seph。"  
  
***  
  
Angeal在书房里发现早该离开很久了的Sephiroth时，他正脸朝下趴在书本上。"让我猜猜看，"他同情地说道。"又是Zack。"  
  
"我不明白。"Sephiroth说，声音低沉地说。"就在几天前，他还没有意见。他甚至还在和Aerith悄悄谋划着这件事。然而现在，不知为何我成了他眼中的头号敌人。"  
  
"也许是他终于明白了你想破坏他最好的朋友的贞洁。"  
  
"我不想破坏Cloud的 **贞洁** 。" Sephiroth终于抬起头来，听起来被很是被冒犯了。  
  
"你不是吗？那你前几天还对他穿那条黑色围裙的臀部说的是什么？还有，你终于敢叫他Cloud了？"  
  
"我对Cloud的感情并不是由他的外貌定义的，不管这种外貌有多吸引人，"Sephiroth说。然后，他几乎是内疚地补充道："那会是一个比简单的 **破坏** 精细得多的过程。"  
  
Angeal咳嗽了一声。他没想过要听到的朋友对他性生活的野心。  
  
"你能不能.....问问Aerith？" 如果Sephiroth是其他人的话，他可能是在乞求了。"根据学校的传言，她和Zack现在正在约会。她也许能判断出我做错了什么事。"  
  
"根据学校的传言，Cloud和Zack在过去四年里也有过一段不愉快的恋情，所以我觉得这个假设并不靠谱。"Angeal指出。"况且，你什么时候在乎过别人对你做错或做对的想法了？"  
  
"Cloud对Zack的意见很重视。"Sephiroth委屈地说道。"而且，就算Zack永不说什么关于我的彻头彻尾的负面话语，作为Cloud最好的朋友，他最有能力打断我和Cloud之间的任何交流。没有办法，我没有选择，只能获得他的认可。"  
  
"Zack不是那种不让朋友做自己真正想做的事情的人。而且，我觉得Cloud也不是那种让别人来支配他的行动的人，不管是不是最好的朋友。"Angeal说道。"做他的朋友就好了。如果他喜欢和你在一起的时间，他会的。"  
  
Sephiroth点了点头。"真有趣。"他说。"Cloud也是这么说的。差不多一个意思。"  
  
Angeal的眼睛一亮。"你跟Cloud说过话？一次真正的对话？聊得怎么样？"  
  
"聊的......出乎意料的顺利。"Sephiroth说，嘴角浮现起一丝微笑。"直到Zack打断了。" 他的笑容变成了冷漠。"你会去问Aerith关于他突然反对的事吧？"  
  
Angeal叹了口气。"好吧，我会的。不过，我不明白你为什么不能自己去问她。"  
  
"她现在和Zack、Cloud在一起。他们正在和Rhapsodos先生谈话，很可能在他的办公室里。" Sephiroth直直盯着安格尔。  
  
Angeal又叹了口气。"好了好了，我先走了。有什么发现的话，我再发短信给你。"  
  
神啊，他希望Seph和Zack能尽快克服他们之间的矛盾 他讨厌做这种中间人，但他发现自己总是在做这种事。为什么人们就不能好好相处呢？  
  
***  
  
"Sephiroth依然是个让人头疼的家伙，一如既往地，"Genesis捏了捏鼻梁说道。"我们不能采取任何有害的先发制人的行动——万一失败了到时候让他与我们反目成仇呢？更何况，这又会引出一个问题，那就是他之前的罪过是否真的算在他身上。然而，他太危险了，如果没有任何方法可以确保他不会在恢复记忆后又恢复到以前的样子，那么他就不能被放任不管。但是，Sephiroth曾经是一个很好朋友。也许这就是救赎他的机会。或许，如果我们能尽量拖延时间，帮他提前意识到人性是值得拯救的，希望他今生的记忆足够强大......“  
  
"哦，"Aerith说，"我们 **确实** 知道一个办法......."  
  
"不！不！绝对不，一百个不！" Zack大声说着，将双臂交叉成X形，"再说，我们怎么知道这样做会不会成功？如果事情出了问题，岂不是会让Cloud更难办？"  
  
Genesis摇了摇头。"如果连小狗都否决了，我怀疑我想知道你们两个在想什么。"  
  
"其实，"Cloud说，"我之前和他说过话——Sephiroth——他提到了一些事情....." 在大家的目光转向他的时候，他迟疑了一下，继续说道："很显然他有心仪的人？而且似乎已经持续了一段时间了。高中时期的恋情并不是万能的，但如果他们在一起至少能幸福一点的话，那对他来说是个很好的理由，不至于毁掉这个星球和上面所有的生命。我们为什么不试着帮他们走到一起？即使他不记得了，也可能会有帮助。"  
  
Zack的脸上露出了一副滑稽的表情。"Cloud......你知道他暗恋的人是谁吗？连是谁都不知道，你怎么帮他们走到一起？噢，Aerith，别笑了！"  
  
"噢，我忍不住了！" Aerith又窃笑了几声，用手捂住了嘴。"连Cloud也同意我的看法! 改善Seph的感情生活，肯定会让他的人生观得到全面提升。而且，你不是相信友情和爱情可以打破一切界限的吗？"  
  
"如果他知道自己在做什么，就不会这么说! Cloud，Seph看上的人是—— **啊** ！“  
  
"这是个很棒的主意，Cloud，"Aerith在Zack被蒙住的抗议声中甜甜地说道，她的手紧紧地按住了他的嘴。"你 **一定** 要帮Seph和他的暗恋对象走到一起。即使你还不知道是谁，只要给他点建议，就能帮上不少忙。"  
  
"其实，也许他不记得了，就可以救赎自己了。他不记得就好了。"Cloud说着，一种不祥的预感在看到Aerith的表情时升上了他的胸膛。上一次她这样看他，他最后的结局是穿上了裙子。"别管我说什么了。男朋友的事情是最后的办法，不应该真的指望这能拯救世界。"  
  
"Cloud，"她说，"你不觉得这对你来说也是一个机会吗？也许，如果你能抓住这个机会，和你所认识的Sephiroth一起解决了问题，也许你终于可以向前看了。"  
  
"我已经向前看了。"Cloud抗议道。"我还没有杀了他。我真的说过要帮他。我觉得这已经是相当不错的成就了。"  
  
Aerith摇了摇头。"我不是指你的怨恨。你早就放下了。我说的是你的 **其他** 感情。"  
  
"...我不知道你在说什么"  
  
Genesis揉了揉太阳穴。"这整个事情突然变得 **很** 清楚了。我的报酬不足以让我应付这个。"他感慨道。"事实上，这个世界上再多的报酬也不足以应付这个事情。我有更重要的事情要做，而不是听你们的小打小闹——也就是为下周我们真正的大戏做准备。别忘了你们三个不管有没有前世，都有工作要做。我不接受任何借口，现在，你们都出去吧。“  
  
他们被强行推搡走了。门在他们身后砰的一声关上，几乎夹到了Aerith的长辫子。从里面，他们听到，"我不想听到你们任何人的声音，除非 **真的** 有紧急情况！"  
  
"Cloud，"Aerith说，手仍旧捂着Zack的嘴，"你能不能让我和Zack离开几分钟？我们需要谈谈。"  
  
Zack发出一声被捂住的哀叫，用眼神恳求Cloud不要离开。  
  
"对不起，Zack，"Cloud说。"你自己处理好自己的感情问题，好吗？Aerith生气的时候很恐怖。我会就在这里，呃，在这里等着。"他含糊地向大厅的角落里打了个手势，然后朝那个方向走去。突然间，他撞上了一个结实而宽大的东西，差点倒在地板上，一只大手抓住了他的前臂，将他拽了回来。"哦——Angeal。嗨，对不起。对不起。“  
  
Angeal的脸色相当苍白，神情有些慌乱。"哦，Cloud，是你啊。"他心不在焉地说道。"我——不，没关系。没事了。"他重复着，几乎是对自己说的。"我......我来这里做什么？哦，对了，是来找Aerith说话的。Seph让我去找Aerith谈话.....但是她在办公室里......Rhapsodos先生的办公室？不，Genesis的办公室，但她从来没......？" 他拖着步子，慌乱地走开了。  
  
"你没事吧？" Cloud问道，因为他显然不是很好。  
  
"Cloud，"他说着，忽然眼神锐利地看着Cloud，"谁......不，没什么。" 他摇了摇头。"我——需要走了。我得走了。“  
  
"什么？" Cloud说。这下，他严重的担心了。"Aerith就在附近。她现在正在和Zack说话，不过她应该马上就能搞定了——"  
  
"不，"Angeal打断，颇为不符合这个善良体贴的男人的性格。"我要走了。.......解散，士兵，"他迟了一句地补充道，然后踉踉跄跄地从另一个方向走了出去。  
  
Cloud瞪大了眼睛。然后，非常平静地走回拐角处，打开了Genesis的门。大厅对面，Zack和Aerith在谈话中僵住了。  
  
"女神在上，又怎么了？" Genesis说着从他的文书中抬起头来瞥了一眼。  
  
"Genesis，"他仍然很平静地说，"我觉得我们搞砸了。"  
  
"这又是什么意思？"  
  
"Angeal过来找Aerith说话。"Cloud说。"他....可能是听到了我们说的一些话。我和他说话的时候，他神志不清....他叫我士兵。"  
  
Genesis扔下手中的笔，匆匆走出办公室。"Angeal！"他说。"Angeal，等等！"  
  
"Angeal....." Zack说着，担忧的皱起了眉头。"他和Genesis的关系真的很好。但我......我应该......应该在那里。Genesis不在那里的时候，他......当他....."  
  
Aerith抓住了他的手。"我们先给他们一些单独的时间，然后再去找他们。这听起来怎么样？"  
  
"好。"Zack声音沉重地说道。"嗯......好吧。我可以做到这一点。" 他点点头，似乎是在劝慰自己。  
  
***  
  
十五分钟后，他们发现两人坐在后面的楼梯间里，这里没有学生们的身影，课堂时间已经过半了。Angeal坐在那里，头位于两膝之间，Genesis的手臂环抱着他的肩膀。"Angeal！"他抬头看了看喊出声的Zack，回过神来发现他的怀里抱着一只情绪非常激动的小狗。  
  
"Zack，"Angeal说。因为记忆的冲击，他看起来还是有些发愣。  
  
"Angeal！" Zack说。"我很抱歉——！！我——我....." 他把头埋在Angeal的肩膀上。  
  
"嘘，没事了。"Angeal摸着他的头发说。  
  
"不对，这不对！" Zack大喊着。"我 **杀了** 你！我真的——我......"  
  
"我要求你这么做，"Angeal说。"我愿意死去而不是伤害到任何无辜的人。而如果劣化再进一步.....好了，我很高兴那是你。如果有人要继承我的荣誉和梦想，那一定是你。而你比我做得更多，不像我被我的恐惧所困住。不过，我听说那传给了你，Cloud？" 他深思着看了一眼Cloud。  
  
Cloud不安地动了动，想起了破坏剑在他的照顾下受到的严重损伤。"是啊......抱歉。"  
  
"不，不要道歉。"Angeal说，神情有些好笑。"今天大家都在为自己没有必要道歉的事情道歉是怎么回事？听说对你的帮助挺大的，黎明的英雄，治愈世界之人。"  
  
听着这句话，Cloud瞪大了眼睛指责地看向Genesis。"这是你的错。都怪你。"  
  
"他最讨厌我这样叫他了。"Genesis阴险地说道。"看他脸红还气急败坏地想揭过，很好玩的。"  
  
"因为这不是真的。"Cloud抗议道。"LOVELESS是从囚徒的视角出发的。他是一个不可靠的叙述者。'黎明的英雄，治愈世界之人'——这句话是囚徒对英雄的嫉妒表达，在他们还没有踏上旅程之前，他就已经是流浪者，而不是英雄。这其实并没有任何意义。“  
  
"为什么，Cloud？"Genesis说。"这个解释挺有意思的。你研究过LOVELESS？只是为了我？我受宠若惊了。"  
  
"这 **是** 一个很有意思的解释。"Angeal说。"当然不是我以前听过的，而且我从小就听这边的这个人夸夸其谈。"  
  
Cloud耸了耸肩。"其实我没看过，但听Genesis说了一段时间后，我就记下来了。" 说了几千年那么长的一段时间。  
  
Genesis气吁吁地说。"Cloud Strife！你还说你是我的朋友！"  
  
Cloud又耸了耸肩。  
  
一直以来一直沉默不语的Aerith，在Angeal的肩膀上轻轻的搭上了一只手。"你感觉还好吗，Angeal？有没有恶心的感觉？头疼吗？记忆里有空白吗？"  
  
"我感觉很好。事实上，从身体上来说，我感觉好多了，现在劣化已经消失了。不过，我可能需要睡一觉才能确定我的精神状态。"  
  
Aerith若有所思地嗯了一声，另一只手放在他的太阳穴上，她的手散发着绿色的光芒。"扫描结果看起来也不错。"  
  
"哇，等等！" Zack说着，终于从紧紧抱着Angeal的位置上挪开了。"我还以为魔法已经没有作用了呢？还是说所有的教科书都在骗我们？"  
  
"嗯，只有赛特拉才能在没有魔晶石的情况下施放。教科书上从来没有提到过魔晶石，对吗？"  
  
"是的，"Cloud说，突然想起来了。"当我们停止使用魔晄的时候，他们也就停止了制造人造魔晶石。最后，人造魔晶石已经很少了，以至于人们都忘记了它们。但是生命之流还在，所以没有理由不能用。"  
  
"你知道吗，"Zack说，"如果Angeal想起来后觉得没事，而我想起来后又觉得没事，那现在就告诉大家又有什么不好呢？当然，除了Seph，"他急忙补充道。"可能还有Rufus Shinra那个臭小子。还有他的塔克斯，我想，否则他们就会直接告诉他。还有——"  
  
"好吧，这就是为什么。"Genesis趁他还没来得及进一步扩充名单，就说道。"我还是坚持我之前的立场。知道的人越多，越是不安全。Cloud的行为可以用他的头部受伤来解释，但你真的认为，如果他的朋友们都开始出现了奇怪的行为，Sephiroth就不会怀疑吗？你和Angeal现在就已经够糟糕的了，更何况——"  
  
"这对音乐剧不好，是的，我们知道。"Cloud说。"你知道，我们可以直接......不做音乐剧了。"  
  
" **什么？不！** "  
  
在众人义愤填膺的抗议声中，Cloud举起双手投降。"好吧，这只是一个建议。我们显然不需要它来帮助大家恢复记忆了。照这样的速度，它只会帮助Sephiroth更快地恢复记忆，这才是我们最不希望看到的。他记起来才是最坏的情况。对吧？"  
  
Genesis看向Angeal，Angeal看向Zack，Zack看向Aerith。然后，他们都看向了Cloud。  
  
"对吧.....？好吧，我忘掉了什么？"  
  
Genesis交叉着双臂。"我说过，我不打算让你再被人遗忘，Cloud Strife，我是个说话算话的人。戏还得继续演下去。"  
  
***  
  
Vincent从睡梦中醒来，就像一条从冰冷寂静的湖水深处卷起的鱼，缓慢而平稳，对周围的环境有了渐渐增强的意识。当他坐起身来的时候，他并没有感觉到昏昏沉沉的感觉；他的身体早已摒弃了人类的这种不便。他不知道有多久没有醒来了；他躺着睡觉的那个山洞并没有明显的变化，但这并不意味着什么，就像它的隐蔽性一样，没有任何变化。  
  
他站起身来，朝着后面走去，经过一排又一排滴水的钟乳石和与之相伴的像参差不齐的獠牙一样拔地而起石笋。洞壁光滑，被稀释过的魔晄散发出淡淡的光芒，蓝绿色的光芒从天花板上闪闪发光的矿物上反射下来，散落在地面上。越往后走，光芒越发强烈，直到他走到了一个天然形成的极大的魔晄池，一个巨大的水晶在最深处休息着。  
  
Vincent游走于池中，不被在他的腿上游动的浓郁绿色液体所阻挠。窥视着水晶的深处，当他看到里面一个熟悉的身影时，他既欣慰又失望地叹了口气。他松了一口气，因为他还在那里，没有被任何奇迹般进入了洞穴的探险者打扰。失望于他没有在Vincent沉睡期间奇迹般地醒来，在那里等着给Vincent一个傻笑。  
  
但这两种想法都是不理性的。Vincent很早就不相信奇迹了。  
  
冻结在最中央的身影，双臂伸出，仿佛要坠落，被背上绑着的重物拖着往下掉。五官很难辨认出来，被水晶屏障扭曲了的五官，但Vincent很熟悉，他能认出那双紧闭的眼睛，微微张开的嘴唇，冷清的脸庞，活着的时候从未有过如此平和的表情。他几乎可以说是睡着了。  
  
但Vincent更明白那不是。  
  
他将额头靠在水晶上，喃喃道："你怎么了？Cloud......"  
  
想到Cloud，他最亲密的知己，也是他仅存的同伴之一，面临着和Lucrecia一样的命运，不管是自作多情还是其他，他都很痛苦。她最终还是过世了，但那是在经历了几个世纪的遗憾和痛苦之后，她的灵魂在生命之流中灵魂浪潮的冲击下一点一点地消磨殆尽，就像一粒粒沙石一样。有一次，Vincent问她，这样一个被困在水晶中的存在是否给她带来了肉体上的痛苦，她轻轻地、苦涩地笑了笑，说这只是她应有的忏悔。  
  
伸直身子，他退到魔晄池外，在这一带扫视了一下，看到了从他发现这个山洞时就已经在岩壁的峭壁上汩汩涌出的小山泉。他的眼角余光发现了它，它被新形成的岩石堆遮住了一半，而且比以前更大，他弯下腰来，小心翼翼地脱下手套和铠甲。不过，还没等他的手浸入水中，他就僵住了。  
  
浅浅的水里，有什么东西黑色的、丝丝缕缕的东西在浅水里打着旋儿，丝毫不理会泉水的水流。在他的注视下，它似乎在遇到某种无形的障碍之前，向外膨胀，但仍旧比之前更大。他上一次看到这样的东西是在......  
  
Kadaj。残留思念，感染星痕症候群的孩子们就被这样黑色的水控制了。  
  
警觉着，Vincent追踪着泉水的路径，它通向......  
  
Cloud的魔晄池。  
  
仿佛受到触动，水晶闪烁着，每一次脉动都与水中的黑暗物质的涌动相匹符，光芒击退了它的进攻。  
  
但也只是短暂的。还不够。如果说从Cloud第一次消失后就一直如此的话——  
  
Vincent挺起了肩。尽管他认识Genesis已经有几千年了，但在知道了Cloud的命运后，他并不信任这位曾经的SOLDIER。是的，Cloud让他们走到了一起，是的，但Vincent还是不确定是什么东西维系着Genesis的忠诚。  
  
Cloud失踪后 Vincent和Genesis都没有再去维持他们的团聚，忙着在星球上四处寻找朋友的踪迹。一旦找到了他，Vincent就不愿意让Cloud的水晶单独存在太久。或许，在这么多年后，他的出现并不受欢迎。而Genesis一定会对Vincent隐瞒这件事大发雷霆。  
  
但现在不是犹豫的时候。Vincent不是英雄，不是盖亚的使者。如果说，Cloud一个人战斗了这么久，那么现在唯一可以指望的就只有Genesis了。  
  
他没有什么可收拾的。一个小时之内，他就离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是什么，实际的情节发展？我的天
> 
> 当我开始写的时候想我还没意识到这是一项多么大的尝试，我可能是在兴头上D: 。
> 
> 但没关系，我们会坚持下去的，因为这个粉丝应该得到一个的完整高中au
> 
> 临走时请留下评论：)


	5. Vincent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新的E3预告片和游戏演示是如此的漂亮，我哭了。
> 
> 在感情这一点上cloud是唯一一个为seph焦虑不安的，因为其他人都知道他们最终会走到一起（正是）并有热辣的性爱然后一切都将充满肉汁

接下来的一周，出乎意料地顺利地度过了，因为最初的动荡。Cloud去上课，去参加彩排，成功地躲避了Tifa的猜疑，而且描述他自己的生活本身不就是一种新奇的事吗？  
  
在周一被Cid用丰富的骂声和半威胁的 "让你这该死的spiky坐下来休息，否则就别想再来了！" 赶出去，冷静多了的Shera笑着摇了摇头让他从茶叶店离开之后，他也就不再尝试去上班了。相反，他把空闲时间都用在了学习节目上。他在周三之前就把整个剧本和所有的布置都背下来了，不知道他的效率是一千多年来的学习习惯的结果，还是因为他都已经知道了。他关于陨星的论文因 "太过依赖假设而非事实 "拿到了89的分数，他觉得这是最讽刺的。Zack说，他所在班级的其他同学都不交作业，这也是他们作为高四学生的应有之义。而Sephiroth不知为何，除第一节课和他们每天的课后彩排之外，他都很少出现，这让Cloud的神经很紧张，因为没有了J细胞，他已经无法感应到他在哪里了。  
  
周四放学后，他已因一种高度紧张的挫败感和浑身都是能量的感觉，不想只是坐着 **什么都不做** 。Genesis因为他踱步太多而把他踢出了排练场，大叫道："Cloud Strife！马上滚出我的舞台! 你这是在用你紧张的能量感染我的演员！"  
  
Cloud高兴地掏出耳边的小耳麦走出剧场。剩下的排练时间，他就在学校里闲逛。  
  
"Zack，"周五的下午，当台上的学生们在台上演绎了一段神罗官员徒劳地争论不休的精彩表演，Zack难得在台下的时候，Cloud说，"我们比试一下或者做点别的什么的吧。"  
  
Zack勉强从他标好的稿子上抬起头来，凌乱的涂鸦几乎覆盖了稿子上所有的空白处。"当然，以后吧，"他心不在焉，声音低沉地一边啃着笔一边说。  
  
"Zack。" Cloud把笔从他嘴里拽出来。"真没想到我竟然跟你说这些，我觉得你应该休息一下。"  
  
"Cloud，"Zack抱怨道。"还给我。"  
  
"你知道吗，我本来对你们做音乐剧的事情是没意见的。"Cloud说，"但如果它让你们这样的话，我想我就不再没意见了。"  
  
"哦，这让我这样？" Zack反驳道。"那你呢？你根本都不在乎。这可是我们的高四表演啊，Cloud! 你曾经那么在意过! 不过，我想， **在意过** 是准确的，因为你似乎已经不在意了! 谁需要你的允许？“  
  
"我也不知道，只是我觉得很奇怪，你们都把注意力放在了一个小小的高中剧上，而不是放在 **即将毁灭的世界** 上。"  
  
"那前些天睡得很好的人是谁?!"  
  
"休息一下和完全无视这个问题是不一样的！"  
  
"嗯，我们都不知道是什么问题! 也许我们不做任何事情是因为 **有人忘记了** ，我们也没办法！"  
  
两人相视一眼，心头跳了一下，两下，呼吸沉重。Zack耷拉下脑袋。  
  
Cloud叹了口气，用手捋了捋自己的头发。"比试？"  
  
"比试，"Zack赞同道。  
  
***  
  
"这真是个糟糕的主意。"Genesis说着，领着他们往大厅里走去。"我要坦白地说这是一个真正糟糕的、糟糕透顶的主意，听明白了吗？试着站在我的角度想一想。作为将为你们的安全承担法律责任的人，这真的是——"  
  
"听明白了。"Cloud说。  
  
"你连剑都没有！"  
  
Genesis大声的口头抗议，他直接把他们带到了学校的花园，在那里他们发现Angeal 和Aerith并排蹲在一起，膝盖深陷在泥土里。  
  
"Angeal和你的朋友Lockhart小姐一起担任自卫会的联合会长。"Genesis对着Cloud解释道。"他能给你安排好任何你需要的东西。包括垫子。"他告诉Angeal。"很多很多的垫子，Angeal。这些傻瓜还没有测试过他们的体能。"  
  
"没问题，"Angeal说。"只要给我们十五分钟左右的时间完成移植这个，然后我就和你一起去。我自己可能也需要一两个回合。"  
  
他小心翼翼地将一棵小树从花盆里拔出，将其安放在地面的洞里，闲着没事就和Genesis和Zack聊天。Aerith用熟练而流畅的动作将土填入。Cloud问她："有什么需要我帮忙的吗？"  
  
"嗯......哦，我知道了，"Aerith说，"你能不能把像这样的植物拔出来？" 她把手伸到身后，举起一丛绿油油的植物，叶子上长着尖尖的绿叶，茎上长着毛茸茸的东西。"一定要把它们的根部都弄到手，小心倒刺。"  
  
Cloud歪着头。"为什么，它是病了还是怎么了？"  
  
Aerith咯咯咯地笑了起来。"哦，不。这些都是杂草。有时候，你得把那些不产出什么的植物拔掉，免得它们把其他的生命都憋死，这样才能让那些娇嫩的、更有用的植物有机会。当然，什么是有用的，什么是不有用的，是由人类任意定义的......."  
  
"似乎是个对生活很贴切的比喻。"Cloud说。  
  
Aerith笑了笑。"我发现园艺通常是这样的。"  
  
***  
  
"Cloud，你变慢了！" 当Cloud和Zack在一连串的击打中相碰撞时，Genesis大声说。  
  
"闭嘴，Genesis！"他回头叫道，但不得不急忙躲开，因为Zack的拳头在他的头顶上挥过。  
  
"别——担心，老兄，"Zack气喘吁吁的说着，随着Cloud开始更加积极的移动，他的喘气越来越大。"我确定——没法说，你——whoa，你真够快的！"  
  
"不过，他说的没错，"Cloud一边说，一边用绊住着Zack的脚踝，闪电般地绕过他的腿，狠狠地推了他一下，把他掀翻在地，仰面朝天。他闷闷不乐地趴在Zack身上，一脸恼怒。"我 **变** 慢了。"  
  
Zack在他身下松懈下来。"好吧，好吧，我认输。湿婆的奶子，Cloudy，如果那是你慢一点的版本，你的速度 **有** 多快？"  
  
"还不够快。"Cloud面无表情地说道。"Sephiroth从不保留俘虏。"  
  
Zack叹了口气。"有时候很难相信有人能打败他。他是个标志，你知道吗？ **将军** 。但你真的成长了很多，不是吗，Cloud？我想真的是看到了你成长了才会让我有这样的感觉吧......."  
  
Cloud耸了耸肩。"他也不相信。他的自尊心是他的堕落的原因，比什么都更重。"  
  
"这个，还有你那绝对牛逼的剑术。"Zack说。"别低估自己了，哥们。" 看着Cloud疑惑的样子，他调皮地笑了笑。"呵，看来是有人不相信我了。是不是要挠痒痒怪来劝劝这个倔强的小陆行鸟啊？"  
  
"搞什么，Zack，我又不是小孩子——"  
  
"你不是，但你很小！"  
  
Cloud绝对没有尖声说。"Zack！"  
  
"好吧，我们不庆幸伟大的Sephiroth没这里看到这一幕吗？"Genesis的声音从他们的头顶上狡黠地说道。"那个单枪匹马杀了他好几回的人，被痒痒怪打败了。"  
  
Angeal喃喃的声音几乎无法被听见："更何况还有一些其他原因。"  
  
"我恨你。"Cloud面无表情地趴在垫子上对全世界说。  
  
"我绝对在 **发抖** 。现在起来吧。Angeal，Zack，你们两个为什么不来一轮？"  
  
Genesis引着Cloud坐在看台上俯视着这场战斗。看着Zack蹦蹦跳跳为与恩师比试的情景而兴奋不已的样子，Genesis说："要知道，在过去的一千多年里，我在文坛上从来没有获得过什么名气。在这种情况下，我们的长寿是个诅咒，如果那样就太冒险了。"  
  
Cloud点了点头，听着。  
  
他继续说："但我确实和一些上层的熟人拉了一些关系，他们会来看我们的演出。如果足够亮眼而出，我们的剧目版本将被编入陨星传说的重要解读选集出版。这一步看似很小，但这是揭开真相的第一步，简单地说，就是让它出版。如果能引起好的共鸣，剩下的事情就由观众来解决了。"  
  
"我很抱歉。"Cloud沉声说道。"我不是故意轻视你的努力。我知道你为此付出了多少时间和精力。"  
  
"你知道？" Genesis扬起了优雅的眉毛。"这些努力不仅来自于我，还有参与这次制作的几十名学生，包括你在内，即使你不记得了。我敢说你是其中投入时间最多的学生之一，我并没有随意给你授予职位。如果现在取消，不仅会毁掉其他同学一年来的努力——其中大部分都是你的密友——也会毁掉你自己的。而且，我相信Sephiroth也会 **很** 不高兴。也许会失去追求恋爱关系的兴趣。"  
  
Cloud叹了口气。"好了，你赢了。戏还得继续演下去，那些杂七杂八的东西。"  
  
Genesis满意的点了点头，就在这时，Zack倒在垫子上，发出巨大的咕哝声。  
  
"可恶，我差点儿就抓住你了！"  
  
Angeal笑得很暖。"你确实差点就做到了。你变强了许多；我为你感到骄傲。我想说我们的速度和力量都差不多了，但你还是会上当的，小狗，你的招数还是一样的。"  
  
"看来该轮到我了。"Genesis说。"祝我好运，亲爱的。"  
  
"你想得美！" Cloud对着他的背影一边说着一边一纵身跳下看台。  
  
"Cloudy！" Zack叫道，挥舞着手臂。"跟我去买水？"  
  
***  
  
"你知道，音乐剧基本上一周后就会结束，"Zack说，他们一起坐在体育馆门厅的自动售货机旁边。"之后只有一个星期的课程。然后我们就要毕业了，我们原本计划在暑假期间什么也不做。所以只有两个星期了，然后我们就可以在找你的朋友Vincent的时候，尽情地搞世界末日的事情。听起来怎么样，Cloudy？"  
  
"两个星期......" Cloud唔了一声。"似乎有点冒险。"  
  
"哥们，世界末日从一开始就在等着你。" Zack气呼呼地挥了挥手。"我是说，两个星期能发生什么？"  
  
Cloud还没来得及反驳这 **过于自信的论断** 前，体育馆的双开门上就响起了敲门声。  
  
"我来。" Zack从座位上蹦蹦跳跳地站了起来，回答道。"怎么了，伙计？有什么可以帮你的吗？"  
  
一个熟悉的低沉的声音，接近嗡嗡的回道，"我找Genesis Rhapsodos。他在这里吗？"  
  
"哦！对的，Genesis他在这里。"Zack说着，提高了声音，让垫子上的两个人都能听到自己的声音，把战斗调整到正常人的水平。"他只是一直在监督我们比试。"  
  
门厅的结构使得Cloud和Zack坐着的地方就在入口处的盲区，反之亦然。另一组门通向体育馆。它们被打开了，但墙壁仍然遮住了里面的大部分区域。正因为如此，Cloud还没来得及看清那人进入的身影，那人就消失在体育馆内，说道："Genesis Rhapsodos。你不是一个容易找的人。"  
  
声音顿了顿。然后，Cloud的猜想被证实了，Genesis说："好吧，好吧，好吧。Vincent Valentine。我也可以这么说你。你终于肯屈尊到我们这了，是吗？"  
  
".......我很抱歉。但有很重要的事。"  
  
"重要到可以打断我的工作时间？"  
  
一声叹息。"是关于Cloud的事。"  
  
"哦，原来是关于Cloud的事情吧？" Cloud能听到Genesis的衣服沙沙作响，很可能是在他交叉着双臂。"如果我告诉你，我也有不少关于Cloud的消息，但由于你这一百多年来莫名其妙的失踪，无法与你分享，你会有什么反应？"  
  
"这里真的是讨论这个问题的最佳场所吗？你的学生都在这里。"  
  
"何时、何地才是最好的场所，我说了算，Valentine，我又不是那个消失得无影无踪的人——"  
  
"行了。"Cloud一边说着，一边迈步走进体育馆，终于忍受不了他们磨磨蹭蹭地较量太久。"Vincent，没关系，这些人都知道的差不多了。还有Genesis，我知道你很想知道Vincent有什么话要说，所以你就把你的自尊心放在一边，停止浮夸大概五分钟的时间，不会害死你的。我们就像正常人一样来个文明讨论，好吗？"  
  
Genesis翻了个白眼，但也不说别的了。而Vincent，则是一副被人用砖头砸到了的样子，换做是其他人，都会被认为是无动于衷，但这是Vincent，所以。  
  
"奇迹。"他喃喃自语，低得让Cloud差点没听出来。"......Cloud？"  
  
"是我。"克劳德同意道，向他露出一个很久没有出现过的傻笑。  
  
"......这不可能。"Vincent说。"Cloud目前在尼伯海姆山脉的一个山洞里。"  
  
"什么？" Zack说，无法再保持沉默了。"Vince，老兄，这不太好吧。Cloud就在这里。" 他戳了戳Cloud的脸颊。"还是说，等等，你不是真的吗？Cloud？" 他开始摇晃着Cloud的肩膀。  
  
"什么，不，Zack，停下。"Cloud说。"我.....很确定我是真的？" 这句话说出来的时候，他的疑问更多，但他又不是没有搞错过。  
  
Vincent停顿了一下。"也许我应该纠正一下自己。我指的是已经被封在水晶里了大约一千年的Cloud，很有可能已经失去意识甚至死亡了。另外，请不要叫我Vince。"  
  
"天啊，Vincent，"Cloud说。"下次先从这个开始吧，为什么你不——？——等等，你说的是什么意思，封在水晶里？"  
  
***  
  
在对另一个自己的存在表达了必要的疑惑之后，他们向Vincent介绍了他们目前的情况。但轮到他自己时，他犹豫不决。  
  
"我...在尼布尔海姆山脉深处的一个山洞里，发现了被冰封在水晶里的Cloud。我不知道他被结晶困了多久，但我的猜测是自从他最初消失后，至少是在不久之后。在他的旁边，有一个泉眼。有....." 他停顿了一下，沉思着自己接下来的话。"黑暗染上了水面，很像...... 残余思念体占领了被遗忘之都的时候。" 在Cloud皱眉时，他点头确认。"你记得。"  
  
Cloud的大脑疯狂地工作着。这是否意味着杰诺娃回来了？还是说，黑暗只是她的细胞存在的征兆？它还能感染他人，让他人处于她的控制之下吗？还是有第三方在操纵细胞，而不是杰诺娃本人？这和他们的转世有什么联系？这和 **Sephiroth** 又有什么联系？  
  
"水晶的存在似乎是在减缓黑影的扩散。"Vincent说。"然而，它似乎并没有完全遏制住它。"  
  
Genesis哼了一声，若有所思地将手送到嘴边。"可以理解。如果说Cloud消失的原因真的是为了对付这个黑暗的存在，那么他这一千多年来一直都是这样做的。这样的战斗，根本就不可能坚持很久。"  
  
一阵阵颤抖顺着Cloud的脊梁骨而上。Zack紧紧盯着Cloud，问道："你没事吧，Cloud？有没有什么印象？"  
  
Cloud慢慢的摇了摇头。"没有，什么都没有。我——我有没有跟你提过这件事，Vincent，还是说你觉得这是未被预料到的事件？“  
  
"在你消失之前的一个世纪，你的行为很奇怪，"Vincent说。"你经常心不在焉，精神紧张，或者迷失了思路，在奇怪的时间段里长时间消失。你的动作经常暗示你有受过伤，尽管你从未向我透露过。可惜的是，我也没多想，一直到后来才知道。其他的，我也不知道什么了。"  
  
"让女神带走你那该死的隐藏的本性吧，Cloud Strife，"Genesis说。"它回来给我们报应了。"  
  
"噢，shit，"Zack说。"又回到了原点。"  
  
"Vincent，你能带我们去山洞吗？" Cloud问道。"我们也许能在那里发现一些新的什么。"  
  
Vincent转过头。  
  
"下周结束 **后** 。"Genesis顺利地插话道。"毕竟，这一趟的行程至少要往返几天。"  
  
Vincent一脸淡淡的疑惑。"很好，在你的...音乐剧之后。"  
  
当他们卷起垫子，清理出体育馆时，Vincent走近了Cloud。  
  
"Cloud，"他说。  
  
Cloud抬起头来。"嘿，Vincent。"  
  
"......很高兴看到你还活着。"他难得地直言不讳地说。"没有你，过去的岁月就不一样了。"  
  
"Aw，你想我了？"  
  
Vincent将一只手放在他的肩膀上。"我.....不喜欢你可能觉得你需要自己去处理这个问题，"他说。"以后，如果你觉得自己有需要，可以来找我。"  
  
".......谢谢你。"Cloud被这个平时沉默寡言的男人的关心所感动，说道。"说实话，我不知道那个时候的我是怎么想的。我应该相信你们的。" 他弱弱地笑了笑。"Genesis说的没错。它回来给我们报应了。"  
  
***  
  
周六，Cloud在通往舞台的楼梯栏杆上晃着脚，看着Zack和Sephiroth再次假装战斗。经过几个小时的奔波，他难得的休息了一下，修理破损的道具和破损的戏服，以及他们的音响系统奇怪的反馈。幸好，关于他现在的记忆回归，Aerith说的没错，只要他简单的不去想太多，大部分的都能轻松的回来。  
  
在星期五他们的谈话后，Vincent用消失到他这种人会消失到的地方去了，用他那神秘的方式说 "当你需要我的时候，我会找到你。" Genesis翻了个白眼，但除此之外并没有发表任何意见，其余的人都在继续过着自己的日子。现在，Cloud发现，尽管他明明知道这个很老的人可以照顾好自己，却还是很担心他。毕竟这几百年来，这个世界的变化还是挺大的。  
  
这座城市，新米德加，就是一个最好的例子。它建在被淹没的前米德加的海滩上，它的摩天大楼干净利落，闪闪发亮，窗明几净，是米德加从未有过的。新米德加现在有了自己的机场，而不是让人们不得不前往朱诺的公共。飞船已经被飞机所取代。公共交通依靠着地铁和公共汽车，而不是火车，也没有车牌系统。科技比以前更宽、更平、更亮、更快，广告牌都是数字化的。就连车厢的样子都不一样了。而且，每隔一段时间，Cloud就会被一个简单但实用的生活电器惊艳到。比如搅拌器。还有远程汽车钥匙。  
  
Cloud的思绪被一个看起来比较年轻的女孩打断了，她的长发乌黑，大概十六岁左右。他很确定她也是技术部的一员，但他不太能想起来她的名字。  
  
"嘿嘿，Cloud，"她紧张地推开眼镜说。"我听说你和Zack约会的传闻是假的。这是真的吗？"  
  
"是啊。"Cloud说。当她又支支吾吾了几句时，他给她一个小小的安慰的微笑，她让他想起了每隔一段时间就会去照顾的孤儿。他离开的时候总觉得很难受，但不能让人发现自己这十几年来没有变老。"有什么可以帮你的吗？"  
  
她的脸红得发亮。"唔，如果你现在没有跟人约会的话，我.....我在想.....你要不要....." 她用手捂住了自己的脸。"啊啊，我不行了.....对不起，浪费你的时间了，Cloud。反正你也要毕业了，我在想什么呢？"  
  
Cloud眨了眨眼。一下，两下。他张了张嘴，然后闭上了嘴。  
  
Shit，他不记得她的名字了。  
  
"你不用说了！"她急忙说。"我知道你不——你不需要，我是说，我只是个二年级生，而且——" 她悲伤地垂下头。"我想我只是想在你走之前告诉你。你一直对我很好，即使我经常搞砸，你也一直对我很好，你基本上教了我所有关于戏剧技术的知识，而且......"  
  
"我——” Cloud揉了揉自己的后颈。"对不起，我真的不知道该怎么处理这种情况。不过.....现在...我其实也不是真的想找什么....." 他抽了口气。"浪漫的.....关系....."  
  
她叹了口气。"我知道。不然你早就和Seph走到一起了吧？这点大家都知道。" 她给了他一个颤抖的笑容，显然是想让他不要太过失望的样子，转身就走。  
  
Cloud皱起了眉头。她这是什么意思，和 **Sephiroth** 走到一起？  
  
***  
  
出乎意料的是，Sephiroth在彩排结束后马上就把他困在了角落。Cloud还在为之前的谈话感到震惊。  
  
"Cloud，"他说，"我希望我们能聊聊那天的讨论。也许可以边喝咖啡边说？" 见Cloud没有马上回答，他又补充道："喝茶也可以，如果你喜欢的话。"  
  
"我——好啊。"Cloud又停顿了一下后说道。"好的，没问题。好呀。"  
  
Sephiroth歪着头。"怎么了？难道Marina对你说了什么奇怪的话？"  
  
原来这就是她的名字啊，Cloud想。他们的谈话真是 **奇怪** ，嗯。"我想.....我想，她好像在约我？"  
  
Sephiroth的眼睛在震惊中张大了。Cloud能感到共鸣。  
  
"很神奇，是吧？正常人谁会想约 **我** 出去？"  
  
"......那你是怎么回答的？"  
  
Cloud耸了耸肩。"实话实说。我现在不想建立关系。"  
  
"......我明白了。"Sephiroth说。"那么......我还是想让你知道.....我想，有人想'约你出去'的理由有很多。你很善良，看到有需要的人就会伸出援手。你不做任何论断，对各种人都很友好。当然，你在我们的作品中的工作能力也是很值得肯定的。更何况你的身体很有富有吸引力的。而且你从来没有...... "他叹了口气，摇了摇头。"好吧，我先告辞了。我们可以取消我们的讨论；看来你已经有很多心事了。"  
  
"不，没事的。"Cloud说。"我说过会帮你的，对吧？"  
  
Sephiroth停顿了一下。"那......我们可以推迟一下。明天下午，在你休息的时候，怎么样？"  
  
"我的——"哦，他的工作休息时间，对。他周日有工作。"我的休息时间，是的，好啊，没问题。"  
  
"很好。" Sephiroth的嘴角俏皮地翘起一角。"这是个约会。"  
  
"这是什么？" Cloud说，但Sephiroth已经走了，只留下Cloud半张着嘴盯着空空荡荡的走廊。  
  
走在回家的路上，这句话还在他的脑海里回荡着。  
  
Sephiroth说这是个约会，很多人都有柏拉图式的约会，对吧？其实叫约会但并没有什么含义。只是两个人之间的闲逛，不管是友好的还是其他的。他一定是从Zack那里学来的，Cloud下了结论，Zack管什么都叫约会，其实他说这句话的时候并没有什么意思，像Sephiroth这样的人不可能会对Cloud这样的人感兴趣。这只是Cloud自己的期望，只是他自己的想法。  
  
等一下，他自己的什么？  
  
满怀希望的想法，脑海中传来一个听起来很奇怪的声音，听起来很像Aerith的声音在欢快地回答。Cloud回想着过去几天的事情。Zack古怪的表情和过度保护，Angeal的嘀咕，Genesis的恼怒。Aerith说："我说的是你的其他感受。" 而现在这个叫Marina的女孩，不是他的好朋友之一，谈起他和Sephiroth，说 "大家都知道"——  
  
Cloud觉得头晕目眩。还有点恶心。难道他就这么明显吗？他怎么就没有意识到呢？难道这就是现在的Cloud感情的某种残余？是的，在一切都变质之前，他对Sephiroth有了些许的英雄崇拜，而这个新的Sephiroth的行为和以前的Sephiroth很像，但那是很久以前的事了，他已经不是以前那个眼界未开、易受影响，愚蠢到以为自己可以征服世界的少年了。  
  
不，他们不只是你的另一个自己的感觉，Aerith的声音叽叽喳喳地说道。  
  
天啊，Sephiroth知道吗？他们在图书馆的谈话是他巧妙地告诉Cloud他对别人感兴趣吗？ **天啊** ，他甚至还说他把Cloud当成了朋友，这不是很尴尬吗？  
  
他的慌乱被双臂交叉站在他的公寓门前的Tifa的视线所打断。  
  
她看起来非常生气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cloud能感到共鸣 "不Cloud你 **不明白**
> 
> 本章的备选题目：Cloud进一步退两步
> 
> 但至少他现在已经意识到了自己的另一半！ 欢迎加入灾难性同性恋俱乐部，Cloud，你可以拿起你的名字徽章和应急包，在你左边的位置上


	6. Tifa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我还在享受着重制版的宣传热潮，所以你们又有了一个快速更新。
> 
> Tifa来施以援手啦! 这个女孩知道怎么把事情做好。

" **Cloud Strife** ，"Tifa用义愤填膺的语气说。"你为什么一直躲着我？"  
  
"啊，"Cloud说。糟糕。全名。  
  
"前几天你这么轻易的就把事情说出来了，真是让我又惊又喜。我早该猜到你没有说全。为什么每次都是这样？我以为我们已经过了这种循环了。难道星痕症候群的事还不够吗？"  
  
这个说教和他从Tifa那里得到的每一个说教基本上都很相似，以至于消化她说的话要花上一会。".......星痕症候群？"  
  
"就是这样，你这个笨蛋，星痕症候群。我不知道你周一做了什么，但我周二醒来的时候头痛欲裂，太多的回忆了，还有一个最好的朋友他 **不愿意和我说话** 。" Tifa将手撑在了自己的臀部上。"所以呢？我知道你也想起来了，要不然为什么你最近表现的很奇怪，还和别人秘密的幽会。你有什么想说的吗？"  
  
"对不起？" Cloud弱弱地说。  
  
Tifa举起了右拳。  
  
"我不知道你也会记得。"Cloud急忙说道。"我只是以为你会因为失忆的事把我拖到医院去。你不认为这是疯了之类的吗？"  
  
Tifa叹了口气，放下了拳头。"说句实话，如果不是真的找回了记忆，我大概会这么做。但现在我已经看到过很多奇怪的事情发生，都是围绕着你，Cloud。在这一点上，我已经习惯了直接面对，不管他们有多疯狂。所以" 她扬起了眉头。"这次是怎么了？"  
  
"这.....说来话长。我们进去说吧。"  
  
***  
  
"Tifa，"Cloud说着，从躺在床上的位置抬头看着卧室的天花板。"你说过，我什么都可以和你谈。"  
  
床垫吱吱作响，Tifa翻身面对他。"我说过。我不管你觉得这样做是愚蠢的，还是欠考虑的，或者是毫无意义的。我想让你谈谈这个问题，好吗？我是你的朋友。你可以相信我任何事情。"  
  
Cloud毫无目的地拽着挂在床单上的一根松动的细线。"老实说，我想你是我唯一能谈这个的人了。其他人似乎都有自己的事情" 他停顿了一下。"除了Vincent。但是......"  
  
"他是Vincent。"Tifa说完他未尽的话，"我明白了。你想谈什么？"  
  
"是关于Sephiroth的事。"Cloud叹了口气。"你怎么看他.....在这里？其他人似乎都不是真的特别在意，但你当时在那里，当他......" 当他把尼布尔海姆烧成灰烬的时候，当他杀了所有和他们一起长大的人的时候，在所有人中，Tifa可能是Sephiroth伤害最深的那个。  
  
"Sephiroth...." Tifa听起来很烦恼。"他很危险。但这个版本的他.......他不是个坏人。这整个’人们找回记忆’的事情，既然已经开始了，似乎几乎是不可避免的。我们能做的就是希望当他恢复记忆的时候，他不会......" 杀了所有人。把世界烧成灰烬。召唤陨星。令人恐惧的可能性是无穷无尽的。"但我们之前已经阻止过他。如果有必要的话，我们还可以再来一次。我只希望我们不会不得不这样做。"  
  
"那时的将军也不是什么坏人。"Cloud说着，两人都沉默了一会儿，思考着这一点。  
  
"但他不懂爱，"Tifa终于说道。"不像这个人那样，我想。他现在有真正的母亲了，他有他的朋友，他......好吧。你的计划是，呃，让他和他的暗恋对象在一起？我想即使没有像你希望的那样成功，他也会记得那些感情的。你的想法并不坏。"  
  
"我很早就原谅了他。我不能因为他追随了唯一爱他的东西而恨他，即使那爱是假的。但他还是 **选择了** 做那些事情。你觉得你还能对这样的人有什么正面的感情吗？"  
  
Tifa若有所思地嗯了一声。"Seph是我的朋友。他已经是我的朋友四年了。如果他选择了与之前化身成神不同的道路，那么这一点不会改变。"  
  
"可是，原来的Sephiroth呢？"Cloud坚持道。  
  
"那又有什么关系？他已经死了。" Tifa的声音变生硬了。  
  
"我也不知道。"Cloud说。"也许是因为我不记得自己现在的生活了，但我不觉得自己和以前不是同一个人。其他的人似乎也都不像。我们迟早不得不面对原来的Sephiroth。"  
  
"Cloud"。Tifa用手肘撑起身来。"我相信你自己都想好了。你甚至似乎开始和Seph相处得比以前更好，所以这显然不是问题。你问我这个问题的真正原因是什么？"  
  
Cloud的目光渐渐移开，Tifa却轻轻地拍了拍他的脸颊使他回头。"不要用回避那一套。这已经是个老把戏了。你为什么问我这个问题，Cloud？"  
  
".....我曾经暗恋过Sephiroth。很久以前。在这之前...这一切之前。" Cloud摆了摆手。  
  
"是的，我知道。"Tifa说道。看着Cloud疑惑的表情，她说："你的英雄崇拜并不那么含蓄，你知道的。而你现在的自己也曾对他有过好感，在你忘掉一切之前，所以，真的，一切都 **非常** 清楚了。"  
  
"......哦，"Cloud小声说着，感觉脸颊上爬上了一层红晕。  
  
Tifa看了一眼他的脸就翻身回到床垫上咒骂起来，"哦，可恶。你认真的吗？"  
  
Cloud翻了个身，把头埋进了枕头里。  
  
"让我猜猜，你在自责，因为你认为你不能对这个人有这样的感觉，这个使你大部分人生的中心都围绕在如何杀掉他的人。" 顿了顿。"不要紧，你通常已经让你的整个人生都以他为中心了。而现在仇恨已经消失了......你知道吗，现在想来，这很合乎情理了。"  
  
"你不生气？" Cloud微微转过头，从眼角余光中捕捉到Tifa的表情。她的表情与其说是愤怒，不如说是恼火和被逗乐了。  
  
她摇了摇头。"这种事情，你是控制不了的。其实，这也许对他有好处。你可以让他知道，他不仅有能力去爱，还能被爱，甚至被他严重伤害过的人爱。我想，这对他认识到自己的第二次机会很重要。而且，至少那现在也是Seph，而不仅仅是 **真正的Sephiroth** 。这也不算太坏。只要他能让你开心就好。" 她停顿了一下，然后弯曲着手臂的动作，显然是在传达着最大程度的暴力。"如果他让你不开心，你就告诉我，知道了吗？"  
  
"Tifa，不要说得好像我们已经是一...一对了......"  
  
她翻了个白眼。"你们不基本上是了吗？"  
  
"什么，不是，他喜欢上了别人，而且我已经不小心告诉他我对和人交往没有兴趣，而且——"  
  
"让我把话说清楚。" Tifa把嘴唇压在一起，压抑着奇怪的表情。"你同意帮助Sephiroth和他暗恋已久的人走到一起，那是个男人，但你相信那绝对不是你。然后你慌慌张张张地出现在这里，因为你终于意识到自己对他的感情。 **而且** 你告诉过他你不想和人交往，句号，因为那是在你真正知道自己喜欢他之前。"  
  
"......是的？"  
  
"Cloud......你怎么搞成这样？"  
  
"相信我，我已经问自己这个问题很久了。"  
  
"你应该直接告诉他。"  
  
"什么？" Cloud从枕头上完全起身，不可置信地盯着Tifa。"不可能。他肯忽略掉这一点已经够友善了，但如果我直截了当的告诉他，他就会反感，而且不会想和我说话了，然后到时候我也帮不了他——"  
  
"Cloud"。Tifa将手放在他的肩膀上。"他确实也是个同性恋，他不会反感的——最坏的情况，他会对此感到尴尬，因为他太有礼貌了以至于根本不愿意提起这个话题。即使假设他不想再和你说话了，他还有Zack、Aerith和Angeal给他当媒人，就像过去几年来他们已经在做的一样。“  
  
Cloud咬了咬嘴唇。"可是......"  
  
"我的天啊，你真以为他不——唉！"Tifa轻轻摇了摇Cloud。"听我说，你这个傻子。我认识的人中，唯一像你这么感情愚钝的人只有他。我怀疑他根本没有注意到你的 **任何** 感情，这真的很可惜，否则我们可以避免这一大堆废话。他从来没有说过他的暗恋对象是谁，所以你想多了，那可能是任何人。而你周日如字面意思上一样要和他有一个约会。你知道还有谁和Seph约会过吗? 没错，没有人，这并不是因为他们不努力。你就告诉他吧，我想你会发现你的感情并不像你想的那样没有回应，好吗？“  
  
Cloud叹了口气，双肩一沉。他永远无法对Tifa说不。"......好吧。"  
  
***  
  
Cloud一边跌跌撞撞地走进教室，一边喘着粗气。他简直不敢相信，迟到，第一天。  
  
一个高大、优雅的红发老师，给了他一个漫长的审视的眼神。Cloud睁大眼睛盯了回去，那人一挥手就把他打发走了。"找一个搭档吧。我们要做活动，两人一组。"  
  
"Cloudy！嘿，Cloudy！"Zack在Tifa旁边的位置上热情地朝他招手。"你去哪儿了，伙计？"  
  
Cloud皱起了眉。"迷路了。对不起..........."  
  
"没事，不用担心了。不过.....我和Tifa已经组队了。你要不要试试问一下Rhapsodos先生我们能不能来个三人组？"  
  
Cloud摇了摇头。这位红发老师，Rhapsodos先生的心情显然是很暴躁的那种。他宁愿不要再惹恼他，也不愿意冒这个险让他剩余的高中生涯中都站在他的对立面。"没关系的。我可以找...." Cloud迅速扫视了一下房间，一丝银光映入他的眼帘。坐在左后角的是一个瘦高的男孩，银色的短发衬着他的脸。他是一个人。"......那边那个男孩一组。他看起来不像是有同伴的样子。"  
  
当他走近时，另一个男孩的眼睛猛然睁开，迎接了他。一阵颤抖顺着Cloud的脊梁骨爬下，那是一种阴森的绿色，明亮而又陌生的熟悉。他向他报以一个犹豫的微笑。"嘿，我是Cloud。要不要做个搭档？"  
  
男孩对着他缓缓地眨了眨眼，眼皮以一种近乎令人着迷的方式切断了他眼中的光芒。"......好吧，"他说，声音低沉而平静。迟疑了一下，他补充道："我是Sephiroth。"  
  
"很高兴认识你，Sephiroth。"Cloud说。"这名字真有意思。"  
  
Sephiroth歪着头。"你为什么要接近我？"  
  
Cloud皱起了眉头。"你这是什么意思？我们都需要一个搭档吧？"  
  
"已经有很多个三人组了。"Sephiroth说道。"你可以直接加入你朋友们的组。"  
  
Cloud倔强地说。"好吧，也许我只是想和你做朋友。"  
  
Cloud着迷地看着Sephiroth又眨了眨眼。"人们.....通常不愿意和我做朋友。"他出奇地直率。"他们觉得我的头发和眼睛很奇怪。" 他拽了拽挂在脸边的银发。  
  
"我觉得你的眼睛很酷。"Cloud说。"就像猫的眼睛。还有你的头发也很好看。我想，如果你让把留长的话，会很好看的。"  
  
"......谢谢你。人们通常不会这么说，因为....."  
  
***  
  
"因为我们是怪物，Cloud，你和我。"Sephiroth说，他的眼里闪过一丝癫狂的光芒，嘴角露出疯狂的笑意。"而这个世界上没有怪物的容身之地。它为什么不应该被烧毁？你终究会感谢我的。我们都知道，没有我，你是不完整的。"  
  
在他的身后，尼布尔海姆噼里啪啦地燃烧着，在狂怒的地狱中，烟尘和灰烬与空气中的积雪混合在一起。Sephiroth的长发在风中扭曲着，像一面银色的旗帜在风中飘扬。即使是在这里，现在，Cloud也有种想将手指纠缠在它的发丝中，将它们从Sephiroth英俊优美的可恶脸庞上抚顺的冲动。  
  
他想摆脱他那双背叛自己的手。  
  
Cloud张开嘴想喊出Sephiroth的名字，愤怒的，爱恋的，心碎的，但他的声音卡在喉咙里，就像心脏在他的肋骨里疯狂地跳动一样，让他的心堵得难受。他的脉搏在耳边敲击，淹没了Sephiroth的话，尼布尔海姆继续烧成了一片废墟。  
  
意识到自己的话已经没有被听见了，Sephiroth居高临下地摇了摇头，然后转身走开。  
  
Cloud伸出手，想跑，想追上他，跑，跑，跑，你一定要追上他才行————  
  
趁他还没伤到人，趁他还没去到你再也来不及拯救他的地方  
  
但他的双脚被一股不可撼动的力量冻结在原地。影子缠绕着他的四肢，病态的在他伸出的手臂上一圈一圈的爬行，包围着他的眼睛，耳朵，鼻子，突然间，他看不见，听不到，无法呼吸.....  
  
***  
  
——他无法呼吸，被困在水晶中，一切都是冰冷的，蓝色的，静止的，他是如此的麻木，如此的疲惫，高亢的笑声在他的意识中进出都无法让他动作，黑暗越来越近，越来越近，总是越来越近，他知道很快就会  
  
为时已晚  
  
***  
  
Cloud在冷汗中惊醒。  
  
他坐起身来，疲惫地揉了揉额头。这不是他回忆起过去以来第一次做恶梦，但前半部分的梦并不是恶梦，而是记忆。至于后半部分.....  
  
好吧。  
  
他伸手从床头柜上拿起手机。几秒钟后，屏幕上模糊的数字才会变成清晰可辨的样子。凌晨4点27分。  
  
很好，够了。他拨通了电话。  
  
铃声响了七次。Cloud几乎要取消通话，认命地盯着天花板发呆，等到一个更人性化的时间，因为他肯定不会在这之后再回去睡觉，但这时，铃声却咔嚓一声停了。  
  
" **Cloud** ？" Zack打了个哈欠，昏昏欲睡，声音中的温暖足以让Cloud肩膀上紧张的线条放松下来。" **怎么了** ？"  
  
"Zack。"  
  
Cloud的声音里一定有什么，因为Zack的声音听起来更警觉了，他问道：" **发生什么了？** "  
  
“我——” Cloud闭上眼睛，长长地吸了口气，用嘴巴呼气。"我做了个恶梦，没别的。只是想听听你的声音。"  
  
" **要不要谈一谈？** "  
  
"......不，"Cloud如此决定，颤抖着说。"不是现在" 不是在这半空中阴森森的的光线与他被困在水晶内部时如此相似的时候，就像被困在琥珀中的苍蝇一样无助，而黑暗却越来越近。  
  
" **好吧** "  
  
有那么几分钟，他们只是坐在那里听着对方的呼吸声，这种沉默延伸成一种缥缈而永恒的东西。  
  
当Cloud觉得自己不那么像一个过满的水杯，水杯里的东西在边缘起伏不定，一碰就会碎掉时，他重重地呼出一口气，松开了死死握着的手机。"谢谢你，Zack。对不起，这么晚打电话来。"  
  
" **没问题，哥们儿。这几天你让我像个大宝贝一样紧紧地抱着你的手，我可以为你少睡几个小时。** "很清楚这种噩梦会让人不愿睡觉，Zack说：" **那么，跟我说说吧，Cloudy。有什么新情况？** "  
  
"嗯......我想起了一些事。我们上高中的第一天。"  
  
" **哦，是吗** ？" Zack的声音并没有完全被压成他那轻快的语调，现在。" **你第一节课不是迟到了吗？你最后不得不和.....** " 他迟疑地追问道。 **这样还好吗？**  
  
"和Sephiroth在一起，是的，"Cloud用令人放心的方式地说。 **还好** "他当年是个社交灾难，不是吗？告诉我，这样的人怎么会最后成为学校里最受欢迎的孩子之一的？"  
  
Zack笑了起来。 **"还能怎么样？我们笨拙、瘦长的Seph在二年级和三年级之间突然变得火辣起来。即使他有仙人掌怪的个性，女生们也不会放过他。哦，我猜，他就像是学校里的炙手可热的演员什么的吧。** "他开玩笑地说。  
  
Cloud轻轻地笑了一声。两人在舒适的寂静中又坐了几分钟，然后Cloud说："Tifa今天早些时候把我拦住了。" 他停顿了一下。"昨天？无所谓——排练之后。"  
  
" **哦，那她对你躲着她有多生气？** "  
  
"挺生气的。"Cloud承认。"对了，她记得。"  
  
" **...** **哦** ，"Zack说。" **但怎么会呢？我想她没有听到我们在谈论什么。** "  
  
"她没有。她说她在周二，也就是和我说话的第二天就想起来了。但我什么也没告诉她。"  
  
" **啊！我就说过你有什么意念力！** " Zack说。  
  
"Zack......"  
  
" **但是......我想，这说明我们真的不知道是什么原因导致了人们恢复记忆，哈。** "Zack低声说道。" **这几乎就像是你是催化剂。有点吓人，不是吗？** "  
  
"是啊，"Cloud同意了。"这就是我想问你的原因......嗯。Tifa说服我去找Sephiroth谈一谈。关于......我的感情。"  
  
Zack的尖锐的吸气声响彻在听筒里。  
  
"你早就知道了。"Cloud毫不意外地说。Cloud，高中时的Cloud一定早就告诉他了。  
  
" **......** **是的。** " 他听起来很矛盾。  
  
"这.....让你很困扰吗？所以你才会表现得这么奇怪，对吗？"  
  
" **我很为你们两个人高兴。** "Zack过了一会儿后说道。" **我只是......不想让你被他伤害。再也不想了。** "  
  
"别担心。"Cloud说。"我并不期待什么，所以当他拒绝我的时候我也不会受伤。我只需要告诉他，然后再想办法克服。"  
  
Zack粗犷地大声笑了起来。" **这不是我所担心的。** " 不过，还没等Cloud问他什么意思，他就继续说道：" **不过，你告诉我是因为你想要后援吧？你是担心你会触发他的记忆。** "  
  
".......是啊，如果出了问题......."  
  
" **我知道。** "Zack说，平静而悲伤地说道。" **我知道。** "  
  
***  
  
星期天的早晨，天刚蒙蒙亮，令人精神抖擞，与Cloud的心情正好相反。他的母亲看了一眼他疲惫的眼睛和皱巴巴的头发，露出了知晓的微笑。"Tifa终于说服你了，我明白了。"  
  
Cloud抖了抖，差点把他的盘子里的鸡蛋打翻了。"我——什么？"  
  
她拍了拍他的头，把他的头发弄得更乱。"别担心了， **liebling** 。我要去工作了。祝你好运！"  
  
在母亲离开后，Cloud试图通过回想剑招来避免思考接下来的几个小时的事情。不过，因为没有真正的剑，这个方式很快就过时了，所以他最终只能在公寓里来回踱步，这就是Zack在他们要离开前半个小时找到他时他的样子。  
  
"伙计，你穿的是什么衣服？" Zack说着，眼巴巴地盯着Cloud的宽松T恤和睡衣裤。"你马上就要向你上辈子和这辈子的暗恋对象告白了，你就穿这个？老生常谈的'天哪，Zack，我不知道该穿什么，请你帮帮我'呢？" 他适当地摆出一副可怜兮兮的表情，眨巴着眼睛，双手紧紧地攥在胸前。  
  
Cloud给了他一个很平淡的眼神，继续踱步。"Zack，我要穿上工作服的。"  
  
Zack瘪了瘪嘴。"啊，我一直很期待看到你第一次约会时的可爱和抓狂的....." 然后他眼前一亮。"不过没关系! 我有可靠的消息表明，Seph喜欢穿围裙的漂亮男孩。"  
  
"我.....不想知道你是怎么知道的。"  
  
Zack咧嘴一笑。"哦，我可以把他 **全部** 的喜好告诉你，Cloud，如果你想......你知道，好好 **服务** 他的话。"  
  
" **Zack** 。"  
  
Zack甩出一只手搭在了Cloud的肩膀上，拖着他的脚步停了下来。"只是试着帮你的忙而已! 并不是说你需要什么，我相信不管你穿什么，Seph都会 **很高兴** 的。包括什么都不穿。现在，别再走来走去了，好吗？你会把地板磨出一个洞来的。"  
  
Cloud努力地笑了笑。Zack正在尽力为他打气，尽管他自己终究也不确定他们的处境，所以最起码Cloud能做到的就是对朋友的努力表示感谢。哪怕这些努力是些糟糕的暗示。  
  
"你去换衣服吧，好吗？等你准备好了，我们就开车过去。"  
  
Cloud不认为自己能做到准备好。但他会努力试试的。  
  
***  
  
Shera看到Cloud进了里屋抓起他的围裙时夸张地摇了摇头，但她只是简单地说了一句："别把自己累坏了。"这已经比上次他试图出勤的时候好多了。  
  
剩下的时间既过得太快，也过得太慢。Cloud发现自己盯着时钟看，时间以蜗牛一样的速度流逝，中间的事情变得模糊不清。偶尔，他看着Zack，他坐在门边的沙发上，喝着一杯迅速冷却的茶水，努力地用一副非常着迷的样子看着他的笔记本电脑。三点半整，一阵欢快的铃铛声宣告了Sephiroth的到来。  
  
"我现在要休息了，"Cloud对着没有人的地方特别宣布，隐约地听到一个同事说了句赞同的话。忽然想起Zack说过关于Sephiroth对 **穿围裙的漂亮男孩** 的看法，他急忙扯下自己的围裙，把它塞回里屋里，抵挡着快要蔓延到脸颊的热气。当他回来时，Sephiroth从他排队的位置上捕捉到他的目光，示意他往店内后方的一张二人小桌走去。  
  
Cloud选择了一个面向柜台的座位，在Sephiroth排队的过程中一直盯着他。几分钟后，他端着饮料回来了。Cloud朝它点了点头，说："黑咖啡？"  
  
Sephiroth点头坐下。"相比起茶，我更喜欢喝咖啡。"  
  
"不好意思让你来这里了。"Cloud说。"如果你想去咖啡馆的话，我们可以改天见面......"  
  
他摇了摇头。"这没什么。"  
  
随之而来的是一阵尴尬的沉默。Cloud盯着他的衬衫下摆。有几根线开了，他漫无目的地记下。  
  
最后，Sephiroth叹了口气。"我知道你可能不喜欢这些话，毕竟你前几天说过了，但我知道如果我继续不说是会后悔的。" 他用手指在杯沿上捋了捋杯子的边缘。  
  
".....好吧，"Cloud说。他没想到在他还没来得及表白的时候，Sephiroth就拿这件事和他对质了，但是.....好吧。Tifa错了。他要直截了当的告诉我，说他很抱歉，但他不能一直委婉的无视我的感受，如果我不能停止某些怪异的举动，他真的不想和我做朋友。 **没事的。我不会有事的** ，他告诉自己说，他几乎相信了。  
  
"我想向你道歉。"Sephiroth说，Cloud觉得自己的心沉了下来。"一年级的时候，虽然我们没有太多共同的课程，因此很少有交集，但你总是会抽出时间给我一句亲切的话语或一个微笑。我.....不知道该如何应对。我不知道该如何处理......" 他不自在地晃了晃头，Cloud的心沉得更低了。  
  
**好样的，你从一年级开始就用你那明显的暗恋让他毛骨悚然了** 。  
  
Sephiroth摇了摇头，继续说："嗯，我想这已经不重要了。我避开了你。我害怕了。我现在才知道，那是我的幼稚和懦弱；我最近才意识到，是我自己的行为诱发了这场误会。所以，我很抱歉。"  
  
"不用道歉。"Cloud说。"这不是你的错，我只是犯了傻。我很抱歉让你不舒服了。但是，我，——我很喜欢你。我知道你说得很清楚，你永远不会像那样喜欢我，但是，请你再给我一次机会。我不想因为这个失去我们的友谊。我会放下我对你的好感的，我保证。"  
  
这是个谎言，他知道。已经过去了几千年了；这不能被贴上简单的暗恋标签，可以简单的忘记。但现在，既然已经得到了Sephiroth的友谊，他不认为自己能回到以前的样子——胸中隐隐作痛的空虚感，只有紧张与宿命在回荡着，以及两颗炽热的星辰在每一次的刀锋碰撞中相遇的兴奋。  
  
但Sephiroth没有说话，只是盯着、长长的凝视着他，Cloud感觉到一股羞耻感在他的脸上火辣辣地爬过。  
  
"我.....对不起，"Cloud说，目光落在地上。他无法让自己去迎上Sephiroth的目光。当他站起来准备离开的时候，椅子与地板发出刺耳的声音，他缩了一下。"我告诉过自己这个想法太过了，但我——"  
  
Sephiroth的手猛地挥出，抓住了Cloud的手腕，但Cloud还是不敢抬头。"你的暗恋，"他咕噜着，死一般寂静。"对我？"  
  
Cloud缓缓点点头，凄惨地拽着Sephiroth的手。"只是——让我走，我——"  
  
"而我还以为这很明显。"Sephiroth说。".....我们真是对傻瓜。"  
  
突然，Sephiroth的另一只手紧紧地贴着Cloud的后背，温暖而有力，他转过身来，面对着那双灼热的绿色眼睛，那双眼睛离得好近，太近了——  
  
"不要放下对我的感情，Cloud。"Sephiroth喘着气，热气从他的嘴唇擦过Cloud嘴唇的地方蔓延开来。"我相信，如果你这样做，我会很伤心的。"  
  
他将Cloud拉进一个十分激烈的热吻当中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 临走时请留下评论：)
> 
>  **译者的话:**  
>  我想从这章开始的翻译质量会更令人满意 (嘿嘿嘿(●'◡'●)), 这都多亏了 **金鱼子一号** 这位姐妹帮忙beta, 感谢她所花的时间和精力,使这个汉化变得更好.


	7. AVALANCHE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cloud是100%的超级车迷
> 
> 有一些暴力和轻微流血的小警告?我不知道，我觉得你们很多人都在期待着，呃。一些发展，从可爱和毛茸茸到......

Cloud本能地将双臂缠绕在Sephiroth的脖子上，他的舌头在Cloud微微张开的唇间游走，不是探究，不是进入，只是挑逗。Cloud打了个颤，他从来没有过这样的吻，这些热度和触电般的感受，以及压倒性的，不可否认的激情.....  
  
当Sephiroth后退时，Cloud无法抑制地从喉咙里发出细微的、残破的声音。他的喘息声变得急促，他的嘴唇感到生涩和刺痛，而Sephiroth的眼神以一种非常新奇——但绝对是好的——方式暗了下来。Sephiroth看起来像是在考虑是否要拉着Cloud再接一个吻，Zack的声音欢快地插进来："好了，让我们保持在PG这个分级，好吗？我受托在这做监护人，Seph，哥们，你对Cloudy贞操的企图并不利于你的未来。没错，我说的就是你放在他屁股上的那双手。放开。"  
  
透过他欢快的语调，Cloud可以看出Zack的担心，他仔细地检查了一下Sephiroth的脸，寻找着他以前记忆的痕迹。但Sephiroth，只是匆匆忙忙地松开了Cloud的屁股——他的手什么时候放到那的？——把他放回地面。  
  
"我很抱歉，"他说着，目光投向地面，脸上露出尴尬的红晕? 天啊，Sephiroth， **脸红了** 。"我太鲁莽了。不过，这是我唯一能想到的传达自己的心情的方法，不会再有什么误会。"  
  
"......那很好，"Cloud哑着嗓子说，大脑还在短路。但他马上又匆忙的纠正自己："那不只是很好。" 奥丁啊，他能感觉到 **他自己** 现在也在脸红。  
  
Sephiroth盯着他看了一眼，两眼，但现在Cloud意识到对方只是将目光从自己的五官上扫过，无疑是想把自己此刻的样子记住。然后，他笑了，笑容很小，很安静，但却很真实，比Cloud以前见过的都要开心，Cloud很想把这一幕，压缩成一颗小小的、明亮的、珍贵的宝石，紧紧地攥在胸前，永不放手。  
  
一阵迟疑的咳嗽声传来。Cloud的同事，一个身材瘦高，留着一头乱七八糟的棕色卷发的大学生，尴尬地站在一旁，对着时钟打着手势。"呃，Cloud......你的休息时间已经过了五分钟了。"  
  
Cloud跳了起来。"Shit！对不起，Sephiroth。我得走了。" 他抬头看着他，不确定地咬着嘴唇。他有很多话想说，有很多事想问。  
  
Sephiroth的笑容却没有消失。"我会等你的，"他保证道。  
  
***  
  
"我送你回家。"Sephiroth在Cloud下班的时候说，语气中没有留下任何争论的余地。  
  
Cloud眨了眨眼。"那Zack呢？"  
  
"他知道。" 他没有进一步阐述。  
  
"......好啊。"Cloud说。  
  
Sephiroth带着他走向一辆时髦的银色汽车。当Cloud意识到这是一辆非常新，非常棒并且 **非常昂贵** 的梅赛德斯S级轿车时，他倒抽了一口气，轻轻地用手指在闪闪发亮的表面上划过。"她真美，"他说。  
  
"是的，很美。"Sephiroth表示同意，眼神柔和，并且绝对没有在看他的车。  
  
Cloud有些结结巴巴，不知道该如何回应，但Sephiroth为他解了围，他只是微笑着解开车锁，将他迎进副驾驶座。他闭上眼睛，花了片刻感受着真皮座椅贴着后背的感觉，以及Sephiroth开出停车位时的平稳感。然后，Cloud说："所以，我想问一下。你说的误解到底是指什么？我们肯定在想不同的事情。"  
  
Sephiroth嗯了一声。"好吧，你也知道，最近Zack似乎有些.....反对我们之间发生任何形式的浪漫关系。我问Angeal为什么，他告诉我，'他发现了你和Cloud的一些事情，他需要一些时间来处理。别太担心了'。当然....."  
  
"你马上就开始担心了。"Cloud说完，这句话 **是** 很让人担心。虽然老实讲，他不得不为Angeal相当忠于事实的搪塞而鼓掌。  
  
Sephiroth点了点头。"经过一番深刻的 **自我反省** ，事实上，我唯一能想到的是我在一年级和二年级对你的回避。毕竟，如果Zack认为那是出于恶意的话，我相信他一定会立刻撤回他的认可。这让我不禁怀疑.....你是不是对我不断地无视你的善意接触而讨厌我。从你的举动可以看出来，你在我面前感到紧张和不舒服。但后来我才知道，如果你讨厌我的话，就不可能像那样继续与我接触。因此，我只能得出一个结论，那就是你认为我讨厌你，而这完全不是我最近一直在努力传达给你的。昨天我去找你的时候，原本是想向你充分坦白我自己，希望你能接受我的感情。但是，当你说你根本不想谈恋爱的时候，我就放弃了后一个目标。说实话，我今天根本就没打算提起我的感情，但是......我很庆幸最后的结局不是这样。" 他停顿了一下。"说到这，Zack到底为什么会出现在那里？"  
  
Cloud咳嗽了一声。"其实我，呃，我今天本来是打算告白的? 所以他算是......后援吧。"  
  
"后援什么？" Sephiroth听起来真的很困惑。  
  
"万一我丧失勇气，或者搞砸了，或者你吓坏了......很多原因，真的。"  
  
"不是很可靠的理由。"Sephiroth说道。Cloud皱了皱眉，但随后他又补充道："这可能需要一些时间，但我的希望是，在涉及到我的时候你能够不必担心那些事情。我......想让你感到安全，无论是感情上还是身体上。" Sephiroth的手指紧紧握着方向盘，如果在他们的吻后他还没有脸红的话，他现在肯定是脸红了。  
  
Cloud微笑着将一只手放在Sephiroth的手上，令他震动了一下。"谢谢你。这对我真的意义重大。"  
  
Sephiroth的手指犹豫了一下，然后放弃了握住方向盘，转而与Cloud的手指纠缠在一起。剩下的车程在令人舒适的安静中渡过，Sephiroth的手指让人安心，Cloud的胸膛里涌起了一丝微小而脆弱的希望。也许事情终究会好起来的。  
  
尽管只是一小段楼梯，Sephiroth跟着Cloud走到了他的公寓。他的目光一直紧紧地盯着Cloud，就连他在口袋里翻找钥匙的时候也是如此。"你问吧，"Cloud说，在闪烁的昏黄灯火和暗淡的星空下，他突然觉得胆子大了起来。"我知道你很想。"  
  
"现在——我们是.......恋人吗？"  
  
这个词从Sephiroth口中说出来听起来很陌生，Cloud忍不住笑了起来。"只要你愿意的话。"  
  
"我愿意。"Sephiroth赶紧说道。"但你说你不想......？"  
  
"除了 **你** ，我不想和任何人建立恋爱关系。"Cloud说。"那时候，我觉得你不是一个选择。但现在，如果这个选择是存在的......"  
  
"是的，"Sephiroth说，语速比之前还要快。然后，他笑着摇了摇头。"这么长时间以来......."他说，平静而又有点懊悔。  
  
"这么长时间以来，"Cloud同意道。 **甚至更长时间以来** 。  
  
有那么一瞬间，他们只是站在那里，互相凝视着对方，然后Cloud突然意识到——  
  
**快到晚餐时间了，这种场合有什么礼数吗？我应该请他进来吗? 等等，这不是那些糟糕的爱情电影里的搭讪台词吗？我该怎么做？怎么.....**  
  
当Sephiroth在他的额头印下一个温柔的吻时，他的思绪被打断了。短暂的一瞬间，Cloud捕捉到Sephiroth的目光落到他的唇边，但他只说了一句："我得回家了。明天见。"  
  
"再见。"Cloud说，如果说他因Sephiroth没有按照他所渴望的去做而有点失落的话，好吧，没有人需要知道。  
  
"Cloud，"一个熟悉的声音从他身后传来，Cloud吓了好大一跳。  
  
"天——! Vincent！你在那儿呆了多久？"  
  
Vincent思索地看了他很久。"够久了。你确定吗，Cloud？"  
  
Cloud疲惫的呼出一口气。"当然不，"他说。"就像生活中的大多数事情一样。但是......我想，不管发生什么事，也许都是值得的。" 他记得Sephiroth说过， **我想让你感到安全** ，他笑着把这塞进记忆中一个安全而珍贵的角落。  
  
Vincent又看了一会儿他的表情，然后点了点头，话题就结束了。对于Vincent的这一点，Cloud一直很欣赏。  
  
Cloud打开门，招手让Vincent进来。"你来这里做什么？" 他坐在沙发上，拍了拍身边的软垫，但当Vincent拒绝坐下时，他并不感到惊讶。  
  
"有些事情，我想和你单独讨论一下。"Vincent说。"我之前可能.....隐瞒了一些信息。"  
  
Cloud扬起了眉头，等着Vincent详细说明。  
  
"我在五百多年前就发现了那个山洞。"他单刀直入地说道。  
  
".......Genesis会杀——不，他会用火焰把你蒸发掉的。“  
  
"我更希望这能等到整个事情解决了之后再发生。到时候他可以尽情的向我扔火球。但现在，告诉他这些，只会让他产生无谓的分心。"  
  
"那倒是真的。"Cloud说。"但这也不是你想告诉我的全部内容。"  
  
Vincent点了点头。"让我担心的是，尽管这五百年来，我一直到现在才察觉到水里的黑暗。足够安全的假设是，从一开始你就在那里与之对抗——下一个合乎逻辑的结论则是，它终于开始突破你的防线了。现在，唯一的不确定因素就是时间问题了。也许是再过五百年，也许是一千年。也许下个月就会发生。但是，黑暗即将来临；水晶已经不足以阻挡它了。"  
  
Cloud打了个哆嗦，突然想起昨晚的梦境。 **太迟了** ，这句话在他的脑海中一遍又一遍地回荡。"我.....昨天晚上做了一个梦。一个噩梦。"  
  
Vincent的目光锐利了起来。"梦里发生了什么事？你知道你的梦很少是没有意义的。"  
  
"开始的时候还算正常。"Cloud说。"以前的记忆。但后来就变成了水晶。我被困住了，我无法动弹，也无法呼吸。有一个声音，它一直在笑，一直在笑，虽然我看不见它，但我可以感觉到黑暗越来越近，太近了，而且....." Cloud又打了个哆嗦，他用手臂搂住自己。  
  
"还有呢？" Vincent温柔而坚定地提示他继续说下去。他的眼神虽然充满同情，但也足够强硬。  
  
"太迟了。"Cloud喃喃地说道。"很快。就会为时已晚了。"  
  
Vincent点了点头。"这和我担心的一样。我们没有时间等Genesis的音乐剧了。我自己回去调查一下这个山洞。"  
  
"你确定？如果......" 他不愿去想，万一这些黑影变成实体，万一接触到人，会有什么后果。  
  
"我不会有事的。毕竟不被发现是我的专长。"  
  
Cloud叹了口气。"......要小心。"  
  
Vincent点点头。"我会的。"  
  
***  
  
尽管他和Vincent的对话充满了不祥，Cloud觉得自己在接下来的一周里仍像是在云端漫步一样。日子一天天过去，他心中希望的幼苗逐渐茁壮灿烂，直到成长为一朵盛开的花。周一和周二，Cloud和Cid一起在他的店里工作，摆弄着旧摩托和汽车，到了周三，他们就挂上 "闭店"的牌子。为即将到来的一系列演出做准备，周三晚上的公开彩排，他们尽可能顺利地度过了被称为 **地狱周** 的日子。他们太忙了，以至于他和Sephiroth都没有什么自己的时间，但每天早上，Sephiroth都会在校门口用令人心里发甜的笑容迎接他，一天到晚轮流送对方去上课。两人平时都不是爱表现的人，都很享受自己的隐私，所以他们的示爱也仅限于并肩走动时的快速擦过的手，或这样那样的温柔眼神，甚至是纯洁、迅速地把嘴唇贴在脸颊或前额上，但两人都没有试图掩饰。  
  
彩排结束后，Sephiroth戏剧社外的朋友们来看他，给他送上一束鲜花，而他则是给了Cloud一个紧紧的拥抱，并在Cloud的耳边喃喃地说："谢谢你让我们的最后一场演出成为我在这里这么多年来最棒的一场。"Cloud觉得自己都要哭了。每一次的演出，Sephiroth的拥抱都会越来越热烈，直到周五晚上，Cloud咆哮着说："去他的，"然后拉着他来了个热吻。  
  
"这才像话，"Cloud在剧组的口哨声和模仿的尖叫声中对着Sephiroth低声说道，他能感觉到Sephiroth的笑容在他的唇上逐渐扩大的弧度。  
  
当然，一切美好的事情都会有结束的时候。这一点Cloud不能更熟悉了。他从来不敢让自己幸福，越是精致的假象，破灭时就越难以承受。但是，如果这就是幸福的感觉，Cloud想，那么他永远也不希望这个发着光的梦结束。  
  
然而，就在这时，事情出现了变故。  
  
剧院因为演出而变得昏暗，Cloud正摆弄展台上的设备，Vincent自阴影中走出来，把灯光师们吓了一大跳。中午的演出进行得很顺利，在最后一场演出开始的半小时后， Wedge通知克劳德，有一盏灯坏了。  
  
"我不明白。"Cloud说着，担忧地扯了扯自己的头发。"我们最近刚换了所有的灯泡。线路都接好了，没有一个开关被翻动过——"  
  
"Cloud"。  
  
"我靠，老兄，你到底从哪里冒出来的？" Jessie小声嘀咕着，即使面对一个脸色苍白得像吸血鬼一样的男人，她还是小心翼翼地以免干扰演出。  
  
"Vincent，"Cloud说，没有抬头，"我们不是说过不要吓到人吗？"  
  
"Cloud，"Vincent重复道。"我们需要谈谈。你们处于很危险的境地——"  
  
剧院里所有的灯光都在闪烁，然后熄灭，一切都陷入了漆黑的黑暗中。观众席上响起了疑惑的声音；台上，Zack迟疑了一下，但又毅然决然地继续他被打断的台词。  
  
"Cloud，你做了什么？" Wedge有些生气的低声问道。  
  
"什么都没做！" Cloud也压低了声音吼回去。"我刚才什么都没按。是他们自己灭掉的。Vincent，出什么事了？"  
  
"他们来了，"Vincent咆哮着，声音低沉而不似人类。"我去拖住他们。Cloud，你要把所有人都带出去。"  
  
听着他的语气，Cloud坚定的点了点头，他知道即使在黑暗中，Vincent也能看到。他噼里啪啦地打开了耳麦。"演出停止，"他急切地说道。"让剧组人员从后面撤离。"  
  
"老大？" Bigg的声音回应道，疑惑不解。"怎么了？"  
  
"把他们带出去， **立刻** 。我马上就下去。告诉他们我说是紧急情况。" 他调转话筒的频道，然后用他最好的官腔宣布："所有人请注意。由于紧急情况，演出已被取消。剧场内不再安全。请大家冷静有序地从每组楼梯底部的双开门撤离，门上均有发光的绿色“出口”标志。所有人请注意...."剧场里的嘀咕声越来越大，他又重复了几遍，人们开始慢慢地、迷茫地从楼梯上走下来。  
  
突然，从楼梯顶端的左后方入口处爆发出一声尖叫，紧接着是野兽般的咆哮声和令人毛骨悚然的碎骨声。更多的惨叫声从人群中响起，众人开始惊慌失措地推搡，互相踩踏，急忙 **逃离** 。  
  
Cloud满面怒容，快速地在小房间里扫视着，寻找着什么东西，任何可以用的东西。他发现了一个靠在墙上的相机三脚架。很好，够用了。他把它抓了过来，然后转身看向Wedge和Jessie。"你们得离开这里。我们离得太近了。"  
  
"那你呢？" Jessie皱着眉头说。  
  
"我会在你们后面。"他保证道，晃动着手中的临时武器，试探着它的重量。"走吧。"  
  
就在他们踏出房间的那一刻，一个巨大的、无定形的团块状物，闪着发光的黄色眼睛向他们扑来。Cloud的三脚架与它碰撞在一起，发出怪异的嘎吱嘎吱的声音，将它打飞到观众席上的某个地方。一股浓稠而油腻的东西溅到他的手臂上，他发出一声厌恶的声响，将它甩掉。  
  
"Cloud？" Jessie惊恐的声音从他身后传来。"发生什么了？这里太黑了，我什么都看不见....."  
  
"没什么。"Cloud说，声音比他的实际感受要平静得多。"继续走。你能看到出口的标志吧？"  
  
他在击退一连串的袭击时听不到她的回应，但他们匆匆的脚步声足以说明了。一旦他确定他们离危险区域足够远了，他就朝相反的方向跑去，向着尖叫声的方向跑去，确保以极大的力道击打他所经过的任何一个怪兽的头颅。  
  
一阵红色的漩涡宣告了Vincent的出现。"我很抱歉，"他说，枪里射出几发子弹。"他们的数量太多了。"  
  
"别在意。你——" Cloud在一个怪物紧紧咬住他的三脚架时怒吼了一声。子弹穿过怪物的喉咙，它松开嘴，倒在地上的时候发出刺耳的声响。"谢谢。你为我们争取到了时间。"  
  
不过Vincent说的是真的。怪物太多了；已经至少有十几个成功地冲过了他们的防线，但他们无法追击——现在他们已然是在勉强支撑着了。不过，惨叫声已经平息了，至少大部分人都出去了——或是都死了，Cloud面无表情地想。  
  
"Cloud！" 一块厚厚的木板撞开了Cloud右边的几只怪物，突然，Zack就站在了他背后。"我来支援了！" 他咧开嘴笑了起来，炫耀性地用手转了转木板。  
  
"Zack！"Cloud说。  
  
"不只是Zack。" 虽然没有增强视力，但Tifa还是成功地用一脚横扫将怪物送飞了好几十丈。"别忘了我，Cloud！"  
  
Cloud怀念的几乎可以咧开嘴笑出来。"嘿，Tifa。"  
  
一阵巨大的爆炸声宣告了Genesis的出场，照亮了他们周围的环境，为他提供了一个恰到好处的戏剧性背景。"你绝对得为这场灾难补偿我，Cloud Strife，"他宣布道，将头发往后推了推。在他身旁，Angeal苦笑着摇了摇头，手里攥着的东西看起来像是他们的之前的服装架子。  
  
"为什么每次都是我的错？" Cloud呻吟一声，只是被无视了。  
  
"哇！" Zack说。"你什么时候带了那个火魔石？"  
  
Genesis扬了扬眉头，一挥手又烧死一只怪物。"你竟然有勇气认为我不会随身携带它。"  
  
在他们身后，一阵轰隆隆的撞击声响起，一个熟悉的声音叫道："Barret！"  
  
Cloud的脑袋一下子就清醒了过来。"Yuffie！"  
  
"我们对付的了这个，兄弟，"Zack说。"去吧！"  
  
***  
  
Cloud在坑里找到了Barret和Yuffie。舞台上的幕布已经倒塌了一部分，把舞台砸出了一个大洞，露出了下面的空地；他们一定是脚下的地板裂开时掉了进去。Barret跌跌撞撞地躺在地上，双腿叉开。Yuffie用尽全身的力气疯狂地拽起他的手臂，一只黑影兽潜伏在上面，蹲下身子准备猛扑。  
  
Cloud抓住Barret和Yuffie的手腕，在那个四肢短小、留着口水向他们咆哮的怪物冲向他们之前把他们拉开。Genesis肆意使用的火焰魔法的结果让这里的亮度大幅增加，现在要想看清它的特征容易多了。  
  
Cloud不知道这到底是祸还是福。  
  
它的四肢怪异的融合起来，隐隐约约有犬类的形状，嘴里长满了锯齿状的獠牙，鼻孔被推开。一条鞭子般的触手在空中蠕动，像一条用于捉捕的尾巴，它的腿在地板上划出不均匀的 "咔咔 "声，当它蹒跚着走近时，它单爪状的肢体在地板上划出一道道不规则的弧线，而其他三只爪子则无声无息地在地面上划过。随着它的每一次动作，滑腻的黑色液体就会从它的身上渗出，溅到地上。  
  
当它再次向前冲去时，Cloud挥动武器。  
  
"嗷嗷！"Yuffie从身后迟迟地说道。"我的头......"  
  
"Yuffie，"Cloud说着，俯身跪在两人身边。"Barret怎么样了？"  
  
"我的腿断了。"那人咕哝着，挣扎着坐起来。"Shit，这到底是怎么了？Spikey？"  
  
"是啊，Cloudster。"Yuffie说着，Cloud因为这个非常古老的称呼畏缩了一下。"我靠，怎么了？难道我......又是十六岁了？我的天啊，我好想这副身体啊! **滚吧** ，关节炎和白内障! Yuffie回来了，宝贝！" 她欢呼着跳起来，双臂环抱着自己转了一圈。  
  
Barret只是呻吟着，低头盯着自己的右臂。"我又有胳膊了......真他妈奇怪。"  
  
"啊，"Cloud说。  
  
"Cloud！" Aerith一边从上面挥手，一边向他们的地洞里望了过去。"你在这啊。我一直在找你！"  
  
一道黑影从瓦砾下涌出，发出一声喝声，但还没等Cloud发出警告，Aerith就将法杖劈在了它的头顶上，它惨叫着滚开了。  
  
Cloud的下巴掉了下来。  
  
Aerith笑着眨了眨眼。"我故意把我的道具做得特别结实。现在，我能帮上什么忙吗？"  
  
***  
  
在安抚Barret和Yuffie并承诺会给他们解释后， **在一切结束后，Yuffie，看在上帝的份上，等我们没有被怪物淹没的时候再说** ，Cloud跑去在被摧毁的剧院里寻找更多的幸存者，而Aerith负责治疗Barret的腿。  
  
当他路过舞台左边，发现一个奇迹般仍然坚挺着的话筒架时，他停顿了一下，低头看了看手里已然破烂不堪的相机三脚架。  
  
去他的，他想了想，把话筒架也拿了起来。  
  
现在，大部分的影子怪物已经被处理掉了，但有第二把长一点的 "剑 "对Cloud的效率仍有帮助。和找到Barret和Yuffie的时间相比，他只用了一半的时间检查了剧院前部到后部，但却只找到满地的尸体。他停顿了一下，闭上眼睛，为他们生命之流中的灵魂送出短暂的祈祷，这时他听到右边传来微弱的咒骂声。  
  
"别动，我要试着把它的重量从你身上移开。"当Cloud走近时，一个平静得多的声音说。  
  
"别动个头，你觉得我这样能去哪！嗷， **该死的** ，小心点！"  
  
"我叫你别动......"  
  
"需要帮忙吗？" Cloud问Reeve，他试着把Cloud认为可能是地板的一部分的东西塞进压在Cid右腿上的沉重金属之间。  
  
"哦！" Reeve跳了起来，用手捂着胸口。"你吓了我一跳，Cloud。"  
  
"对不起。" Cloud蹲下身子，检查着这一团乱麻。"我觉得你的承重物还不够多。"  
  
Reeve叹了口气。"我知道，但在这个时候，我们没有选择了。那些生物随时都会回来。"  
  
Cloud唔了一声。"不会的。站在后面一点。"  
  
Reeve退后一步，好奇地看着Cloud放下手里的那套临时武器。Cloud低头盯着自己的手，希望这能有用，然后将手伸到金属下面，用力一抬。这其实比他预想的要轻松一些。感谢盖亚——以他那略显瘦弱的身体，他其实没有确信这会成功的把握。  
  
在他的身后，Reeve发出了轻微的窒息声。  
  
Cid从那个重物下滚了出来。"他妈的，Strife，你到底从哪来的那么大劲？你肯定没在我的店里干过这种事！"  
  
Cloud把金属放下，耸了耸肩。"你的腿没事吧？"  
  
Cid咧着嘴笑了起来。"痛得要死，但会没事的。"  
  
"如果你感觉不太好，就去找Aerith。"Cloud说。"她现在就在坑里。Barret的腿断了。"  
  
Reeve研究了一下他的表情。"你真是太冷静了。"  
  
"该死的，我不是在抱怨。"Cid说着，拍了拍Cloud的肩膀表示感谢。"我需要一支该死的烟。"  
  
"Cid，不要在学生身边——"  
  
"妈的，"Cid强调说，把手拿开，举到额头上。"我真的需要抽支该死的烟。到底是怎么回事，Cloud？"  
  
Cloud呻吟了一声。如果说有什么时候该让大家记起，那就是这个时候了，他想。"去找Aerith谈谈吧。她会解释的。"  
  
Cid看了他一会儿，然后点了点头。"别做个傻逼，趁我们不在就自己去送死，Cloud。"  
  
Cloud的嘴角翘了起来。"我不会的。"  
  
Cid嘲讽道。"我严重怀疑。你他妈的是个天然。现在走吧，Tuesti。我们还要去骚扰那个卖花的小姑娘呢。"  
  
"我——什么？好吗？" Reeve在Cid拖着他离开的时候，回头瞥了几眼Cloud，显然还很困惑。  
  
Cloud看着他们离去的身影，感到亲切。身后传来了一阵阵抖动的声音，使他叹了口气，转过身去，但还没等他做什么，就有人喊着"Cloud！"并将他一把推开。  
  
"Sephiroth！" Cloud惊讶地看着男友攥着长长的金属管子，衣服和脸上都沾满了粘稠的黑色液体。  
  
Sephiroth迅速而熟练的挥舞了几下解决了这只怪物，然后放下管子，转而用手攥住了Cloud同样脏兮兮的脸。"你没事吧？"  
  
Cloud点了点头。"我很好。"Sephiroth扫视着Cloud的脸，似乎想确认一下，Cloud用手轻轻地拂过Sephiroth的脸颊，为他的出现感到高兴。即使在这灾难中，至少Sephiroth还在这里，Cloud想。"真的。谢谢你。"他停顿了一下。"你从哪里冒出来的？"  
  
"我听从了你的撤离指令。"Sephiroth说。"我们在事情发生之前就到了外面，但你不在那里。我很担心——我必须回去确保你的安全。外面和这里......就像两个不同的世界。"  
  
Cloud闭上眼睛，松了一口气。"那就好。这说明外面的人都安全了。不过......." 他皱着眉看向Sephiroth。"你又进来了？太 **危险** 了。"  
  
"那你留在这里就不危险？" Sephiroth反驳道。"Cloud，你为什么不走？当我看到那些尸体的时候......我害怕最坏的情况。"  
  
"你没有找到任何幸存者？"  
  
"没有，Cloud，不要回避这个问题。"  
  
Cloud的嘴抿成了一条坚定的线，他退了回去。"那我们该回去找其他人了。听起来他们好像都已经收拾好了。" 他走到之前放下三脚架和话筒架的地方，用一只手将它们重新拾起，掂量着它们的重量。  
  
"我只是想保证你的安全，"Sephiroth说。"拜托了......"  
  
"我知道。"Cloud心疼地轻声说着，背对着Sephiroth，不让对方看到他的表情。"不过你不用担心我，好吗？我们走吧。"  
  
***  
  
每个人都聚集在舞台上，小心翼翼地避开地面上的缝隙。他们都满身污垢，身上至少有一定程度的血迹。Cloud看了一眼他们阴沉的脸色，问道："怎么了？"  
  
"Cloud，"Aerith轻声说，"你看这个。" 她轻轻地抓起Zack的手臂，将其翻过来，展示给大家看。起初，Cloud还以为那黑色的斑点只是怪物的液体，但后来他发现，那就像是由内而外出现的淤青一样。"Genesis和Angeal也都有，在黑色液体接触皮肤的地方。"  
  
Cloud猛地吸了口气。"其他人呢？"  
  
Aerith摇了摇头。"只是他们。只是那些......"  
  
那些曾加入过特种兵的人。那些接触过杰诺瓦的人。那些基因被玩弄于股掌之间的人。  
  
**你们的灵魂会记得，** Aerith曾说过 **。你们的身体只需要一点提示就可以了。**  
  
当然，这句话当然也会适用于此。  
  
Cloud急忙揉了揉自己的手臂，抹去厚厚的油腻的液体，刚好可以看到自己的皮肤下绽放的黑暗。看着这熟悉得令人痛苦的景象，Cloud虚弱而讽刺的笑了一下，感到泪水刺痛了他的眼角。他以为自己已经逃过这一劫了。"原来是这样啊。"  
  
"检查一下Sephiroth。"Yuffie突然说道，促使所有人的目光都落在了站在Cloud的肩膀后面的少年身上，他正用那双锐利的绿眼睛看着这一切。  
  
Aerith走近，手里拿着一块沾满灰色的抹布。"可以吗？"她问道。  
  
慢慢地，Sephiroth点点头，伸出手臂，小心地藏起脸上困惑的表情。  
  
"谢谢你，"Aerith说，然后擦去了溅在他手臂上的液体，露出了下面苍白的皮肤。  
  
没有问题。  
  
"这是什么意思？" Barret问道。"这是件好事，不是吗？这意味着他没有...... 你知道的。"  
  
"或者说，这说明他和那个该死的婊子是一伙的。"Cid啐了一口，"她不会伤害她的宝贝——"  
  
"Cid，"Cloud厉声说道。Cid满面怒容地闭上了嘴。  
  
"那么，我们现在该怎么做？" Zack没有特别指明向谁问。  
  
Cloud望着眼前熟悉的面孔，所有人都疑惑地抬头望着他，扔开自己的疑虑和担忧。他挺直了肩膀，像穿上了一套破旧的、合身的衣服一样，步入了他以前的角色。"我们分成两组，"他决定道。"我想去山洞里看看，检查一下是什么原因造成的。Vincent，你负责带路。Aerith，我们需要你的意见。Zack，Tifa.....我就算想办法也阻止不了你们来。"  
  
Zack笑着敬了个礼。"你说对了！"  
  
"Genesis，Reeve，Cid，你们是我们仅有的成年人，是唯一可能让市政官员相信我们所说的话的人。消息会在一天之内传出去；他们不习惯这种怪物的袭击，不知道该如何应对。让他们不要惊慌失措。确保在下次攻击前有足够的准备措施。Angeal, Barret, 你们负责协助他们。你们对这种计划很熟悉。你也是，Yuffie，你对政治很有经验。大家都清楚自己的分工了吗？“  
  
一声肯定的大合唱，大家迅速分头行动起来。然而还没等Cloud加入自己的队伍，Sephiroth就先把他拉到了一边。  
  
"Cloud，"他说。他的神情充满了不确定。犹豫不决。"你想让我做什么？"  
  
Cloud抬头看了看他。说实话，他已经决定了Sephiroth的去向——毕竟发生了这么多的事情，Cloud不可能让他离开自己的视线。他只是不想在其他人面前提起这件事，不想让他们都看着Sephiroth，就好像他是一条被魔晄弄疯的龙一样。这会引发不值得他们浪费时间的争论，"你和我的队伍一起去。可以吗？  
  
地面上的一具尸体突然痉挛了一下，两下，然后以抽搐的动作站起来，油黑的液体从眼睛、鼻子、嘴里滴下。它伸出一只残缺不全的手臂，衬衫袖子上的碎片还挂在上面，那里的皮肤就在他们的眼前，起泡、变形。它张开嘴喘息着："Sephi......roth。我的.....儿子.....re.....u.....nion...."  
  
Sephiroth愣住了。  
  
"退后！" Cloud把Sephiroth往后拉，用话筒架猛击这个生物的脑袋。 **不再是人类了。天哪，它不再是人类了......** "Sephiroth，"他抓住还在发呆的人的手，急切地说。"Sephiroth，你没事吧？"  
  
Cloud一直没有注意到这个Sephiroth和以前的Sephiroth有什么不同，太过纠结于他们的相似之处。但当荧绿色的眼睛转头看向他的时候，慢慢地，慢慢地，瞳孔收缩成了细小的竖缝，这个异形的特征在Sephiroth的五官上从未这么明显过。  
  
" **Cloud** ，"Sephiroth说，介于惬意的招呼和低沉的怒吼之间，让Cloud的脊背不由自主地打了个寒颤。一丝熟悉到可怕的笑意在Sephiroth的脸上荡漾开来，Cloud在仅仅几个小时前仍感到那么明亮绚烂的最后的幸福，在他的脚下碎裂成细小的碎片。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 良心：也许我们应该让Cloud拥有些美好的东西
> 
> 我：不
> 
> 良心：但他真的值得——
> 
> 我： **不**
> 
> 请您临走时留下评论 :)


	8. Sephiroth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seph变得有点，严肃紧张。他有很多事情要弄清楚
> 
> 译者的话:  
> []内为原文, 含英文玩梗

Sephiroth走近一步，一步，又一步，一种全新的、充满掠夺性的优雅在他的步伐中显现，尽管Cloud身体的每一根神经都在尖叫着 **动起来，离开，做些什么** ，但他却只能僵在原地。  
  
" **Cloud** ，"Sephiroth再次用低沉的声音轻轻唤他，逼近Cloud颤抖的身躯。他修长的手指捏住Cloud的下巴 "我必须承认，你强势又坚定的样子，即使让人有点意外，但相当迷人。不过我想，我更喜欢你现在这样子。" 他用拇指摩挲着Cloud的下唇。"颤抖着。脆弱不堪。用那双惊恐的大眼睛盯着我......"  
  
"Se- **Sephiroth**..."  
  
突然，Sephiroth的身体一阵颤抖，他跪倒在地，紧紧抱着头发出一声呻吟。在几尺之外，Aerith警觉地走近了几步。"Cloud！他是不是——"  
  
Cloud蹲在Sephiroth的身边，举起一只胳膊示意。"这里交给我吧。叫其他人把尸体都聚集起来。"  
  
Aerith楞了一下。"尸体？"  
  
"是的，把他们堆到一块儿......烧了他们。"  
  
Aerith睁大了眼睛，目光投向地上皱巴巴的变异肉块，然后转为难以置信的悲哀。她坚定地点点头。"知道了。"  
  
"Sephiroth。" Cloud将一只手小心翼翼地放在他的手臂上。"Sephiroth，跟我说说话。"  
  
他只是在胸中发出长长的低声呻吟作回应。  
  
"别这样，Sephiroth，"Cloud说。  
  
"我不....." Sephiroth微微松开手，看向Cloud的脸。"我不明白。"  
  
"你不明白什么？" Cloud耐心地问道。  
  
"我不......不再愤怒了。" 他松开了手，低头看着它们。"自从我见到 **她** ，我就一直在生气。不管我做什么，我只是越来越愤怒，那种冰冷的、汹涌的怒火在我的胸口深处不停的积聚。看着人类像蟑螂一样四处乱窜，无知、自满，在自己的污秽中虚度生命，试图控制超出他们那狭隘的理解范围的事物.....这个世界上没有我们的容身之处，所以我要创造一个，一个我们可以永远生活在一起的世界。这个世界，这个星球，它对我和母亲这样的存在没有任何怜悯，所以我为什么要怜悯它？母亲同意了。她说她爱我。但是....."他的头低了下来。"她没有，是吗？"  
  
"是。"Cloud赞同道。"她不爱你。"  
  
"我从来都不快乐，"他说。她从未希望我快乐。没人希望我快乐。"  
  
"你在这里有朋友。"Cloud说。"他们希望你快乐。"  
  
Sephiroth低沉而粗粝的笑了，"他们不会了。现在我想起来了就不会了。"  
  
" **我** 希望你能快乐。"Cloud坚持道。  
  
Sephiroth看着他，喃喃道："他们中的一些人只把我当做Seph，拼命想要忽略我过去的身份。而剩下的人则只看到我以前的样子。但是你......你叫我名字的方式........."  
  
"Sephiroth ——"  
  
"听。就像这样。你爱我，无论是过去的那个还是现在的我，对吗？真是个愚蠢的小 **人偶** 。"他笑了，电光火石间，Sephiroth用仿佛要把Cloud弄伤的力道捏住他的脸，将他拉得更近，Cloud则因为这个动作摒住了呼吸。"我想把你捅穿，就在这里，"他低声吼道。"我想尽可能地延长你的痛苦，一次一次地撕裂你的身体，看着你那张漂亮的脸蛋饱受折磨地扭曲，直至崩溃。我想把你按倒，把你 **操到筋疲力尽** ，强迫你感受快感和痛苦，激烈到你再也分不清这两者的区别。但是......”他手上的动作软化成更接近于爱抚的碰触。"我也想看你对我微笑，柔软的，坦率的，美丽的笑。我想感受你的手贴着我时的温暖。我想看你哭，不是悲伤或痛苦的眼泪，而是源自快乐，源自喜悦。我.....我不知道我想要什么。”  
  
"但我知道一件事。无论怎样......你是 **我的** ，Cloud。除了我，没有人可以对你做这些事，只有 **我** 可以。"  
  
"......好。"Cloud说。  
  
Sephiroth挑起了眉头。"好？就这么简单？我以为盖亚的捍卫者会再挣扎一些。"  
  
"好。"Cloud肯定地说。"但是，如果我是你的，你也是我的。也就是说，我必须为你的行为负责。我不管你对我做什么，但我不会让你伤害别人。"  
  
"你想用几句话就能控制 **我** ？"  
  
"Sephiroth。" Cloud轻松的扭身脱离了Sephiroth的禁锢，站起身来。"别忘了。我的职责是保护星球和星球上的生命。如果你威胁到了任何在我保护下的事物，我将会把你打倒。即使这样做会让我心碎。"  
  
Sephiroth凝视着Cloud，随即愉快地吸了口气。"我想我确实挺喜欢你强势的这一面的。很好。我会暂时......服从你的安排。"  
  
***  
  
Tifa将一具尸体举过肩头，向Sephiroth投去怀疑的目光。"你确定他是安全的吗？"她对着Cloud压低嗓音厉声问道。  
  
Cloud耸了耸肩，一边用捡来的布擦去沾在皮肤上的液体，一边看着他的朋友们小心翼翼地把尸体堆放得整整齐齐。他和曾经的特种兵们都被禁止处理这些渗出粘液的尸体，以免加重星痕的情况，而且似乎也没人愿意让Sephiroth帮忙。没有他们那被魔晄增强过的怪力的帮忙，这个过程是缓慢而艰辛的。"他能有多安全就有多安全。我们谈了一下。"  
  
"谈了一下，"Tifa疑惑地重复了一遍。  
  
"是的，我们已经达成了......某种程度的共识。"  
  
"我从来没听说伟大的Sephiroth会因为拒绝性行为而受到威胁。"  
  
Cloud呛住了。"我——什么—— **Tifa** ！"  
  
Tifa笑了起来。"开个玩笑，我知道你绝对不会这么做。如果你说Sephiroth很安全......我不能说我还不担心他，但我们相信你的判断。笑一个吧，Cloud。我知道情况不妙，但你必须振作起来——还没到绝望的地步呢。"  
  
"......谢谢你，Tifa，"Cloud说着，给了她一个她要求的微笑。虽然很小，也有些虚弱，但她还是回以灿烂的笑容。  
  
"Tifa！" Barret从剧院的另一头喊道。"来一下，我们在这个角落里找到了最后几个！"  
  
Tifa拍了拍Cloud的手臂，然后朝Barret的方向跑去。  
  
半秒钟后，Sephiroth的手紧紧攥住Cloud的手臂。" **那** 是什么？"他冷哼一声。"你和她，笑嘻嘻地对着对方——"  
  
"Sephiroth，"Cloud直接吼了回去，将手臂从对方的禁锢中扯了出来，叹了口气。"从现在开始我们要像这个样子吗？"  
  
"不， **Cloud** ，"Sephiroth说。"一直以来都是这样的。你知道吗，当你在二年级和她约会的时候，我想用手掐住她的喉咙，把她活活掐死？还有那天，在那个小房间里，我发现你坐在Zack的腿上，我很 **愤怒** 。然后不到半个小时，Tifa的手在你的脸上摸来摸去.......我以前不明白，你知道吗？那些感觉让我害怕，毕竟，我以为我没有权利，没有资格要求你——所以我把它们藏起来了。但现在我明白了，为什么我是如此的被你吸引，为什么我是如此的渴望彻底 **占有** 你？我告诉过你，Cloud， **你是我的** 。并且我相信你会发现我是个相当自私的人。“  
  
"Sephiroth——"Sephiroth突然狠狠地吻住他，牙齿猛地咬住了他的下唇，Cloud的话语被截断了。当Cloud抽身时，他的嘴唇已经肿了起来，他能尝到血的味道。Sephiroth干脆地伸手下去，用力抓着Cloud的屁股，想要把他拽回来，但Cloud的一只手紧紧地抵在他的胸口。"住手，Sephiroth。"  
  
"Cloud，"Sephiroth咆哮着，他的眼睛发热，瞳孔变成细长的黑色细缝。"你不会拒绝我。"  
  
Cloud叹了口气。"我不会离开你的好吗？我陷得太深了。" 他一本正经地笑了一下，舔去嘴上还沾着的血迹。"天知道为什么，但我真的陷得很深。"  
  
Sephiroth的目光饥饿似地追寻着他舌头的动作，然后滑向了Cloud右脸颊上的那道黑痕，淤青色的伤痕映衬着他苍白的皮肤。他用指尖在上面轻轻抚摸着，与不到一分钟前的粗暴举动完全相反。"每次看到这个，一部分的我会感到骄傲。是我的烙印玷污了你的皮肤，把你标记为我的。但另一部分的我却想流泪——也是我的烙印标志着你的死亡，让你如此痛苦。没有什么比你更让我想拥有，只有你，你的全部。但另一部分的我知道我不能这样做，我会伤害你，Cloud，我已经无可挽回的伤害了你。我不忍心看到这样的事再次发生，你必须离开我，这也是为了你自己好。可是，我内心同一个部分......却又害怕当你离开我的时候，我会做出什么事。我不知道这个世界是否能从中存活下来。“  
  
"而你担心世界的安危的那部分正是我不怕为此受一点小伤的原因。"Cloud说。"我们会想出办法的。"  
  
Sephiroth破碎地笑了笑。"我们都知道，不会只是一点小伤的。"  
  
"Sephiroth，那天晚上你告诉我，你希望我在你身边能感到安全。"Cloud说。"对吗？"  
  
".......是的。"  
  
"我认为，尽管发生了这么多事情，但这一点并没有改变。所以，我们会朝着这个方向努力。这是一个承诺，好吗？"  
  
"一个承诺？" Sephiroth闭上眼睛，吸进一口气，呼出。"......好吧，一言为定。"  
  
***  
  
"点燃它。"Cloud说。  
  
Genesis郑重的点了点头，然后将三级火焰投向了那堆整齐的尸体。一共十九具，比起来观看他们最后一场演出的三百多人来说，不是很大的比例，然而Cloud仍不禁觉得，自己辜负了他们。如果他能早点听Vincent的话，更坚定地指挥，让观众们 **更快地离开** 就好了。  
  
Aerith轻轻地把手放在他的肩膀上。她没有说什么老生常谈的宽慰，只是说："我们一起送他们走？"  
  
Cloud看了她一眼，然后疲惫地揉了揉脸。"嗯，"他说。"嗯，好的。"  
  
他们一起跪在地上。Aerith用她惯有的姿势将双手合拢在胸前，而Cloud则伸出双臂祈求宽恕——宽恕他让他们死了，宽恕他没有把他们送回家人身边，宽恕他不得不焚烧他们的尸体，因为杰诺瓦已经将它们扭曲腐化成了她的。  
  
当闪烁的绿光从烟雾中升起时，Cloud倒抽了一口气。感染了杰诺瓦的生物是不会像这样溶入生命之流的，除非在流逝前得到净化，那为什么——？  
  
"看到了吗？" Aerith对他笑了笑。"他们原谅你了。"  
  
***  
  
"所以我查了一下MAX的航班时刻表，"Zack一边说，一边在手机上滚动着说。"如果我们想尽快离开，最好的选择是明天早上六点飞到火箭村，然后骑陆行鸟到尼布尔海姆山。尼布尔海姆没有机场。"  
  
Cloud花了一会儿才想起来，MAX是说米德加国际机场。"....听起来不错。这让我们有足够的时间回家，收拾好必需品。"  
  
"那好吧！" Zack在屏幕上轻点了几下。"我们订机票吧。有多少人.....？"  
  
Cloud瞥了一眼Vincent，后者摇了摇头。他回头看向Zack。"五张吧。Vincent会在那边跟我们会合。"  
  
"好的.....五张....." Zack微微皱着眉头。"我们订的太晚了，现在只有一对相邻的座位。这样可以吗？"  
  
一想到要和一个完全陌生的人近距离的相处几个小时，Cloud就龇牙咧嘴。"我们别无选择。"  
  
"Cloud和我坐这对挨着的位子。"Sephiroth站在一旁，双臂交叉，略显冷漠地对众人说道。  
  
Cloud皱起了眉头。"Sephiroth，你不能就这样—"  
  
"没事的，Cloud。"Tifa说。"这样可能对我们自己的心态也比较好。" **有你盯着他，会让大家更有安全感。**  
  
Cloud不喜欢这样的想法，但他也不是不明白Tifa的想法。他只是希望这样做不要让Sephiroth更加疏远，从长远来看，对Sephiroth **和** 他们的安全都没有好处。  
  
"是啊！如果是你一个人坐着，我肯定会担心的，Cloudy，"Zack一边揉着Cloud的头发，一边明快地说道，他很可能也意识到了这一点。"我们都知道，你和Seph在陌生人面前有多害羞。我们其他人会比你们两个更适应，这是肯定的。"  
  
Sephiroth死死地盯着Zack的手发出一声冷笑，他很可能对被人说成害羞而感到极度的反感。不过，Cloud并不打算反驳Zack的说法。他很清楚自己的沟通能力有多差； **害羞** 已经是可以用来形容他的比较好的词语之一了。  
  
他也会将Sephiroth没有扯掉Zack那只得罪人的手或者做一些其他的过激行为视为一个进步。  
  
不过还没等他们分头去准备，Genesis就把他们都招到了后台的一个储藏柜前。  
  
"我的天啊，这就是传说中的‘别碰不然会死’的储藏柜？" Zack说。  
  
Genesis嗤之以鼻，但还是点了点头。"这里安放着我保存了这么多年的武器，我当然不希望你们这些笨蛋碰它。"  
  
"Genesis! 即使柜子是锁起来的，把这些武器放在高中生身边也是很危险的。"Tifa斥责道。  
  
"我本希望能为紧急情况做好准备，以备不时之需。可惜这一次我还没来得及碰到到柜门，幕布就掉下来把它堵住了，都没有时间试着安全地把它挪开。"Genesis说。"我不得叫Angeal早些时候帮忙清理残骸。不管怎么说。" 他解开门锁，兴致勃勃地将柜门挥开。"武器并不多，这几千年来，要保养它们根本就不是那么容易的事，而且这年头，它们的制造方式也完全不一样了。不过，既然你们六个人都在危险的中心地带冒险，我相信至少有保护总比没有好。"  
  
Vincent退后一步，他已经不需要别的武器了，而剩下的人都挤在柜门外。  
  
"哦！"Tifa惊讶地从中翻出了自己的珍视之心拳套。"没想到你还留着它......."  
  
"在你去世后，Cloud把它保存得很好。在他消失后，我觉得有义务继续这样做。"  
  
Tifa有一瞬间看起来很悲伤，然后对着两人笑了笑。"谢谢你。"  
  
Aerith偷看了一下，但Genesis抱歉地说："我没有法杖——木头不好保存。"  
  
Cloud皱起脸。他们在忘却之都将公主守护杖和Aerith一起留在了水中；当时这看起来似乎很合适，但现在他后悔了。  
  
"没关系，"Aerith说着，退到一旁让出空间。"毕竟我有这个。" 她满意地拍了拍音乐剧中的道具，露出了满意的笑容。  
  
在他们的身后，Vincent忽然说："六式和另一个你在一起，Cloud。"  
  
Cloud叹了口气。他也不是没有预料到，但尽管如此，他还是有些失落。不过没关系，他的收藏品里有几把阔剑整整齐齐地架在柜子的后板上。  
  
"哥们，"Zack越过Cloud的肩膀上望着那些剑，"这些都太酷了。"  
  
"你想选哪个就选哪个吧。"Cloud说。  
  
"真的吗？" Zack的眼睛亮了起来，目光在每一把剑之间穿梭。然后，他看到了那把破坏剑。"你还留着它！"  
  
"我当然留着它。" Genesis一脸受辱的样子。"你敢用那个试试！我费了那么大的力气才让它保持完好无损。"  
  
"这很好，不是吗？" Angeal说着，从后面走过来。"剑是要用的，要经过考验，要强化，而不是让它在架子上落灰的。你的荣誉如果只是作为装饰品，那就和死了一样。我现在知道了。"  
  
Zack摇了摇头。"反正我是不会拿的。这是你的，Angeal。Cloud，那个看起来很厉害的锯齿状剑的是什么？"  
  
"那是穷力剑。"Cloud告诉他。  
  
"真是个好名字！那么，那个叫什么？" 他指着一把锥形的黑刀，刀柄上有橙色的尖刺。  
  
"诸神黄昏。"  
  
"Zack，"Tifa指着天从云剑[Heaven'sCloud]道。"你想知道那个叫什么吗？"  
  
Cloud呻吟了一声。"Tifa，不——"  
  
" **天从** **云剑[Heaven's Cloud]** "。  
  
Zack的下巴掉了下来，然后他暴笑出声。"兄弟，Cloud，你一定得用这把! Cloud Strife，挥舞着Heaven's Cloud，秉持正义从天而降[rain justice from the heavens]，惩戒我们的敌人! 明白了吗，rain？“  
  
"......我想我用狼牙棒的话他们可能会更认真点。"  
  
最后，Zack歉意地拍了拍天从云剑，还是选了诸神黄昏，将剩下的留给Cloud。没有丝毫犹豫的，Cloud拿起了启示录之剑，斟酌了片刻后，将陆奥守吉行也拉了出来。他转头看向Sephiroth，伸出刀柄那端。"不知道你还能不能召唤出正宗，但为了以防万一....."  
  
Sephiroth盯着他。"给你的死敌武器？"  
  
Cloud哼了一声，将其拍在了Sephiroth的胸口上。"别闹情绪了，赶紧拿着。"  
  
"太短了。"Sephiroth说着，试探性地挥动了几下，在他以为Cloud已经转身离开的时候，他用指尖轻轻地抚摸着这把剑。  
  
"那么，有个小问题，"Zack说。"我们怎么带着这堆武器通过机场安检？"  
  
所有人都转过头来盯着Vincent，他的谨慎的保持面无表情，Cloud知道，他内心的白眼能翻出平流层。"好吧，"他说。"我会帮忙带上你们这些超大号武器的。"  
  
"哦！"Cloud说着，从口袋里掏出手机。"这个你也拿着吧？以防万一出了问题，我们需要联系你。"  
  
Vincent低头看看手机，然后又抬头看看Cloud。"那这次我就等着你给我更新你们的感情状况了。"  
  
Cloud呛着了。  
  
***  
  
Cloud用手指小心翼翼地在遮住脸颊黑斑的绷带上摸索着，他把背包扛在肩上。里面的东西不多——一条毯子、一包麦片、一个空水壶、一个打火机。他带的东西可能有点少，但轻装上阵总比背上不必要的包袱要好，而且他早就习惯了野外生存。再说了，现在是夏天，他们也不用担心山里的寒冷气候。至于其他的事情，他的魔晄增强足够解决了。  
  
Zack从车的驾驶座一边招手示意Cloud进来，同时把包扔进后备箱。他们说好了只开一辆车去机场，所以Zack和Sephiroth坐前面的两个位置，而Cloud和女孩们则挤在后面。即使她们的体型都比较小，也挤得很紧。  
  
Aerith打了个哈欠，盯着窗外渐渐变亮的天色。"天啊，这么晚了，天都要亮了......."  
  
坐在中间的座位上，Tifa叹了口气，揉了揉眼袋。"你说的没错。我本来一直期待能在地狱周后真的睡个好觉......结果我们在这。"她靠在Cloud的肩膀上。"Cloud，你的绷带很时尚啊。"  
  
"毕竟比我带着脸上和手臂上的巨大的瘀伤走来走去要好。"Cloud说。"被认为陷入虐待案件并不有趣。"  
  
"这就是为什么要化妆，哥们，化妆! 我用化妆品来掩饰我的伤痕，"Zack从前面欢快地说。果然，在他肉眼可见的皮肤上没有任何地方有淤青和绷带的痕迹。"要不要来点？"  
  
"不！" 看到Aerith的眼睛亮了起来，暂时失去了睡意时，Cloud急忙说道。"不用了谢谢。"  
  
"既然你这么说了，伙计，"Zack说。"服务永远为你敞开。"  
  
车内陷入沉寂，一路上大家都昏昏欲睡，甚至连交谈的欲望都没有。Cloud几乎要睡着的时候，车子在颠簸的路段上晃了一下，把他和Tifa都撞到了Aerith的方向。他呻吟了一声。"再问一次，还要开多久？"  
  
"晕车？" Zack一脸同情的样子。"别担心，还有二十分钟左右就到了。"  
  
Cloud又发出了一声凄惨的哀嚎。  
  
其余的车程在令人作呕的眩晕中过去。直到他们到了机场，踉踉跄跄地走出车门，通过安检时，他才意识到自己有多累。他一直指望着他体内的增强能让他在通宵达旦后保持清醒，但他突然意识到，为了准备音乐剧，过去一整周真的没有任何人能睡好。登机后，Cloud靠在座位上，几乎没有注意到Sephiroth在他身边小心翼翼地坐下来，他决定在整个飞行过程中睡觉补眠。  
  
只要不遇到乱流就好。  
  
***  
  
Cloud最后一次与Sephiroth交战，是在悬崖上，一个能够俯瞰米德加曾经矗立的地方。这里的一切都变了，不再是寸草不生的干旱沙漠，而是充满了生命力，各种形状和大小的花草生长其间。在它们下面，晶莹剔透的海浪平静地拍打着海岸。这里已经变成了一个海边的天堂，然而，Cloud至今还能准确地认出Zack倒下的地方，破坏剑曾经在那里屹立，而现在，一片明黄色的花儿在那里欢快地绽放着，向上生长。  
  
稍后，Cloud会想，一切回到原点，最后一次的宿命对决，他们两个人，不可阻挡的力量和无法动摇的目标，终于在这个一切开始的地方进行，这是多么贴切的事情。但此时此刻，他能想到的就是在正宗将自己的脑袋从脖子上砍下来之前，及时躲开。  
  
Sephiroth则不同。他一开始就把杰诺瓦当做傀儡，玩弄于股掌之间。但每一次交手，他都变得更加狂躁，缺乏策略，全然没有了往日那个高效、美丽的杀手风度。在生命之流中浸泡了太多次，他似乎成了那个只有他自己才能听到的诱人声音的半个奴隶，很快，他的清醒可能就会永远消失了。而且，Cloud实在是太累了，他已经厌倦了一遍又一遍地做着同样的事情。他已经把自己所有的仇恨、蔑视、愤怒等等都吐露了出来，却始终没有改变什么。所以，他赌上了一次机会。  
  
"你为什么要这样做？"  
  
Sephiroth眨了眨眼，似乎是回过神来，然后扬起了眉。"怎么了，这事我们已经说过很多次了，Cloud。别告诉我你年纪大了就忘了。" 他开始了他的老本行，说要接管地球，毁灭一切生命，和他的母亲一起在宇宙中航行等等，诸如此类的话，但这并不是Cloud要问的事情。  
  
"我的意思是，你为什么要这样做？"Cloud说。  
  
Sephiroth皱了皱眉，试图把Cloud串成肉串来作为对其问题的回应，说实话，这很粗鲁，但Cloud为了得到答案，还是愿意顺其自然。  
  
"这话从我嘴里说出来，可能会显得有些虚伪，但捅穿什么不一定是解决问题的最好办法。即使是我，在前几次没有效果之后，也会尝试其他方法的。去找一个治疗师吧。"Cloud在滑出正宗的攻击范围时建议道。"或者养只猫。我听说这些都很有帮助。"  
  
"哦？" Sephiroth冷笑一声。"假设，如果我在得到一只被驯化的猫之后，漫步在夕阳下，任由一个拿着记事本和眼镜的中年妇女对我进行分析，而这个妇女实际上根本 **什么也不** 明白，你会就这么放任我吗？"  
  
Cloud停顿了一下，想了想。".....是的。"他承认，自己也有点吃惊。"我想我会的。只要你......你知道，只要你放弃杀人和毁灭世界这些事。"  
  
Sephiroth看起来是真心被Cloud的大胆话语吓到了，在他的眼睛里闪过一道明亮的绿色之前，战斗就已被两人武器凶猛的碰撞所产生的火花雨覆盖。不过Cloud有过几辈子打败Sephiroth的经验——甚至是在Sephiroth未曾因杰诺瓦的控制而武力受限的状态下打败过他，所以战斗很快就结束了。  
  
当Cloud站在Sephiroth的上方，六式抵着他暴露在外的喉结时，杰诺瓦的影响力渐渐消去，Sephiroth突然显得十分脆弱，他做了个吞咽的动作，问道："你真会放任我？"  
  
"真的 "Cloud闭上眼睛。"我太累了。再打下去又有什么意义呢？为什么我们就不能....停下来？"  
  
"只是......停下来。"Sephiroth重复着。他厉声一笑，身体因为笑的过于用力而抽搐，丝毫不顾六式的利刃因自己的动作刺进了脖子里，划出了一道细细的血痕。"多么简单。我从来没有想过....有这种可能。"  
  
而Cloud也意识到了自己的答案。  
  
Sephiroth从小就被培养成一个武器，除了战斗、伤害、杀戮、甚至毁灭之外，他一无所知。他听从命令，将事情进行到底，否则就会面临失败。如果没有胜利，那就只有失败。他从来没有摆脱过别人的控制，不断地被迫进行他不想要的战斗——宝条, 神罗, 杰诺瓦。即使一开始他选择了跟随她，但现在，被逼到角落里的他，和Cloud一样疲惫不堪，他甚至不知道该如何停下。而且，他大概从来没有想到，在被打败之后，这个世界上的人竟然不会因为他所做的一切而对他展开报复。Cloud自己也很清楚，无法得到宽恕——无论这宽恕是来于自身还是他人，都会让人的灵魂疲惫不堪。但宽恕，对于Sephiroth来说，从来都不是一个选项。  
  
所以，Cloud让它成为了一个。  
  
"Sephiroth"，他说："我原谅你了"  
  
Sephiroth的眼睛睁大了，瞳孔放大到看起来几乎是圆的。他紧紧地攥住了Cloud的剑刃，不是为了逃跑，而是纯粹的惊讶。"什么？"  
  
"我原谅你了。"Cloud重复道。"我们停下吧，好吗？我们去一个安静的地方，一个平和的、我们不需要再战斗的地方。也许.....也许你在那里可以很幸福。也许我们都可以。"  
  
"Cloud，"Sephiroth说，这一次，他的名字中不再带有满满的恶意，没有居高临下的傲慢，没有满腔怒火与仇恨。相反，它从他的唇边滚落，柔软而圆润，让人觉得不可思议。"我们两个人？"  
  
"是的，我们两个人。"Cloud冲着他露出了一个小小的、颤抖的微笑，然后——  
  
Sephiroth紧紧地抓住Cloud的剑，用力一拉  
  
刺穿咽喉  
  
***  
  
"Cloud，"Sephiroth的声音将Cloud从睡梦中惊醒。"Cloud。"  
  
"Sephiroth？" Cloud眨了眨眼睛，感觉到自己昏昏沉沉的。"怎——" 他猛然醒悟，意识到自己的头靠在Sephirot的肩膀上。他摇晃着，急忙想坐起来，但Sephiroth用一只手环住他的肩膀，把他紧紧地压在身侧。  
  
"你在哭，"他说，声音在胸口发出低沉的隆隆声。  
  
"我......我有吗？" Cloud把一只手伸到脸上，出乎他意料的是，这只手竟然湿了。从那以后，他再也没有哭过.....  
  
" **要幸福，Cloud** 。" 尽管梦已经提前结束了，但Sephiroth渐渐消失前的最后一句话在他脑海中回荡，Cloud急忙擦去眼泪。  
  
"你梦到了什么？"  
  
Cloud摇了摇头。"无所谓了。已经不重要了。"  
  
"你刚才在 **哭** 。"  
  
Cloud叹了口气。"Sephiroth，"他说，用眼睛描摹着眼前飞机座椅上的蓝色图案，"你还记得我们最后一次战斗的时候吗？"  
  
Sephiroth的皱了皱眉。"不，"他说。"不是很记得。怎么了？"  
  
"没什么。"  
  
Sephiroth深深地叹了口气，似乎意识到自己无论怎么问都不会再得到进一步的回复。"再休息一会儿吧，"他说。"我们大约两个小时后就到了。"  
  
而在这一刻，当Sephiroth用温暖柔和的目光看着Cloud靠在他的手臂上，Cloud觉得，也许他们真的可以再一次的幸福起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈，什么叫没有悬念？
> 
> 请在离开的时候留下评论:)
> 
> **译者的话:**
> 
> _First Tsurugi_  
> 参考了其他翻译，First Tsurugi应该都是在还不知道名字之前大家自己起的，也有说法是车和剑都译为芬里尔，不过为了方便译为六式
> 
> _Cloud其他的剑_  
> Buster Sword破坏剑，Mythril Saber秘银剑，Hard Edge硬刃剑，Butterfly Edge蝴蝶剑，Enhance Sword魔剑，Organics有机剑，Crystal Sword水晶剑，Force Stealer穷力剑，Rune Blade古代剑，Murasame村雨，Nail Bat钉棒(remake里是狼牙棒)，Yoshiyuki陆奥守吉行，Apocalypse启示录之剑，Heaven's Cloud天从云剑，Ragnarok诸神黄昏，Ultima Weapon创世兵器


	9. The Turks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我@ wikihow：如何开飞机？？
> 
> 遗憾的是，除了章节标题，reno只出现了半个场景。在电话里。但我发誓我们以后会有更多的
> 
> 还有，aerith是个小混蛋

Cloud再次醒来的时候，飞机伴随着尖叫和巨响危险地摇摇晃晃。他闭上眼睛数到十，徒劳而绝望地希望自己再次睁开眼睛的时候看到的不要是混乱和灾难。但还没等他数到六，就有人粗暴地摇晃他，他迷迷糊糊地看见Tifa慌张的脸。  
  
"Cloud！飞行员昏过去了！Zack现在就在驾驶舱里，但他只能勉强维持住现状! 你以前开过这样的东西，你得进去控制一下！"  
  
"潜艇不是飞机，"Cloud告诉她，但无论如何她还是把他拽了起来。  
  
当他们在每个舱室里飞奔而过时，Tifa用一只手就无情地击碎了那些涌向他们的黑影怪物，另一只手仍旧拉着她身后的Cloud，Cloud难以置信地说道："他们怎么会在这里？我们至少有三万多英尺高！"  
  
Tifa攥紧了拳头，手套危险地咯吱作响，她把另一个怪物打飞，撞毁了三排座位。乘客们感激而又恐惧，像受惊的老鼠一样四散而去，给她让出条路来。"先杀，再问！"  
  
飞机再次隆隆作响，Cloud闭上了嘴，感觉胃里一阵翻江倒海。  
  
当他们到达驾驶舱门口时，Aerith看起来很是松了一口气，她放下手中挥舞的舞台道具。"进去吧，快点!Zack根本不知道自己在做什么！"  
  
"我也不会！" Cloud低声回道，但Tifa还是把他推了进去，并在他身后砰地关上了门。  
  
"Cloudy！" 而Zack则是一副高兴到不行的样子，他松开了操纵杆，在座位上轻快地转圈圈。"这真是太棒了！有这么多按钮！"  
  
Cloud立刻判断出他确实可能比Zack更靠谱一些。"Zack，自动驾驶怎么了？"  
  
"哦，"Zack说。"怪物们出现的时候把什么东西弄短路了，我猜就像在剧院里的灯光一样？自动驾驶系统失灵了，所以我们得用手动驾驶。飞行员现在差不多是昏迷不醒的状态，所以我就一直在开着它。不过我觉得结果还不错！Tifa和Aerith负责打怪兽，我们要做的就是不坠机。"   
  
就在他说这句话的时候，飞机向一侧倾斜，所有东西都滑向到了一边，直到Zack漫不经心地伸手拉直了操纵杆，将一切重新摆正。  
  
"不坠机是很好，"Cloud说，脸都变绿了，"但我们能不能也不要再这么干了？"  
  
"哦，对了，晕机！对不起！"Zack说着，一脸真诚的歉意。他迅速将双手放在了控制台上。"还好你错过了最糟糕的部分。中间那段，当飞行员昏迷不醒，我们在想办法打开驾驶舱门的时候——哇， **那** 真是相当疯狂。“  
  
Cloud眨了眨眼。"我怎么没因为这个醒过来？"  
  
"好吧，那时候尖叫声还没开始呢。"Zack说道。"还有，Seph像抱着泰迪熊一样抱着你，不让你感觉难受，他可真是个大甜心。当我们想叫醒你的时候，他还很暴躁地咆哮，所以我们就放任你们了。话说回来，他消失到哪去了？"  
  
"我醒来的时候他不在。也许是去帮忙对付怪物了。"  
  
"噢，我猜是这样。"  
  
突然，一声巨大的爆炸声从飞机后面的某处传来，飞机猛震了一下，两下，然后一切又开始往一侧旋转。  
  
"Shit！"Zack说。"我们在下降！怎么才能把这东西安全着陆?"  
  
"呃——"Cloud慌乱地想。"减速！我们该怎么——襟翼，展开襟翼——"  
  
"那是哪个按钮！？"  
  
"Fuck，就——快拉起来！拉起来！"  
  
"天啊，那座山 **太** 他妈近了，我很抱歉曾经取笑你在莫德海姆撞上那座山，Tseng，请你不要在我们死后诽谤我——"  
  
"Zack! 水！往水里降——"  
  
***  
  
"Aww，你看起来像只湿漉漉的小猫。" Cloud试图拧干被水浸湿的头发，他的刘海无力地垂在眼前，Zack起哄着。  
  
Cloud怒瞪他。  
  
"一只 **暴躁** 的湿漉漉的小猫，"Aerith笑着纠正道。  
  
不远处，其他乘客聚集在水边，忧心忡忡地说着话。幸运的是，他们在湖中的临时降落并没有造成比许多淤青和几处骨折更严重的伤害。不太幸运的是，虽然Aerith和Tifa成功地赶在飞机坠落之前抢救了自己的行李，Cloud和Zack的行李却沉入了湖底。而Sephiroth.....嗯，Cloud连Sephiroth是否带了包都不确定。如此一来，看来他们中一半的人都要在没有背包的情况下登尼布尔山了。  
  
"嘿，Aerith，"Zack说。"我的遮瑕膏被水冲掉了，你能帮我补一下吗？"  
  
"当然了，宝贝儿。但是——哦，Cloud，你看起来，"Aerith用手掩着嘴假装惊讶地说。"看起来你的绷带太湿，都没办法正常发挥作用了。要不我也帮你遮一下吧？"  
  
Cloud急忙把手放到他的绷带上，果然，湿透了的绷带正从他的脸颊上滑落，很是令人遗憾。"我......不觉得有必要——"  
  
"当然有必要！" Zack说。"要是你的脸上同时带着这讨厌的淤痕和这么可爱可怜的表情走来走去，其他乘客会怎么想？"  
  
"Zack——"  
  
"我相信你只要化了点妆，就会马上变好的。"Aerith说。"你也这么觉得对吧，Seph？"  
  
Sephiroth在喉咙里发出轻蔑的声音。"别把我卷入你的胡思乱想中。"  
  
"哇，这实际上是得到你的允许了，Seph，"Zack咯咯地笑着。"你真的很想看到Cloudy打扮得漂漂亮亮的，对吧？"  
  
"要我说，他确实错过了 **Cloud小姐** 。"Aerith说着，已经从包里拽出了她那明显是防水的化妆箱。  
  
"Tifa，"Cloud说，向她投去了一个他能想到的最可怜的眼神。一想到上次他被拖入这种事时受到的关注，他仍旧局促不安。  
  
Tifa，这个叛徒，她只是转过身去用拳头捂住了自己的笑声。  
  
Cloud叹了口气表示认命，Aerith和Zack挤在他身边，迫使他在草地上坐下来。虽然他抗议了，但这确实是个遮住星痕的好办法。而且如果Aerith想趁这个机会找点乐子的话，好吧，Cloud也不忍心阻止她，哪怕这需要他扔掉一点自尊心。至少这一次他的目的不是为了让自己看起来像个女性特殊行业从业者，所以应该不会有那么糟。大概。  
  
她涂在他脸上的大部分东西，甚至是眼影，都不算太糟，但当她伸手去拿眼线笔的那一刻——  
  
"你拿着那个做什么？"Cloud惊恐地问。这些又小又尖的东西，就不应该让它接近人眼附近的 **任何地方** 。  
  
"别紧张，向下看，Cloud，"Aerith斥责道，用一种非常令人担忧的方式挥舞着眼线笔。"你得好好款待你的新男友，对吧？你们俩连个盛装晚宴的约会都没有。现在向上看——对，就是这样。你应该感到感激。这下子你一定会很漂亮，我会嫉妒的。"  
  
"噢，宝贝儿，没必要嫉妒。"Zack说。"在我眼中，没人会比你更漂亮了。" 他停顿了一下。"Cloudy **会** 很漂亮的，对吧？啊，我真为你骄傲——"  
  
"我不需要漂亮。"Cloud说。"Sephiroth不在乎我漂亮不漂亮。"  
  
"什么！"Zack气愤地站起来。"Seph，你怎么能让可怜的Cloudy觉得——"  
  
"而这是件好事！"Cloud赶忙补充道。  
  
Zack撅着嘴。"那好吧。那就漂亮给别人看。"  
  
"我们要上一座荒无人烟的山，进一个可能爬满了影子怪物的山洞。这里没有别人，Zack。"  
  
"正是！"Zack说。"想想我们将要面临的可怕危险吧! 我们中的任何一个人都可能随时丧命! 如果你死了怎么办? 你真的希望我们对你的最后印象是你脸上的那些可怕的黑痕吗? 不！我们要记住你生前的样子，明亮而又充满了......好吧，不完全是快乐，但你明白我的意思，对吧？“  
  
"所以，"Cloud干巴巴地说，"只要我漂漂亮亮的，死了都没事？Zack，我不认为——我的天Aerith **那** 是什么——"  
  
"睫毛膏，"Aerith兴致勃勃地回答。"别动，好吗？我可不想不小心弄瞎你的眼睛什么的。我还从没有治愈过化妆造成的伤害呢。"  
  
Cloud屈从了。  
  
Aerith退后一步，举着一面圆形的小镜子。"好啦，你觉得怎么样？我只带了一部分化妆品，所以只能用比我喜欢的那种要更暖一些的色调来给你化妆，不过——"  
  
"我觉得你做得 **很好** ，宝贝儿，"Zack热情地说道，而Cloud....并不反对。比起上一次的夸张妆容，他觉得这一次自己的眼睛可能会显得更大一些，嘴唇也更有光泽，眼影似乎也有些什么的作用，但除此之外，他并不是那种讲究审美到能挑出什么毛病来的人。说实在的，他只是庆幸自己的样子还像自己。  
  
Aerith纵容地拍了拍Zack的手臂。"谢谢你，Zack。虽然是好意，但不过你的意见其实并不算数。" 他蔫了，Cloud觉得自己也要安慰地拍拍他的胳膊了。然而，当他听到Aerith叫着"Seph! 快过来! 我们需要你的反馈！"的时候，他僵在了原地。  
  
"什么——不，Aerith，我们不要把这搞得像什么大事一样好吗？我们走吧，还得去找Vincent呢，而且——"  
  
当Sephiroth走到他的面前，用一种让人看不懂的表情低头盯着他时，Cloud紧紧闭上了嘴。突然间，他有点害怕那个表情可能是什么意思。是认可？不认可？甚至是蔑视？他一直在努力地争取让Sephiroth把他当成一个值得认可的人，一个平等的人；如果Sephiroth仅仅因为他的 **样子** 而失去对他的尊重——  
  
"可以......接受。"Sephiroth说。  
  
"就这样？" Aerith哼了一声，将手放在屁股上。"我为你做了这么多，Seph，你只想说这些？"  
  
"你的目的是为了掩盖他脸上的痕迹，不是吗？" Sephiroth说。"你的目的已经达到了。没有什么可说的了。"  
  
Cloud透过他更黑了的睫毛看了一眼Sephiroth，不确定地咬着唇。他——他是在善意地将话题随意地带过去吗？或者，也许他是真的对Cloud妆后的样子不太在意。或者，也许就像之前Cloud说的那样，Sephiroth根本不在意他的长相，而他内心的某个部分并不那么喜欢这种想法。  
  
Sephiroth深深地皱着眉头，从胸膛里发出一种类似于愤怒的声音，阔步走开了。  
  
Cloud的双肩塌下来。"Aerith，你这到底是为了什么？"  
  
"嗯，这非常重要。"Aerith说。"我们必须提醒Sephiroth，如果他决定背叛人类，他将会失去什么。从目前来说，就是你了，因为这似乎是他现在最关心的事儿。利用他更多的，呃，肉体的本能来达到这个目的并没有错。"  
  
"好吧，"Cloud说，"看起来我们反而把他赶走了。"  
  
"噢，不，Cloud，那不是真的，你做得很完美。别难过了。Seph只是个笨蛋，你没听错，是个笨蛋。他慌了，就是这样。"  
  
"你向他投过去的那个诱人的表情，还有最后的咬唇？"Zack说。"完全把他迷得神魂颠倒。相信我，这种表情我一眼就能看出来。但是，等等，不，实际上，那不是一件好事，那是一件非常非常糟糕的事情！"他抓着Cloud的肩膀，摇晃着他。"Cloudy，如果他这样看着你碰了不该碰的地方，你要叫他住手!还有，你最好让我知道! 我会、我——"他发出一声不可名状的声音。  
  
Cloud皱起了眉头。"这算什么，六年级性教育？再说了，他是生气，不是饥渴。那是他半生气，半困惑，半想捅我的表情。等等，不对，那是三半。" Cloud停下来重新考虑了一下。"算了。不管怎么说，这就是他想捅什么东西时的样子。也就是我。"  
  
"什么？不！没门！别告诉我他从第一天开始就这么盯着你看！我可怜的Cloudy的清白......！下一秒，他就会像个——像个畜生一样夺走你的贞洁！"  
  
"如果是那种意义上的捅的话，我倒是不介意。"Aerith有点梦幻地说道，Zack看起来非常震惊。  
  
Cloud翻了个白眼。有时候，Zack还真的还把他当做刚从乡下出来的十六岁小兵一样对待。大多数时候，这对他的生活来说是个不错的调剂，但每隔一段时间，就会出现这样的情况。"随你怎么说。Zack，把你的手机给我。我需要给Vincent打个电话，让他知道发生了什么事，然后我们还得联系下留守的人。"  
  
Zack从口袋里掏出还湿漉漉的手机。"这么说来，我的防水壳确实派上了用场！我买它的时候你还嘲笑我。"  
  
"我是在嘲笑你的粗心大意，不是嘲笑你的高瞻远瞩。"Cloud告诉他。"现在把它交出来吧。"  
  
***  
  
Vincent对他说的第一句话是：" **你的飞机坠毁了** 。"  
  
"......你怎么知道的？"  
  
Vincent长长地叹了口气。" **航班追踪。新闻上也有报道。虽然以你的运气，我应该早就预料到了。不过，我们还是幸运的。你的位置距离我们的目的地不到半天的路程。我很快就到了** 。"他挂断了电话。  
  
"和你聊天非常愉快，Vincent。"Cloud对着忙音说道，然后调出了Angeal的号码。不过接电话的人绝对不是Angeal。  
  
" **您好啊，欢迎致电红夫人夜总会** 。"一个轻佻的声音咕哝道。" **我们专门从事....特殊的舞蹈和按摩服务。当然，我们还提供了特殊的在线服务，起价是每小时七十gil。请问我们今天能为您做什么，主人** ？"  
  
Cloud眨了眨眼。".......Reno？"  
  
" **哦，我靠！是你吗？Strife？你拿着Zack的手机做什么？伊芙利特的蛋蛋，Zack会杀了我的...** "  
  
" **你** 拿着Angeal的手机做什么？"  
  
" **我和其余的塔克斯在帮你的兄弟们完成你给他们的特殊任务！我看到他们像一群瞎子一样无药可救地摸索感觉很糟，太可悲了！所以老板很宽宏大量地主动提出——** "  
  
" **Reno** ，"一个不同的声音说，因距离太远而听起来闷闷的。" **你在跟谁说话？** "  
  
"Angeal？"Cloud说。"你让 **塔克斯** 帮你？"  
  
" **Cloud** ！" 有一阵嘈杂的手忙脚乱的声音，然后变得安静清晰，Angeal咳嗽了一声，听起来有些尴尬。" **好吧，你看，他们就是不肯接受否定的回答，而且——** "  
  
" **去你的吧，我们超棒的！** "Reno叫道：" **你们甚至都没搞清在你们像无头苍蝇一样乱转的时候，我们到底是怎么就想起来所有的事情，不是吗？没错，那因为我们——** "  
  
一声砰的门响，切断了他的声音。  
  
" **抱歉** 。"  
  
Cloud叹了口气。"不用在意。那毕竟是Reno。"  
  
" **那么，你打电话来是要做什么？** "  
  
"那些怪物在飞机上袭击了我们。"Cloud说着，Angeal猛地吸了口气。"你们——？"   
  
" **没事** ，"他赶紧说。" **什么事也没有。事实上，除了预期的骚动之外，这里几乎太平静了** 。"  
  
"那些怪物也没有攻击到剧场外的人。"Cloud恍然大悟地说道。"也就是说......"  
  
" **她的目标是你们组里的某个人** 。"Angeal接上。  
  
如果杰诺瓦想让她的黏糊糊的触手沾上任何人，那将是——  
  
Sephiroth。  
  
当Cloud把这个消息告诉其他人时，他们也都得出了同样的结论。大家的目光瞬间都看向了Sephiroth。但还没等他们进一步讨论这个问题，Cloud的脖子传来轻戳的感觉，他抬头一看，正好看到一个影子从空中掠过。  
  
"Vincent来了。"Cloud说。他的嘴角勾起了一丝笑意。"我们走吧。"  
  
***  
  
在看到Cloud的脸时，Vincent停顿了一下，但只说："......看来事情还算顺利。"随着这句暧昧表示，他转身带着他们走进了树林。  
  
当他们徒步上山的时，Sephiroth始终在Cloud的身后几尺处徘徊，直到他终于把Cloud拉到一边，生硬地说："Aerith告诉我，我刚才的行为伤害了你的感情。我向你道歉。这不是我的本意。我只是......感到惊讶。"  
  
Cloud挑起了眉。"你排练了多久？"  
  
Sephiroth无视了他的评价，而是固执地继续深入下去。"Zack还告知我，如果我再对你和你的贞洁有任何有伤风化的想法，他会毫不犹豫地用生锈的勺子慢慢地、痛苦地剐了我。鉴于他现在还没有能力用真正的武器打败我，我不知道他打算如何完成这一点，但他似乎很认真。"  
  
Cloud笑了一声。"他会想办法的。"  
  
"我还想让你知道.....你的妆容很好看，虽然确实会引起很多所谓的.....对你的.....'有伤风化的想法'，但我觉得你本来就很漂亮。而且我对你的兴趣也没有比以前变多或变少。"Sephiroth停顿了一下。"不要把我的想法告诉Zack。"  
  
"哦，这.....你真是太贴心了。"Cloud惊讶的说道。看来，十几岁的Sephiroth对Sephiroth的整体心理影响可能比他想象的要大。他笑了笑。"谢谢。"  
  
"你原谅我了？"伴随着这些话，Sephiroth眼神中那纯粹的希望是如此强烈地映照着他先前的梦境，这让Cloud的呼吸一滞。  
  
"我——是啊。是的，我当然原谅你了。"他说着，努力掩饰着声音中的动摇，希望Sephiroth不会注意到他的回答中多了一层意思。Sephiroth皱着眉头，不过，显然是领会了 **什么** ，于是，Cloud将一只手滑进他的手，轻轻地拉了拉。"走吧，我们去追上去吧。"  
  
***  
  
当他们到达山洞的时候，太阳刚刚开始落山，日光仿佛金色的火焰照耀着大地。山洞的入口似乎不过是山壁上的一条缝隙，直到Vincent扫开爬行的藤曼，露出一个更大的洞口。  
  
洞内异常安静，他们的脚步声在潮湿的石壁上回荡。在一边，Cloud可以看到Zack的手抚过Aerith的手，后者安抚地回握了一下。Tifa的目光紧张地四处张望，就连Sephiroth也皱着眉头，伸手揉了揉太阳穴。只有Vincent似乎没有受到影响，他一边扫视着四周，一边说道："那些生物似乎都走了。之前我在这里的时候，山洞里到处都是。"  
  
"那么.....我们现在该怎么办？"Zack说。"在我看来，这只是一个普通的超级阴森的山洞。我们怎么能找到什么线索呢？"  
  
"还有呢，"Vincent说。"跟着我。"  
  
他把他们引到了山洞的最后面，那里有一个魔晄池，闪着病态的绿色光芒。池子中央矗立着一颗巨大的水晶，它的光芒微弱而起伏不定。黑暗像血管一样在它的表面下蔓延，仿佛某种邪恶的心跳在脉动着。Cloud隐约能分辨出一个人形的身影被困在里面。  
  
"哦，不，"Aerith吸气，双手捂着嘴。她的脸色很难看。"Cloud......."  
  
在Cloud身旁，Sephiroth皱眉蹙额，再次抬起手抵在额头上。"她的声音......越来越大了....."  
  
有人说了些什么回应那句相当令人惊慌的话语，但谈话的内容已经模糊不清了。忽然间，Cloud觉得自己被驱使着向前走了一步，然后再走一步，又一步，直到他径直穿过魔晄池，完全不顾它是如何像酸液一样灼伤他的皮肤。水晶像一盏明灯在召唤他，在他意识到之前，他已然面对着冰封的自己，虽然不完全相同，但足以让Cloud的脊柱上传来一阵阵诡异的刺痛。他抬起一只手，轻轻地按在水晶的表面。  
  
Cloud回过神来，正好听到Tifa说："Cloud！你在干什么？快回来，那很危险——"  
  
有什么东西突然开始隆隆作响。伴随着微妙的碎裂声，水晶的表面出现了一道道裂缝，直到第一块水晶大块裂开，伴随着轰隆一声落入池中，将魔晄溅起细密的绿雾。Cloud后退，用双臂护住了脸。仿佛是得到某种暗示，越来越多的碎片雨点般落下，将山洞里死一般的寂静打破，直到他已经分不清耳边的响声和石壁上的回声。  
  
等到魔晄的阴霾散去，寂静中不知何时响起了响亮的声响，Cloud的另一个身体盘旋在空中，姿态松弛，仿佛睡着一般。  
  
"Cloud，"Tifa再次惊呼了一声——  
  
另一个Cloud的眼睛猛然睁开，露出了近乎刺眼的白光。他的目光落到了Cloud的身上。  
  
 **两者不能共存** 。  
  
"呃，什么——啊！" Cloud本能的大叫一声，及时低头躲闪，六式在他的头顶上呼啸而过，削掉了几缕头发。"Shit！"  
  
"靠！" Zack说着，声音慌乱。"水晶Cloud疯了! 杰诺瓦一定是已经影响到他了!"  
  
"Seph崩溃了！" Aerith同样惊慌失措。"我觉得她还想控制他！"  
  
"Aerith！" Cloud厉声吼着，虽然他勉强避开了致命的一击，六式还是在他的前臂上划出一道深深的伤痕。他被Zack戏称为"水晶Cloud"的自己压制得连拔剑的机会都没有，他之所以还没有被切成两半，纯粹是因为对自己的招式过于熟悉，多少能预知对方动作的缘故。"把他带出——噢，带出去！“  
  
Tifa自背后狠狠地攻击了一拳，把水晶Cloud打得一个踉跄，也给Cloud挤出了足够的时间拔出启示录之剑。然而，他们的对手反击地用剑平推，将蒂法击飞，力道太猛，速度太快，她来不及回防。当她的臀部撞在尖锐的石头上把石头撞出裂纹时，她呛出一声惨叫。  
  
"Tifa！" Aerith失声惊叫。将Sephiroth靠在墙上安顿好，她急忙跑到朋友身边，双手迅速亮起了绿色的光芒。  
  
"Cloud！" Vincent发出警告，Cloud趁着Vincent向水晶Cloud的方向开了三枪的时候飞快地闪开。子弹像三角旋风一样汇聚在水晶Cloud的身上，但他只是干脆将六式一分为二，连眼都不眨一下就将它们击飞了。为了争取到一些喘息的空间，Cloud向后跳了几步，勉强说了一句 "Zack——"，然后对手就突然出现在了他的面前，不知为何，他面无表情的脸庞上，传递出死亡的威胁。  
  
Cloud把剑抬起来，但他已经知道自己的速度慢了，太慢了。他后退几步，心想，这下好了，Zack，你说的没错，我这是要带着妆死了，你现在高兴了吧——  
  
"Cloud！！"Zack大叫一声，怒吼着将诸神黄昏撞向六式分出的两把剑中较长的那把，将其推了回去。  
  
Cloud急忙警告道："Zack，小心另一把剑——"  
  
但水晶Cloud只是不经心地把Zack扔了回来，绕过他又一次报复性地攻击Cloud。  
  
Zack成功地靠着墙，双脚着地，再次固执地前去拦截。"Cloud！"他又一次喊道。"我知道你就在里面的某个地方! 我是Zack，你的朋友!你得停下来..... "   
  
"没用的，Zack，里面没有人，他只是被控制了——"  
  
"你一定要相信，Cloudy！" Zack说："我相信你。即使你不在那里了，但你曾经是....那个身体里总还会有一些你留下的什么，对吧？啊——" Zack哼了一声，再次被扔进了墙里，这次情况更严重，使得他滑倒在地上的时候脆弱又毫无防备。但水晶Cloud只是把阴森森的目光再次定格在了Cloud的身上。  
  
他们的目光相遇。  
  
 **两者无法共存** ，他自己的声音再次在脑海中响起，叠加着微弱而又熟悉的声音，忽然间，Cloud明白了。他对Cloud的那种不可思议地专注，对其他人避免重伤的方式——即使他在十几秒内就能将对方全部杀死——  
  
下一秒，水晶Cloud向他飞奔而来，速度快得让他看不清，他让自己的剑无力地掉落在一旁，剑尖与地面相碰，六式深深地插进他的胸口。  
  
水晶Cloud盯着他，然后双眼闭起，盖住了那双发亮的目光。  
  
 **本该如此** 。  
  
Cloud咳嗽了一声，鲜血从他的嘴里溢出，浓稠的，鲜红的，湿润的血。他眨了眨眼，一次，两次，每次都比下一次慢，黑点在他的视野中飞舞，朋友们的哭声在他的听觉中渐渐消失，让一切都显得模糊而遥远。他的眼皮很沉，越来越重，他用尽最后的力气，越过另一个自己的肩膀，望进一双瞪大的绿色眼眸当中。  
  
Cloud再次含着血咳嗽了一声。"S-Sephiroth…"  
  
Sephiroth的眼睛越睁越大。" **Cloud——** "  
  
***  
  
Cloud一边擦去沾染在剑上的绿色血迹，一边皱起了眉头。自从他们关闭了反应堆之后，尼布尔地区的野生动物已经有一千多年没有这么凶猛过了。虽然这一带有大量天然魔晄，但只有被污染的魔晄才会引起如此强烈的反应，而且现在越来越严重了。前几次的交锋只是勉强能让Cloud拔出剑的程度，但现在，他右臀没有少了一大块肉的唯一原因是他那令人不安的愈合速度。  
  
这肯定将让接下来的几天变得麻烦，他太知道了。虽然只是他一长串伤痕中的微不足道的另一条，但Vincent肯定会注意到，并会瞪着他希望能逼迫Cloud主动坦白。  
  
但在确定是怎么回事之前，他是不会说的。如果他的猜测最终是错的，那就没有必要再去重提老生常谈的顾虑，而没有人比Cloud自己更希望Cloud的猜测是错的。  
  
在过去的几个月里，他成功地追踪到了被魔晄弄疯狂的这些野兽，并将原因缩小到了这片区域，具体来说，这个山洞。这也是说得通的：它的海拔高度只比尼布尔的魔晄炉低几百英尺，甚至可能就在魔晄池的正下方，而且因为它的入口被绿帘掩盖着，且在山的另一边，让它这些年来一直躲过了他们的多次检查。那个魔晄炉里的魔晄已经被杰诺瓦污染过了；如果这些年，它以某种方式设法渗入到土壤里，或者更糟糕的是，渗入到山洞里的水源里......  
  
即便Sephiroth曾多次回归，但在星痕症候群爆发事件之后，杰诺瓦除了依靠Sephiroth之外别无他法。Cloud真心认为她在星球上的影响力已经被Aerith的治愈之雨铲除了。但现在Sephiroth已经不在了，已经过去了几个世纪，她可能采用了不同的方法，缓慢而隐秘的聚集力量，而不是像召唤陨星那样的充满了炫耀性或爆炸性。  
  
在Cloud一踏进山洞的瞬间，他就知道不对劲了。在过去的岁月里，他已经习惯了感觉到星球的存在在他的脚下嗡嗡作响，听到脑海深处传来几乎无法分辨的生命之流的喃喃自语，但现在这些却变得闷闷的，仿佛被拉上了一层帷幕，他感到渺小而孤独。一切空空如也。洞壁上不停地滴滴答答、滴滴答答的水滴，只会让他的神经更加紧张。他不由自主地往深处走去，一路上的不安感越来越强烈。  
  
一阵低沉的低语声回荡在整个山洞里，从洞壁上弹起，不安地滑过他的听觉。他身体里的每一根神经都在尖叫着要立刻离开这里，但如果他怀疑的事情是真的......  
  
好吧。这个想法让他不断前进。  
  
但当他走到后面，却什么也没有。他小心翼翼地将一只手按在冰凉潮湿的石头上。  
  
 **危险**  
  
Cloud踉踉跄跄地后退，抱紧了脑袋。这感觉就像星球在他的脑海里撕开了一个洞，在她不顾一切想要与他联系的时候，砸开了把她挡在山洞之外的奇异屏障。忽然，一个个黑影从每一个角落、每一条缝隙中冲出，像一只张开的大嘴，向他贪婪地扑过来--  
  
危险 - 逃 - 离开 - **危险**  
  
这一次，Cloud再也无法抑制住嘴里迸发出的痛楚哀嚎。就在第一根黑色的触须缠上他的脚踝，从下面狠狠地拽住他时，星球惨烈地尖叫。  
  
 **危险 - 灾厄[Calamity] - 腐蚀 - 疯狂**  
  
一道耀眼的光亮灼烧着Cloud的视线，生命之流在他的耳边轰鸣。他听到的最后一个声音，低沉宛如耳语：  
  
 **保护**  
  
之后他便失去了知觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两个主要角色是同一个人的打斗场面好难写 :\
> 
> 请在临走的时候留下评论 :)


	10. JENOVA

在Sephiroth除了喊出他的名字还没来得及做任何事之前，Cloud和另一个他就双双碎成了绿光的残片，这些绿光缠绕在一起向上飘散，一点点消失不见。  
  
"Cloud——"Sephiroth再次哽咽出声，用摇摇晃晃的双腿将自己支撑了起来，半信半疑的越过山洞，徒劳地抓着那几道光。它们温暖而柔软地吻着他的手指，作为最后的告别。  
  
 **灾厄[Calamity]的目标是你，Sephiroth。你要小心。** Cloud的声音平静而温和地拂过他的脑海，轻得快要无法听清，有那么一瞬间，他几乎能感觉到对方的手指在他的发丝上舒缓地划过。 **一切都取决于你。你自己的选择。**  
  
"不，Cloud，不要离开我。"他无助地、绝望地说道。"我做不到——没有你，我不能——"  
  
 **我相信你。**  
  
最后一道光芒眨眼间消失，只剩下漆黑空旷的山洞和Sephiroth脚下沾满鲜血的剑。  
  
***  
  
"Seph."  
  
Sephiroth的目光没有从六式上移开，他攥着剑柄，指节发白。他无法忍受Cloud的鲜血染红他自己心爱的剑，于是他用衣袖不断地擦拭着剑身。血渍已在他的衣服上干涸结痂，留下僵硬的痕迹。他看起来就像个杀人者。  
  
这很合适。  
  
Aerith跪在他身边。"Seph，我们必须离开。"  
  
Sephiroth顺从地站起身来，但Aerith轻轻地将一只手放在他那只仍旧攥着六式剑柄的手上。"你得把他的剑交给Vincent。"  
  
Sephiroth僵硬了。"不。" 他的声音很沙哑。  
  
"我明白你的感受，"Aerith说，Sephiroth想， **不，你不明白** 。怎么可能有人能理解呢，理解那个在他的脑袋里、他的心上、他的整个灵魂里肆虐的漩涡？"但是，我们不能带着它上飞机。我保证，只要我们回去他就会马上还给你。"  
  
Sephiroth摇头。"不。"  
  
"Seph，"Aerith无助地说道。  
  
"Aerith，"Vincent站在洞口的位置上说道。"我们必须走了。我担心杰诺瓦接下来会有什么计划，现在的Cloud......现在的Cloud他——"  
  
Sephiroth召唤出了他以为早已消失的力量，一只巨大的黑翼从他的背上展开，像呼吸一样轻松。  
  
"Sephiroth——！" Aerith惊呼道，但Sephiroth只是大步走出山洞，平静地迎上了Vincent猩红的目光。  
  
"我会自己拿Cloud的剑。"  
  
Vincent回视着他，脸上表情让人难以捉摸，接着他颔首，"好，我们走吧。"  
  
***  
  
仅在剧院遭遇袭击后的第二天，事情就已经不按计划进行了。他们在市政厅征用了一个房间，在与市议会开会之前，他们需要内部讨论和计划，但现在.....  
  
"好吧，"Reeve说，把几页笔记撕成两半，"看来我们原来计划中的大部分都是无用的。那些警报系统、疏散地点、指定路线，全部都作废了。既然怪物们的目标似乎不是Cloud就是Sephiroth，那么他们不太可能会费尽心思去伤害那些不直接在他们附近的人类。不管怎么说，那两个人可能是我们对附近平民最好的防御手段。而且，怪兽袭击的消息似乎已经泄露出去了，城市里的大部分人都已经离开了......我想，我们现在真没什么可担心的了。"  
  
Yuffie呻吟了一声。"真不敢相信，我们花了那么多时间和那些老油条白白吵了一场！"  
  
"你可闭嘴吧！"Cid说。"又不是你去吵架的！"  
  
"但是Cid！" Yuffie的眼睛夸张地睁大，"我的精神与你们同在啊！"  
  
"另外一个消息，"Reeve插话说，"学校还是要停课，因为没有人愿意踏足剧院周围十里以内。针对废弃商店和住宅的抢劫事件在不断增加，所以我们要想办法解决这个问题。我还有什么遗漏么....？"  
  
Angeal咳嗽了一声。"家长那边，呃，情况怎么样了？"  
  
Genesis揉了揉太阳穴。"幸好，Zackary的父母还在出差，可能还不知道他之前花了多少钱在五个人的机票费上。Lucrecia的担心是可以理解的，但她似乎很相信儿子的自理能力。Gainsborough女士似乎比我们想象的要知道的多，考虑到她女儿记忆的特殊情况，所以并不奇怪。Lockhart先生在愤慨他女儿竟然会做出这样的事情和不甘心她终于到了所谓的"叛逆期"的巅峰期之间摇摆不定。而Strife女士......比她的儿子更有威慑力。我真要为此被炒鱿鱼了。"他哀叹道。  
  
"那你的作家朋友们呢？" Angeal问道。"他们还拒绝离开吗？"  
  
"哦，不，我叫他们留下来！" Genesis说。"他们很高兴。亲眼目睹星球的殒命之战， **这** 不是每个艺术家都有机会能夸耀的。"  
  
Barret哼了一声. "那是因为你们这些’艺术家们’都不是那些亲自 **战斗** 的人。"  
  
还没等Genesis愤怒地说出话，一阵敲门声就响了起来，门被猛地推开。  
  
"Vincent和Sephiroth回来了。"Elena说，脸色相当苍白。  
  
"Zack他们呢？" Angeal问道。  
  
她摇了摇头。"我也不知道。Vincent只说其他人过几天就会回来，然后就消失了。没有人知道他在哪里。而Sephiroth什么也不肯说，但他浑身是血，他看起来.....他看起来——"她打了个寒颤。  
  
"他去了哪里？"Genesis问道。  
  
"他.....他只是.....朝剧院的方向走去，带着Cloud的剑——不是他带走的那把，而是他以前的剑，那把有很多零件的剑。"Elena说。"Reno和Rude现在就在后面跟着他。"  
  
"剧院的结构不安全！" Reeve惊呼道。"没有人试图阻止他吗？"  
  
Elena笑了笑，有些歇斯底里。"你以为这对他来说重要吗？你试试——你试试去阻止那个该死的、怒不可遏的 **Sephiroth**!是谁想出来的主意，给他一把剑？而现在他甚至有了Cloud所有的剑，那可是 **七** 把剑！？"  
  
"我担心Cloud身上出了什么可怕的事。"Angeal说道。"血迹是个很糟糕的征兆，不然Sephiroth为什么会自己回来，而不是和大家一起上飞机？甚至还带着六式？"  
  
"......我同意。"Genesis喃喃道。"但如果是这样的话，我很惊讶他还没有做出什么.... **过激的举动** 。"  
  
Angeal皱着眉头看着他。"他也需要时间来消化这些事，Genesis。他和我们其他人一样，也会感到震惊和悲伤。况且，如果Cloud真的出了什么事，Sephiroth知道，Cloud最不愿意看到的就是他回到原来的老路上。"  
  
"不，Angeal，"Genesis说。"尽管Sephiroth外表冷静，逻辑清晰，自制力也看似无懈可击，但他其实是个冲动的人。现在这样只能说明.....不管发生了什么事，不管应该由谁来负责，他对此都无能为力。暂时。"  
  
***  
  
Sephiroth走进剧院的时候，光线透过天花板上几个参差不齐的洞口，照亮了从地面上散落下来的尘埃。短短几天的时间，这里已经陷入了令人震惊的破败状态。幕布全然倒塌，半个舞台掉进了坑里，观众席上的大部分座位被打翻或完全被毁坏。尽管怪物们的尸体早已回到了生命之流，但Sephiroth敏锐的嗅觉还是能辨认出淡淡的、铁锈般的血腥味和它们蕴藏着的黑暗的那种特有的酸臭的麝香味。  
  
听着两组警觉的脚步声在远处跟随，他停顿了一下。"我是杰诺瓦的下一个目标，"他对着空气说。"我只是在一个不会有潜在伤亡的地方等着她。满意吗？"  
  
红发的那个结结巴巴的，显然是在考虑着要不要暴露自己。  
  
"既然无话可说，那就走吧。"  
  
戴墨镜的黑人咕哝着，冲着Sephiroth点了点头。"Reno，"他说着，把手搭在同伴的肩膀上。"我们走吧。"  
  
现在只剩下Sephiroth一个人，他往后台走去。和前面相比这里破损的没有那么厉害，只有几件道具和桌子被打翻了。服装架上少了一根金属条，木地板上散落着几件衣服。Sephiroth很快就不再理会它们；没有一件是他要找的。  
  
他在通往舞台的台阶旁停顿了一下。地上躺着被遗弃的话筒架和摄影机三脚架，它们的金属杆已经凹陷，甚至有些地方已经完全弯曲。浓浓的血腥味弥漫在这片区域。他花了点时间，用手在这两件物品上抚摸了一下，但这些也不是他要找的东西。  
  
他进入的最后一个地方是灯台。这里出奇的完好无损，只有几件物品散落在桌子上，似乎它们的主人随时可能会回来。  
  
(Sephiroth知道他不会的)。  
  
在其中一张椅背上挂着一件柔软的、倍受喜爱的黑色运动衫，左胸上用哑光黑字写着 " **米德加高中剧院技术部** "。椅子前的桌子上放着一叠散开的纸，一个小小的耳麦压在上面。  
  
小心翼翼地将六式靠在墙上，Sephiroth用颤抖的手指拿起那件汗衫，凑到自己面前。即使是几天后，那股令人熟悉到心痛的松木和机油的气味还萦绕在衣服上。他坐在椅子上，轻轻地将耳麦从纸堆上拿下来，露出一页打得整整齐齐的图表的纸，下面写着潦草的字迹： **和Aerith谈Sephiroth的服装，第四场戏换装时间不够** 。  
  
Sephiroth将Cloud的运动衫攥在胸前哭了出来。  
  
***  
  
如Vincent所说，Zack、Tifa和Aerith在三天后抵达，他们衣衫不整，显然已经筋疲力尽。他们的眼底都有深深的阴影，皮肤上到处都是褪色的青紫色伤痕。  
  
"Cloud在哪，"Genesis询问道。  
  
Zack猛地一颤，脸色苍白。Aerith垂下了眼睛。而Tifa则咬紧牙关，看起来像是想揍什么东西。  
  
Genesis皱眉。正如他们所担心的那样。  
  
"那我们就从头说起吧。"Angeal温柔地劝诱着。"你们有找到什么关于杰诺瓦和她的怪物的线索吗？"  
  
"那是个该死的陷阱。"Zack咆哮道。"我们一路找到那里，而Cloud——Cloud....." 他哽咽着，声音破碎，摇了摇头。"这一切都是徒劳。我们什么都没找到。"  
  
"Seph怎么样了？" Aerith问道。  
  
Genesis叹了口气。"他回来之后就没离开过剧院。他唯一告诉我们的是，他是杰诺瓦的下一个目标，他不希望有其他人被卷入其中。从那以后，他就再也没有回应过任何人。我们给他送了食物过去，但我想他连碰都没碰过。"  
  
"可怜的人，"她说。"他心碎了。"  
  
"记住，情况可以更糟。"Tifa黯然地说。"至少我们应该为此感到庆幸。"  
  
"到底 **发生** 了什么？" Angeal问道。  
  
"我们......我们进了山洞。"Aerith说。"Vincent说他上次自己调查的时候看到了那些怪物，但是我们到那儿的时候它们已经全部消失了。我们只找到了Cloud的水晶。太糟了，那个水晶浑身都缠绕着黑影......"  
  
"Cloud进入了某种恍惚状态。"Tifa说。"我们分心了，因为Sephiroth说他在脑海中听到了杰诺瓦的声音，所以我们没有注意到，直到他径直走到水晶面前，以某种方式唤醒了另一个自己。"  
  
"然后事情就变得一团乱。"Zack说。"Cloud，水晶里的Cloud，就是——他攻击了我们。“  
  
"他攻击了Cloud。"Aerith纠正道。"当我们试图阻止他的时候......好吧，他可以轻易地杀死我们任何一个人。但他没有。只有Cloud。"  
  
"只有Cloud。"Zack同意，安静而悲伤。"他用六式刺穿了他。"  
  
"那他是在杰诺瓦的控制下吗？"Genesis问道。  
  
"我们是这么认为的。"Zack说，但Aerith摇摇头。  
  
"我不这么认为。"她说。"直到最后，他的速度并没有变慢或是受重伤什么的，他 **让** 自己被刺穿的。我看见他放下了剑。当他们互相凝视的时候......我想他们在对话。我听到了生命之流中灵魂的声音，很微弱。而且，如果他是被杰诺瓦控制的话，为什么在杀了Cloud后不继续杀掉我们呢？另外，当他们一起回归生命之流时，他们的本质都很纯粹——完全没有杰诺瓦的痕迹。我觉得水晶Cloud是被星球控制了。“  
  
"什么？" Zack说。" **星球** ？"  
  
"我们在那边的时候，我不想说什么，以防被Seph听到了。现在，他认为杰诺瓦要为一切负责。如果他一旦发现他是因为星球的关系而失去Cloud的话......"她打了个寒颤，"我不想去想他可能会做什么。"  
  
"我明白了。"Genesis说。"但问题依然存在——为什么星球要杀死自己的捍卫者？她对他几乎总是 **过度保护的** 。"  
  
"我不知道，我可能比一般人听到得更多，但我不能说自己比你更了解星球的计划。"Aerith说。"但Cloud已经做得够多了。他为我们争取了一千年的时间。他恢复了我们所有的记忆。他甚至说服了Sephiroth，杰诺瓦最有用的棋子，让他站到了我们这边。现在他已经进入了生命之流，他应该得到安宁。不应该让他担心我们的安危。杰诺瓦要来了，是时候让我们一起行动起来，做好 **我们的** 部分了。"  
  
***  
  
"我的儿子在哪。"Strife女士询问道，她娇小的身躯挺的笔直。  
  
Genesis悲伤地看着她，总是能圆滑处理任何事的他这一次却什么也说不出来。  
  
"Zack和其他人全都安全回来了。"她说。"可是我儿子呢？"  
  
"我也想知道我自己的儿子在哪里，Genesis。"Lucrecia严肃地扬起了下巴"作为同事，我一直很尊敬你。我很难相信，在这种毁灭性的紧急事件中，你失去了几个学生的踪迹，却从来没有费心去追查。而现在他们中的大部分人都回来了......Genesis，Sephiroth在哪里？"  
  
Genesis叹了口气。"我想你应该跟我来，Lucrecia。我可以带你到Sephiroth所在的地方。至于您，Strife女士......" 他犹豫了一下。"你最好也跟我们一起。"  
  
他带着两个女人来到剧院，如预料中的一样，Sephiroth正坐在地上，六式在他的腿上。他似乎不知从哪里征用了一套刀具清理工具，正忙着把剑刃擦得闪闪发光。  
  
在Genesis身边，Lucrecia突然抽了口气，显然是被儿子的状态吓到了。Sephiroth的样子，对于任何熟悉他平时沉稳无暇的样子的人来说，的确是相当令人震惊的。他的脸色苍白而憔悴，头发蓬乱油腻，呆滞的双眼中闪烁着狂热的光芒。  
  
至少他已经换掉了那件带血的上衣。  
  
Genesis说："Sephiroth——"  
  
"我说过我在等。"Sephiroth打断他说道。"我连安静地等待我的复仇都做不到吗？不，我不打算烧死、刺死或以其他方式使任何人被杀死或永久致残，我也不打算坐在这里暗中策划我的统治世界之路。如果你们没有杰诺瓦的消息，那么——"当他站起来面对他们时，他止住了自己的话，他的目光落在Strife女士身上，表情凝固成一种脆弱的、几乎充满希望的样子，Genesis突然意识到，她和她的儿子很像。然后，他眨了眨眼，希望消失了，就像它本来就不存在一样。"你是......Cloud的母亲？"  
  
她探究地看着着他。"是的，你......你是Sephiroth，对吗？"  
  
"我......是的。"  
  
"Cloud提到过你。"她露出一个苦乐参半的微笑。"那把剑......是他的吧？我明白了......" 她叹了口气，然后转向Genesis。"很抱歉对你造成困扰，Rhapsodos先生。我就不打扰你了。"  
  
Genesis张了张嘴，但没有说出什么很连贯的话来。"Strife女士——"  
  
令他惊讶的是，她先是向他鞠躬，然后又向Sephiroth鞠躬。"谢谢你照顾我的儿子。我现在明白了。不知为何，我一直都知道....."她的声音渐渐低了下来，摇了摇头，然后转身走了出去，背影笔直，昂首挺胸。  
  
有那么一会，其余三人注视着她坚强的肩膀，直到门轻轻地咔嚓一声关上，打破了寂静。  
  
"Sephiroth。"Lucrecia悲痛地低语。  
  
Sephiroth转向她，目光渴望地在她的面容上游走，Genesis意识到这是他恢复记忆后第一次见到他的母亲。"母亲，"他说。"我很抱歉。我还不能回家。"  
  
她仔细审视着他，然后点点头。"我知道，你还有未完成的事要做。我唯一的问题是......你到底有没有打算回家，Sephiroth？"  
  
他睁大了眼睛 "母亲，我......"  
  
对她来说，这已经是答案了。她闭上眼睛，叹了口气。"我明白了，那么......保重，我的儿子。记住那些爱你的人。永远不要忘记你最初的目标。"说完这些离别的话，她向Genesis招手。"我们该走了。"  
  
Genesis不住回头看向老朋友。"Sephiroth......"  
  
Sephiroth点点头。"Genesis，再见了。"  
  
不知道为什么，仅仅是这样的交流，Genesis就觉得既平静又痛苦，当他们把Sephiroth留在破碎的剧院里时，他感到非常的悲伤。  
  
***  
  
"你真的很爱他，对吗？"  
  
Sephiroth没有看过来，他盯着剧院天花板上的洞。他能听到Aerith自他身后叹了口气，然后在他旁边的地面上坐了下来。  
  
"已经快两个星期了。"她说。"你应该休息一下。"  
  
Sephiroth什么也没说。即使是现在，Cloud咳嗽时嘴里溢出鲜血的记忆在他的脑海里还像是燃烧着一般鲜明，这种特殊的感觉似乎永远不会消失，这不是很奇怪吗？明明Sephiroth自己也曾一次又一次地对Cloud做过同样的、更糟糕的事，甚至还为他的痛苦乐此不疲。  
  
"至少睡在一张真正的床上吧。我知道你不想离开，但我们总可以直接带一张过来。"  
  
他那双蓝色的大眼睛，慢慢地变得木然，然后，就像被关上了开关一样，黯淡无光，毫无生气，随后就化成了明亮的绿光，六式咔哒地掉在地上——  
  
Aerith又叹了口气。"你知道Cloud不愿意看到你这个样子。"  
  
可是，Cloud又不会在这里看到他这样子，那么这又有什么关系呢？  
  
仿佛听到了他的想法，Aerith把手放在他的手上。"我知道。"她理解地喃喃自语。"可是......在杰诺瓦的事结束之后，你打算怎么做呢？"  
  
Sephiroth闭上眼睛，最后他说："我会在生命之流中与Cloud重逢。我只希望这次，它能接受我。"  
  
"Seph——"  
  
外面传来了断断续续的脚步声，声音越来越大，直到门被撞开。"坏——坏消息，哟！"Reno喘着粗气，弯着腰气喘吁吁。"袭击——终于发生了!怪物们都朝这里来了，就像我们想的那样，但他们在路上践踏了城市很多地方! 我们需要你帮忙处理医院里的伤员！“  
  
Aerith跳了起来。"带我过去，"她命令道。在他们跑出去的时候，Sephiroth听到她说："Genesis呢？他最好有治疗魔石——"  
  
Sephiroth盯着天花板看了一会儿，然后站了起来，动作因为过去两周缺乏运动显得缓慢而僵硬。  
  
在一切之前，Cloud曾送给他一把武士刀，伴随着冷笑话和不雅的哼声。这感觉就像是很久很久以前的事了。他甚至从未问过它的名字。现在，它的刀刃插在六式旁边的地面里，两把剑都因Sephiroth的精心照料而闪闪发光。  
  
他拿起他的礼物，然后用手轻轻抚摸着六式的刀柄。"Cloud......我现在记起我们的最后一战了。我知道，这有点太晚了。"他轻声地笑了一下。"不过别担心，Cloud。我们很快又会幸福地在一起了。"  
  
Cloud已经说过他将星球的人纳入他的保护范围之内。就在这最后一次与杰诺瓦的战斗中，Sephiroth会将他的职责视作自己的职责。  
  
然后他就会休息。  
  
***  
  
当Zack发现Sephiroth走出剧院大门时，他看起来非常高兴。"你来了! 我早就说过了你会来的!" 他急切的神态完全与他一挥手就将最近的三个怪物斩首的凶残程度不符。  
  
Genesis嗤笑着从天空中召唤火焰魔法落下来，他的利剑闪着耀眼的红光。"终于放弃闷闷不乐了？我所知道的Cloud Strife绝对不会让你无精打采的活着。"  
  
Angeal只是给了Sephiroth一个关心的眼神，然后点点头。"很高兴你能回来。"  
  
Sephiroth也点点头。"谢谢你Zack，Angeal。你也是，Genesis，谢谢你的......鼓励之言。"  
  
从涌向他们位置的影子生物的数量上，Sephiroth知道，在城市巡逻的其他人的战斗进度一定要慢得多。但这也是为什么他们最强的四名战士会被安置在剧场旁的原因。毕竟他们已经预料到杰诺瓦的目标是他。他们四个人背靠背站在一起，组成了一支充满凝聚力的部队，一时间，这几乎就像特种兵引以为豪的骄傲还存在着。  
  
然而，他们并不是不会疲劳的。无论他们怎么做，越来越多的怪物不断涌来，很快，地面就被怪物们黑乎乎的血液和内脏弄得湿滑而危险。而每一滴黑液溅到其他人的皮肤上，Sephiroth就知道，随着他们的星痕越来越强，他们也越来越虚弱。  
  
"有——多少——啊！" Zack说，每一次挥剑时都发出沮丧的咕哝。  
  
"似乎无穷无尽。"Genesis同意。"她从哪里设法找到这些怪兽的？"  
  
"你觉得他们是——我们必须把剧院里的尸体烧掉......"Angeal忧心忡忡地追加。破坏剑的剑尖颤抖着，它的主人显然对屠杀前人类的想法感到不安。  
  
Sephiroth研究着满地的尸体，这些生物越挤越近。虽然没有两只长得一模一样，但它们的外表都完全是动物化的，没有任何前人类的迹象，比如衣服或类似骨骼的结构。"不，"他说。"剧院里的人类......不一样的。而且，也没有大规模死亡或失踪案件的报告。自从飞机失事之后，甚至没有再发生过任何袭击事件。这些似乎只是单纯的动物，很可能是接触了被污染的食物或水而被腐蚀了。"  
  
"呃，嘿，"Zack说。"我不清楚你们的情况，但我从未见过尸体在被我杀死后会这样做。" 他指着一个黑色的气泡团。在他们的注视下，它以迅雷不及掩耳之势吞噬了附近的一个尸体，然后是另一个，再一个。  
  
"退后！"Angeal叫道，就在这些尸体一起涌动的时候，越来越大的漩涡变成了一些奇怪的黑暗形态。没过多久，它就凝聚成了一个非常独特的形状。  
  
下半身是一团令人作呕的乱麻，挥舞的触手和扭曲的肢体杂乱无章地挂在它的主体上，仿佛很多怪物都没能被好好吸收。每一滴滴落下来的黑液，落地时都会发出酸液般的嘶嘶声。然而，那上半身——  
  
杰诺瓦熟悉的面孔对着他们微笑，她的单只红眼睛闪着一种奇怪的满意，并发出低沉的声音， **你好，我的儿子。**  
  
Zack大叫一声，捂着耳朵倒在地上，皮肤上的黑色印记也渗出了同样的黑色液体。"滚出我的脑袋！"  
  
在他身旁，Angeal和Genesis紧跟着出现了异常，他们的剑掉了下来，痛苦地呻吟着，因杰诺瓦的出现而产生了刺耳、持续不断的嗡嗡声。  
  
 **不是你们** ，杰诺瓦不屑地说. **污秽.不纯.不是我的.不是**......她的目光定格在Sephiroth身上， **Sephiroth。我的儿子。**  
  
Sephiroth眯起眼睛。  
  
 **你令我失望。**  
  
***  
  
"哦，天啊。"Tifa抽气，看着那渗人的黑色轮廓向天空延伸，遮住了太阳。"她真的回来了。"  
  
在她身旁，Vincent抬起头来。"杰诺瓦，"他咆哮着，这是愤怒的，兽性的咆哮，Tifa知道他体内的恶魔已经快要显现。  
  
"Vincent，"她说。  
  
他的目光狠厉的落到她身上。  
  
她点点头。"去吧。"  
  
她的嘴唇还没来得及说完这个词，他就走了，在城市景观的衬托下，只留下一片猩红和黑色的模糊轮廓。  
  
***  
  
 **失败品** ，杰诺瓦再次低声吟唱， **懦夫，你放弃了，但不要害怕，你的母亲是如此的仁慈与宽容，我愿意给你第二次机会。** 她张开双臂， **来吧，Sephiroth，再一次加入我，我们将一起统治一切，这才是该有的样子。**  
  
Sephiroth摇摇头。"不，"他说。  
  
有那么一瞬间，杰诺瓦的肢体停止了无休止的蠕动。 **......不？**  
  
"不，"他重复道。"你错了。我没有放弃。"  
  
她因愤怒而僵硬， **你有，你放弃了，你软弱、恐惧、厌倦了失败，所以你抛弃了你的母亲，躲开了我，懦夫，失败品。**  
  
Sephiroth偏着头。"我 **是** 软弱、恐惧、厌倦了失败，我承认。但不是因为你相信的原因。而且我没有放弃。"  
  
 **哦？那你做了什么？**  
  
"我软弱是因为我不懂得爱。我恐惧是因为我认为我的命运无可避免。我厌倦了失败是因为我厌倦了战斗。所以当我有机会选择的时候，"Sephiroth说，"我接受了它。我 **选择了** 停止。"  
  
杰诺瓦嘶吼着。 **可笑。没有什么区别。是谁给你灌输了这样的幻想，我的儿子？**  
  
Sephiroth咬牙切齿。"一个伟大的人，"他说。"你不会明白的。"  
  
 **那么你说的这个伟人，他现在在哪？** 杰诺瓦嗤之以鼻， **他死了，他那虚幻的理想让他落得什么都不是的下场。**  
  
"他死了是因为你杀了他！" Sephiroth现在在颤抖，不是因为恐惧，而是因为愤怒。  
  
 **我？哦，不，我的儿子，不是我杀了他，是他心爱的星球，正是这个可怜的生物想要保护的东西杀了他。**  
  
"你撒谎！"  
  
 **母亲从来不会对她的儿子撒谎。** 她的脸因得意而扭曲， **毕竟，如果是我夺去了她珍贵的捍卫者的生命，又何必止于只杀他一人呢？**  
  
Sephiroth的眼睛睁大了。这倒是真的。在他的愤怒和悲伤中，他忽略了他们团体其他成员的生命得以幸免的事实。虽然水晶Cloud和Cloud一起消失了——这很可能是因为需要依附于另一个自己的存在，但在杀死Cloud之前，他可以眼都不眨地先宰了他们的朋友。毕竟，在Sephiroth丧失行动能力的情况下，他们所有的努力加起来也没能拖住对方的脚步。  
  
"你很骄傲。"他最后说。"你不会把他们视为威胁。"  
  
 **他们也许是我身边的小刺，但他们仍然是刺。用他们心爱的领袖作为傀儡来杀死他们简直易如反掌；我不会放弃自己的乐趣。不，Sephiroth，我的儿子，杀死你爱人的不是我。**  
  
 **而是这个星球。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们所有在上一章说seph疯狂的人... 可能说得有点太早了。
> 
> 请在离开时留下评论:)


	11. Cloud, Reprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们都... 对seph好没信心，尤其是考虑到这部同人最初是一部烂俗的高中情景剧
> 
> 我开始写这一章刚的时候比较黑暗，但是后来我想起来，虽然人偶cloud非常棒，但我原本希望这是一个轻快蓬松的健康感情，并且不去借助时间旅行或者抹去 seph 一半的个性，现在改变它不仅仅是和这部作品开始时的步调不一致，而且对你们来说也是很不好的，笑
> 
> (但是如果任何人觉得在第一个场景中描述的关于sephiroth的人偶cloud情节听起来有趣的话... ... 让我知道，我们可以谈谈)
> 
> 再编辑: [bad end (坏结局)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451917)已经有了，享受你的人偶cloud

Cloud存在于两个位面之间。  
  
当他在清醒和昏睡之间飘荡时，他隐约能感觉到星球在四处翻找着，试图将他的灵魂、身体、记忆这些碎片的拼成一个完整的整体。他不知道过了多久，但在这里，在这个非物质位面，他能感觉到自己与Sephiroth的联系比以往任何时候都要强烈。它不像以前那暴虐的、侵略性的重压，而是一种温暖的、坚定的存在，在他的意识中盘旋，使Cloud在半梦半醒的朦胧间感到安心。有时候，他觉得自己像一根慢慢松开的线，散开得那么细，随时都可能断裂。每当这时，那安心感便是唯一支撑着他的东西。但在他少数几次清醒的时候，他能感觉到——Sephiroth的痛苦，他的孤独和悲伤。最重要的是，他的愤怒，在平静的表面之下深深地炽热地燃烧着。  
  
所以当他终于感觉到自己足够强大的时候，他稍微地舒展了自己，向星球发出了一个念想。 **Sephiroth？**  
  
 **困惑**  
  
如果Cloud有身体，他会叹口气。和星球交流本身总是一种尝试——她处理起事情来很像一个孩子，自私而简单，只用简单的情绪和闪现图像的方式来交流。他耐心地再次催促道， **Sephiroth。**  
  
 **困惑**  
  
 **这本来不该花这么长时间的。我很担心他。**  
  
 **灾厄的儿子？困惑。** 鸟儿不在乎鱼怎么想。  
  
 **Sephiroth不是鱼，更像是......** Cloud停顿了一下。 **如果两只动物...是配偶，其中一只难道不会担心另一只离开巢穴太久吗？它们会感到孤独，对吗？**  
  
  
 **配偶？和灾厄的儿子？困惑**  
  
  
 **Sephiroth没有我很孤独。我离开太久了。我得回去。**  
  
  
 **恐慌危险——** 雏鸟过早离巢，摔死。  
  
 **好吧，这是有些可怕。但我还是——**  
  
  
星球让Cloud陷入沉睡。  
  
***  
  
Sephiroth能感觉到他的怒火，在过去的两个星期里它们一直在积聚，越烧越旺，直到一切啪的一声绷断了。  
  
突然间，他觉得非常，非常平静。  
  
杰诺瓦的眼睛闪烁着胜利的光芒，仿佛她已经赢了。 **是的，Sephiroth，很好。感受你对这个残酷、不公正的星球的愤怒。** 回到我的身边 **，我的儿子，你会重新获得你想要的一切。一旦我们成功了，这个星球无法拒绝她的主人。**  
  
他隐隐约约注意到Vincent的到来，一如既往的一个沉默的影子，在他和杰诺瓦的周围盘旋，小心翼翼地帮助那三个倒下的特种兵离开，但他太忙于思考——  
  
杰诺瓦说的是真的。要想把一切都点燃，把世界化为灰烬，像星球一剑就摧毁了Cloud一样摧毁这个星球是多么容易的事情。而一旦他获得了生命之流的控制权，谁又能阻止他将Cloud带回来呢？然后他们就真的可以一起生活在某个安静，祥和的地方。他们再也不需要争斗，他们会幸福地生活在一起。  
  
( **你知道这不是真的** ，一个小小的声音说。 **如果你那样做，他就会和你战斗到底。** 但这个声音很快就被掩盖了）。)  
  
只要对他思想的这里或那里进行简单的调整，他什么都会接受的。Sephiroth自己的傀儡。毕竟，Cloud是爱他的。就他们两个人，永远在一起，Cloud用温柔的、爱慕的目光看着他，绿色的眼睛、狭长的瞳孔，就像他自己——  
  
脑海中景象的落差让Sephiroth摇摇头，失魂落魄。毕竟他一直以来对Cloud的外表最欣赏的便是他的眼睛，它们的迷人的大小和形状，他沉稳的脸下丰富的情感，他强硬时那宛如燃烧着火焰般迷人的蓝色。他高兴时仿佛柔和成无尽天空的眼眸。  
  
突然间，他注意到了自己大脑中无休止的嗡嗡声，它让他的思考空白，助长了他胸中的黑暗。而当他抬头看着杰诺瓦，看着她那自鸣得意的表情，看着她沉浸在他的痛苦中的样子，黑暗的感觉狠狠地膨胀了起来，但这一次出于是他自己的意愿。  
  
"滚出我的大脑。"Sephiroth低声说。  
  
 **你说什么？**  
  
"滚出我的大脑！"  
  
 **……很好，我明白你的选择了。** 她笑得很尖锐，很刺耳， **但你能对我做什么？我看到你手中的剑了，你想把我切成碎片吗？没用的，我会活在每一个断肢、每一滴血迹、每一个细胞中——**  
  
"Sephiroth！"一个声音从后面叫道，他及时转身，看到一个闪着金绿色光的东西被Genesis直直地朝他扔过来。  
  
他接住了它。是Genesis的魔石护腕。一个满级的火魔石在凹槽中冲着他闪耀。  
  
这一次，杰诺瓦看起来很困惑。 **你在做什么，我的儿子——**  
  
"如果我要毁灭星球，"Sephiroth咆哮道，"那将是出于 **我自己** 的意愿，而不是你的。"  
  
他施放了魔法。  
  
***  
  
 **怎么？你又要让我睡觉了吗？**  
  
  
 **……**  
  
 **他这次是真的生气了。你这算是自找的。**  
  
  
 **担忧**  
  
  
 **你终究是要让我走的。**  
  
 **恐慌。** 灾厄是一种致命的寄生虫，随时准备感染并吞噬任何可以寄生的宿主，而Cloud是一只刚出生不久的蝴蝶，新生的翅膀只能无力地扑腾；一只刚出生的小鹿，双腿摇摇晃晃，挣扎着要站起来。虚弱。脆弱的。  
  
 **你把我关在这里越久，他只会对你越生气，你知道的**  
  
  
 **恐惧**  
  
  
 **求你了，你必须让我走。Sephiroth需要我。**  
  
***  
  
杰诺瓦在尖叫。  
  
Sephiroth一次次地施法，一次次地把他的挫败、伤痛和愤怒­——庞大的、无法遏制的愤怒塞进魔石。每一个咒语都会在魔石的表面造成新的裂痕，裂痕越来越深，越来越大——  
  
魔石在他的手中碎成了细小的绿色尘埃。火焰燃烧得异常炙热，其所及之处均如稻草般被焚烧殆尽。杰诺瓦垂死挣扎地发出痛苦的哀嚎，声音像爪子一样在他的意识中划过，但Sephiroth并没有退缩。即使她的声音渐渐消失，火势还是在不断蔓延，蔓延到剧院的大门，蔓延到隔壁的建筑，蔓延到Sephiroth的脚下。  
  
他满意地看着剧院，看着这个有着许多柔软、温暖、痛苦回忆的地方被点燃。很快就会什么都不剩了。  
  
"够了，Seph！" Zack叫道："她现在已经消失了，不是吗？你现在可以把火熄灭了！"  
  
Sephiroth只是转向他们。"我说过，"他的语气带着死气沉沉的平静，"我不会为了杰诺瓦而毁灭星球。但我也从未说过不会为了我自己这么做。"  
  
"不，"Zack惊恐万分。在他身旁，其他人都紧张地伸手去拿武器，但Zack上前一步，伸出一只手臂做出保护的姿势。"不——不。大家停下! 你不会的，对不对，Seph? 你不会的! 想想Could吧! Could永远不会想——“  
  
Sephiroth疲惫地摇了摇头。"我知道，我知道。在我心里，我知道Cloud不想这样。他不是那种人。但我的心...我的心渴望着替他报仇，除非星球为她的行为赎罪，否则我的心无法感到满足。"  
  
Zack看起来快要流泪。"Cloud只想让你感到幸福，Seph。你这样幸福吗？"  
  
"而这就是我的难处。"Sephiroth说。"他只希望我幸福，但知道杀害他的元凶没有受到惩罚，我怎么可能幸福？但如果我与星球对抗，如果我毁掉他所保护的东西，我又怎么能面对他呢？说到底，没有Cloud，我永远不可能幸福。最多，这种尖锐的、将一切都燃烧殆尽的痛苦可能会逐渐消失，变成单纯的空虚。这也是为什么......"  
  
"这也是为什么什么？"Angeal说，用严肃的眼神注视着Sephiroth。他从紧张的姿势中放松下来，手从剑柄拿开。  
  
"Cloud说过选择，在他消失之前。所以，"Sephiroth指着身边燃烧的场景说，"这是我的选择。你我都知道，这火......不是普通的火。它不会在短时间内停止。就连我也失去了对它的控制，魔石已经碎成了灰烬。也许它将吞噬整个街区，也许整个城市。也许甚至是整个星球......我不会去阻止它，也不会去加剧它。无论发生什么，我都会当作这是星球应得的。"  
  
"Sephiroth，"Genesis恍然察觉到地说，"你正站在火焰的中心。"  
  
Sephiroth偏过头去。火焰早已蔓延到他的靴脚，开始爬上他的腿。  
  
***  
  
 **去你的，我不在乎你说什么。我不能再坐视不理了。** Cloud鼓起所有的精神力，准备在必要的时候奋力一搏，但是——  
  
最终，星球似乎做出了让步。灾厄的儿子通过了考验。在他最愤怒的时候，决定既不伤害也不帮助——这足够了。  
  
火能烧掉杂质，使土壤恢复活力，为新的生命清理土地。但当火势失控时，就要靠雨水来平息它的怒火，舒缓它的热度，净化空气。  
  
 **带去雨水吧，我的捍卫者**  
  
Cloud开始坠落。  
  
***  
  
远处，雷声隆隆。Sephiroth抬头看到阴暗的风暴云遮住了太阳。一滴水滴打在他的脸上，然后一滴接着一滴，直到云开雾散，雨水淋湿了他的头发、衣服和脸。  
  
遥远地，他能听到其他人发出惊叹的声音。"火焰——在熄灭！" Zack说。  
  
"星痕也在消失......"Genesis说："Aerith，这是你做的吗？"  
  
但Sephiroth更清楚。"我明白了。"他喃喃地说，舔舐他双腿的火焰熄灭了，雨水舒缓了它的炙热。他闭上眼睛，既享受着又憎恨着雨水带来的净化，因为它原谅了他，因为它救了他。"所以这就是你的回应......Cloud。"  
  
***  
  
医院的门被撞开了。"Aerith！" Tifa说。"Aerith，外面的雨——怪物的尸体都——这是你做的——？"  
  
Aerith抬起头，一脸茫然。"什么，我已经在这里呆了一个小时了。什么雨——？"  
  
"你必须来看看！"Tifa拉着她的手腕走了出去。当她们一起跌跌撞撞地走下楼梯时，Aerith看到躺在街上的一具黑乎乎的尸体在绿光的漩涡中消失了。  
  
"哦，"她说。"哦......感谢盖亚。"  
  
"结——结束了吗？"Tifa问她。  
  
Aerith微笑着点点头，泪水顺着脸颊滑落，隐藏在大雨之中。"已经结束了。谢谢你......Cloud。"  
  
***  
  
 **我为你感到骄傲**  
  
Sephiroth嘲笑道。"你不应该这么容易被打动。"  
  
一股温柔的暖意压在他的手上，缠绕在他的指间，Sephiroth能听到轻快的、被逗乐般的笑声。 **你应该更相信自己一些。**  
  
慢慢地，雨势开始减弱，渐渐地，直到只有几滴水珠淅淅沥沥地落在他的脸上。  
  
 **你应该睁开眼睛。有一道彩虹。那很美丽。**  
  
Sephiroth摇了摇头。他有些害怕，如果他睁开眼睛，这一刻就会碎掉，围绕在他身边那令人感到安慰的存在会消失。  
  
那个存在离的更近了一些，靠了上来。"Sephiroth，"一个熟悉的声音贴着他的耳边呼吸，让Sephiroth感到颤抖，"睁开眼睛。"  
  
Sephiroth的眼睛睁开，他不敢期望——"Cloud——！"  
  
Cloud对他笑了笑。"嘿，对不起，我花了这么长时间——"  
  
Sephiroth将他拉进一个迫切的吻中，Cloud欣然停止了话语，紧紧贴着他，嘴巴微张，发出诱人的呻吟。当他们分开呼吸时，Cloud的头发乱糟糟的，他的眼睛闪闪发光。"不错的问候，"他气喘吁吁地说。  
  
"Cloud，"Sephiroth又叫了一声，只是为了念出他的名字。"Cloud，你怎么——"他眨了眨眼。感觉有些不对。Cloud贴着他手的皮肤温暖而光滑，突然间他意识到——"你没穿衣服。"  
  
Cloud低头看了看自己，又抬头看了看Sephiroth。"我想是的。"他俏皮地翘起嘴角。"那么，你打算怎么做呢？"  
  
一股热流冲向Sephiroth的内里，他脑中想着具体要做什么，但Zack的呼唤声从远处传来"嘿！Yoooooo！Seph! 等等——那是Cloud?"令他遗憾地将那些想法全部丢弃，回到现实。他急忙把自己的衬衫扯下来，扔到Cloud的头上。  
  
"哦，"Cloud说着，吓了一跳，然后把它继续穿完，把胳膊从过长的袖子里伸进去。"这也行，我猜。"  
  
Sephiroth判断出这几乎比他完全赤裸更糟糕。衬衫仍然湿漉漉的，所以它紧紧地贴着Cloud身体的每一个曲线。领子岌岌可危地挂在他的右肩上，露出下面苍白的皮肤，虽然衬衫的长度很容易就能遮住所有重要的部位，但Cloud每一次动作都会露出一节他吸引人的大腿。此外，袖子长到手边的样子也让人觉得很......可爱。在他还没来得及做出任何过激的举动，比如说夺回自己的衬衫之前，一个黑乎乎的东西猛地撞上了Cloud，差点把他撞飞。  
  
"Clooooouuud！"Zack紧紧地抱住他。"我简直不敢相信! 你——你居然回来了! 怎么做到——?"  
  
Cloud一边回抱Zack，一边轻笑着说。"可以说，关于我死亡的传闻被大大夸大了吗？盖亚从杰诺瓦那里学到了一两招复活她最喜欢的小兵的方法。"  
  
"说到盖亚，"Genesis边说边以更加沉稳的步伐向他们走来，Angeal在他的身边，"她的这一切......到底是什么用意？" 他挥着一只手做出了个包含一切的手势。  
  
Cloud考虑着嗯了一声，试图决定该说些什么。  
  
他的水晶状态有双重作用，一是保护他不被腐蚀，二是作为生命之流的通道。它的力量让杰诺瓦退缩，为Sephiroth的转世争取了时间——如果她在Sephiroth还在生命之流中时恢复了力量，没有什么能阻止她接管他的灵魂。  
  
当Sephiroth安全重生后，星球也令Cloud随之转世，将他作为朋友们记忆的触发器，只留下他的身体来维持水晶。没有了他的灵魂，水晶很快就衰弱了，但随着他们都长大了，它只需要再维持几年就可以了。  
  
耽误了近千年的时间，杰诺瓦没有办法，只能在物质位面上想办法夺回她的儿子，但同时，在物质位面上，Sephiroth完全可以凭借自己的意志力来抵抗她。至于Cloud的乱七八糟的情况——  
  
"我相信你们明白了我为什么会在水晶里。"Cloud说。"但是一旦我也转世了，同时有两个版本的一个人存在，对宇宙平衡什么的都不是件好事儿。而当杰诺瓦回来的时候就更危险了，因为其中一个是很容易被接管的、空洞的、没有灵魂的超能力版的我。所以星球把我们...？我...？两个我...？总之，星球把我带回去...关进了超时空的地方，而她则到处拼凑碎片，想办法把我治好，我原本以为她会马上送我回去，但她不肯让我走，直到杰诺瓦的事结束。"  
  
"她就不能，在当着我们所有人的面，非常残忍地、简直能让人留下心理创伤地把你杀了之前，先给我们一个警告？" Zack难以置信地说道。  
  
Cloud皱了皱眉头。"我也挺生气的。但是......她并不了解人类。而且她绝对没有预料到......我和Sephiroth。老实说，我觉得她并没有想过这个问题。她总是以自我为中心。但我现在回来了。而且她好像也同意我和Sephiroth在一起了吧？这很奇怪，很奇怪但是很好。"  
  
"你太宽容了。"Sephiroth叹了口气说。  
  
"你最好该庆幸我的宽容，Sephiroth。"  
  
Sephiroth顿了顿。"这是你更迷人的因素之一，没错。迷人，但也令人沮丧。"  
  
"如果你们俩的调情结束了，"Genesis说，"我相信还有很多人希望看到Cloud活得好好的。"  
  
"那倒是。"Cloud说，从Zack的怀中挣脱出来。Sephiroth警惕地看着他的衬衫下摆被撩起来，但Cloud及时解脱出来并小心地将下摆抚平。他转向剧院废墟中的一个凹陷处。"Vincent。"  
  
有一刻，什么也发生，然后Vincent从阴影中走出来。"Cloud"，他说。  
  
Cloud走到他身边，握住Vincent的手。"谢谢你照顾其他人，"他静静地说，声音几乎低得连Sephiroth的听力都分辨不出来。 "我知道你一定想亲自面对杰诺瓦，但你先把他们带出了危险地带。这对我来说意义重大。"  
  
Vincent低头盯着Cloud，然后点了点头。"当然。他们也是我的同伴。" 他的手短暂地握紧，然后抽离。他提高了声音说："你的剑在剧院里。"  
  
Cloud大叫一声："我的 **剑** 在剧院里，你却 **放火烧了它** ？Sephiroth！"  
  
"被逮到了。"Zack小小声说。  
  
"你跟我一起去拿。"Cloud跟Sephiroth说。"我们会在医院和你们其他人会合。走吧。"  
  
***  
  
"你通常不会只为了取回你的剑而要我跟你一起去。"Sephiroth说，Cloud牵着他的手把他拖进楼里。  
  
"也许我只是想和你共度一段时光。"Cloud说。  
  
"受宠若惊，但这不是全部事实。"Sephiroth干脆地说。"我能感觉到你的手在颤抖，你知道的。还有你的腿也是。"  
  
Cloud停了下来，试图让自己的四肢停止颤抖，但它们只是抖得更厉害。他沮丧地吸了口气。"对不起。"  
  
"怎么了？"  
  
Cloud对他微微一笑。"我暂时还不习惯有一个身体吧。而且这个和以前的有点不一样。过几天就会好的。"  
  
Sephiroth的眼睛眯了起来。"怎么不一样了？星球对你做了什么？"  
  
"冷静点。"Cloud说。"我只是请她了帮个忙。"  
  
"帮一个忙？"  
  
"我无法让她同意使我真正死去什么的，很遗憾——"  
  
Sephiroth被噎住了。"遗憾——？"!  
  
"我不想从一个在半小时前还那么想死的人嘴里听到这句话。"Cloud厉声说道。"但我是说像个正常人一样。她有点粘人。她之所以不让我参加这场战斗，就是因为她想要长期保险，以防万一再出现一个邪恶的帝国或者疯狂的科学家什么的。不过我倒是让她同意这辈子就不打扰我们了。我会正常生活，正常变老，等你过世后，我再回到原来的岗位上。这是我们达成的共识。"  
  
"我明白了。"Sephiroth说，眉头微微皱起。  
  
"那张长脸是干什么的？"  
  
他摇了摇头。"只是一个念头，留到以后再说。如果你的身体真的这么令你困扰，Cloud，我来帮你吧。"  
  
"什么？不，没门，不行——"Cloud大叫起来，Sephiroth一只手从他的膝盖下穿过，另一只手从他的肩膀下滑过，将他抱起，轻松得就像呼吸一样。"Sephiroth！"  
  
"这里的地板很危险。"Sephiroth说，他审视地看着下面碎裂的地板、损坏的座椅和残破的楼梯。"我不放心让你在行动不便的情况下走在这上面。"  
  
"这很好，"Cloud说，"但这并不能解释你把手放在我屁股上的原因。"  
  
"......就当是对我提供服务的报酬吧。"  
  
Cloud哼了一声，把脸颊靠在Sephiroth裸露的胸膛上，用手鉴定般地拍了拍他结实的腹肌。综合考虑，这个姿势其实真的不算太差。"那么，我就把这个当作是我遵从的报酬吧。"  
  
肌肉在Cloud的手指下起伏了几下。"......可以接受。"  
  
当Sephiroth向着剧院中烧得不是很严重的地方走去的时候，Cloud看到了六式夹在地板上闪闪发光。包裹着它的是一团黑色的布料。直到走近了，Cloud才看清。"那是......我的运动衫吗？"  
  
Cloud感觉到Sephiroth的下巴擦着他的头发，他点点头。"我是在照明间找到的，在......之后"他犹豫了一下，听起来有些不好意思。"有你的味道。"  
  
Cloud用手臂搂住Sephiroth的脖子，以他尴尬的姿势尽量做出拥抱的动作。"对不起，丢下你一个人。"  
  
"我知道。"Sephiroth叹了口气，然后补充道："这或许也是对我在我们最后一次战斗后所做的事的报应。"  
  
Cloud眨了眨眼。"你还记得。我很感动。"  
  
"看看我。在没有你的情况下，仅仅几天就分崩离析，而你却孤独地度过了几个世纪......"  
  
"好吧，在目睹所爱之人逝去这方面，我确实比你多了一些练习。而且那时候我甚至都不知道自己爱你。"Cloud说。"但我还是喝得烂醉，第二天晚上还把Genesis逼疯了。所以我想我在健康的应对机制方面也没有得到任何值得称赞的地方。"  
  
Sephiroth愣住了。  
  
Cloud试着抬头看他的脸。"怎么了？"  
  
"你......爱我？"  
  
"嗯，是啊。你自己不是说过吗？" Cloud模仿着深沉而富有戏剧性的声音。"'你爱我，无论是过去的那个还是现在的我，对吗？真是个愚蠢的小 **人偶** ’。这是你说的。人偶这句话虽然不怎么受用，但你基本上是对的。"  
  
"我......我想，从你嘴里直接听出来的，有点不一样吧。"Sephiroth说。"我......我爱你。真正的。你不是我的人偶，Cloud。你是我的一切。当你不在的时候，我觉得......什么都不重要了。好像我再也不会笑了。“  
  
"你看你，小题大做。"Cloud说。"我也爱你，好吗？我不能承诺一切总是会好的，也不能保证我们永远会在一起，但我爱你这一点永远不会改变。"  
  
"即使有一天我决定烧尽这个世界？"  
  
" **尤其** 是当你决定烧尽这个世界的时候。"Cloud说。"不然我怎么会有权利踩着你的屁股把你拖回家？当然，会以充满爱的方式。"  
  
"......很动人。"  
  
"闭嘴吧。赶紧拿上我的东西走吧，免得他们开始以为我们在这里做爱什么的。"  
  
当Cloud把运动衫拿到面前的时候，他闻到了浓重的木头烧焦的味道和烟熏味，但下面萦绕着的是淡淡的剑油和咖啡的味道，这无疑是 **Sephiroth** 的味道。  
  
***  
  
当衣衫不整的Sephiroth一手抱着半裸的Cloud，一手拿着六式来到医院门口的时候，Yuffie忽然吹起了响亮的口哨。"呦! Seph有戏了!"  
  
"你们离开了这么久就只是拿了一把剑。"尽管他们单独相处的时间不超过十五分钟，但Aerith还是眼睛亮晶晶地说道。  
  
"拾了一把 **剑** ，哈! 我明白了!" Yuffie哇哇大叫，Zack发出痛苦的哀鸣。  
  
Cid呻吟着捂住眼睛。"那是我从来都不想知道的他妈的 **Sephiroth** 的性生活，该死的。"  
  
Vincent扬起眉毛。"不是Cloud的？"  
  
"闭上你的嘴！" Cid恶声恶气地说。"在我看来，你们就像腰带以下的光屁股娃娃，仅此而已，明白吗？"  
  
Cloud翻了个白眼，他从Sephiroth的怀中滑了出来。"你们这些家伙够了吧。你们有衣服吗？"  
  
Tifa把一包东西丢到他手里。"我一听到消息就到你家去了。我没拿什么决胜短裤——别怪我没翻你的内裤，我可不想很快被人捅死。"  
  
"谢谢。" 至少Tifa总是可靠的。他先把运动裤拽上，然后再顺势脱掉Sephiroth的衬衫往他头上一甩。"别再光着上身到处展示了。我的报酬理应是独家的。"  
  
Sephiroth一言不发地用手接住，只是尖锐地瞥了一眼Cloud自己的赤膊状态。  
  
"别这样看着我。"Cloud说。"你没看到我向任何人亮出我的屁股吧？"  
  
Sephiroth发出低沉的咆哮。"如果你这么干，受伤的人就会明显增多。"  
  
"没错。"  
  
"好了，好了。"Rufus说着，带着他惯用的保镖塔克斯走出了医院。"某人的心情是不是很好？"  
  
Cloud穿上衬衫，耸耸肩。"活着就好。还有杰诺瓦死了。在我看来永远是个好事。另一方面，看到你......就没那么好了。"  
  
Rufus嗤之以鼻。"我向你保证，这种感觉是相互的。"  
  
"你可以直接离开。"Cloud满怀希望地说。如果他说不，那么揍了他那张自以为是的小脸就不是Cloud的错了。  
  
"虽然我很想，"Rufus说，"但我有一些问题要问你，Cloud Strife。"  
  
"你总是这样。"Cloud疲惫地说。"这次是什么事？"  
  
"嗯，看来你对新米德加已经了如指掌。" Rufus指了指他们周围的废弃建筑，指了指烧焦的人行道，指了指仍旧赤裸着上身站在一边的Sephiroth。"那么，我的问题是，你打算怎么处理它？"  
  
"不是所有的事情都是政治计划，你知道的。我预计它不会和上次你在的时候有什么不同。我们会花一些时间重建。也许等一段时间大家就都回来了。然后就继续我们的生活。"  
  
"我发现你还是一如既往的简单。"Rufus屈尊说，而Cloud决定把它当作一种赞美。"那么他呢？" 他对Sephiroth点点头。  
  
Cloud歪着头，困惑不已。"据我所知，Sephiroth要去读米德加大学，他获得了那儿的奖学金。不过这并不是说他需要奖学金，这个有钱的混蛋。"  
  
Sephiroth皱着眉。"我希望我们毕业成绩单的延迟不会影响我的入学资格。"  
  
"大学在同一个城市，你这个杞人忧天的家伙。"Cloud翻了个白眼。"他们会明白发生了什么。"  
  
Rufus瞪着眼睛，然后笑了起来。"那么我想一切都很好。只要你在身边盯着他就行。" 他趾高气扬地离开了，塔克斯忠实地跟在他身后。  
  
Cloud眨了眨眼。"他这是在......关心市民的福利吗？"  
  
"虽然他让你很恼火，但Rufus **已经** 从错误中吸取了教训。"Tifa说。"大致上。"  
  
"不过，你知道在半个城市还被遗弃的时候，我们应该怎么庆祝吗？" Yuffie说。"我们去打劫一家酒吧吧！"  
  
***  
  
Cloud的母亲和Crescent女士在医院大厅的一角等着，静静地聊天。  
  
Cloud在几英尺外停了下来，话停在嘴边。他不知道如何吸引她们的注意力。他的母亲认为他已经死了，而Crescent女士认为Sephiroth正在计划着寻死。他张开嘴，又闭上，然后再张开。  
  
不知怎的，他母亲感觉到了他的动摇，于是抬起头来。当看到他们两个人时，她的屏住了呼吸，眼眶湿润，疲惫的、但仍旧紧紧地抓住了对方的手。  
  
Crescent女士含泪地笑了。"你们两个，欢迎回家。"  
  
***  
  
在不到一年的时间里，城市被破坏的部分得到了重建，人们仍然对莫名其妙的怪物攻击保持警惕，慢慢地开始向城市回流。政府把它说成是当地野生动物因危险的化学物质流出而产生的某种怪异变异，虽然Sephiroth花了整整一个下午的时间来念叨这在科学上是多么的不可信，但大多数正常人只是点点头表示接受，忙于继续他们的生活。  
  
一天晚上，Cloud在Cid的车库工作了一天后回到家，发现Sephiroth坐在沙发上，一边翻着书一边等他。  
  
"我是不是忘记了什么特殊的日子？"  
  
Sephiroth抬头看了他一眼，扬起眉毛。"我就不能不带任何其他动机地来看我的男朋友吗？"  
  
"哼，我不知道，你能吗？"Cloud揶揄着从他肩膀上偷看。书页上的最后一行字吸引了他的目光。  
  
 **当雨滴落下，亲吻着他的眼睛、脸颊、嘴唇时，他意识到，正如爱情引导了他的决定，也是爱情拯救了他的生命。**  
  
Cloud眨了眨眼睛。"你......在看爱情故事？"他难以置信地问。  
  
Sephiroth笑了笑。"你这是什么语气？这是关于我们的，你知道么。" 他把它翻过去合上，露出封面。 **《片翼天使的救赎》** 。  
  
"这是什么新版本吗？我不敢相信他们又弄错了。"  
  
"是的。它其实非常受欢迎——自发行以来，它就在畅销书排行榜上名列前茅。"Sephiroth说。"别让Genesis听到你这么说。这是他朋友写的，你知道的。再说......" 他把Cloud拉下来亲吻着，气息贴着他的嘴唇，"我恰好觉得这很准确。"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rufus：在这一切之后你有什么不可告人的计划，sephiroth？
> 
> seph：我想上大学
> 
> rufus: **惊讶的皮卡丘脸**
> 
> 只剩下尾声了!


	12. Epilogue

Cloud 醒来时吓了一跳。  
  
正常情况下，这并不值得惊慌。但是，考虑到他的关节不痛了，坐起来的时候背部也没有发出不祥的劈啪声，他知道这些年他一直担心的事终于到来了。毕竟，Zack和Aerith都已经过世了。对于Sephiroth来说，这并不是太遥远的事......对于Sephiroth来说......  
  
他低头凝视着自己的双手，皮肤再次变得光滑紧致，看不出一点褐斑。强壮、长满老茧，是用来挥剑的手。  
  
在他身旁，他知道那具身体寂静而冰冷，闭着眼睛，仿佛还在睡梦当中。他无法逼着自己去看。相反，他叫道：" Denzel！"  
  
"来了！" 一分钟后，门轻轻地打开了，Denzel责备道："你这么大声地喊什么？你知道Seph最近很难入睡，你要是把他吵醒了——"  
  
" Denzel。"Cloud再次叫了一声，眼睛无助地盯着他。  
  
只需看一眼Cloud那张太过年轻的脸，Denzel的脸色顿时垮了下来，他意识到了。"哦，哦，Cloud..."  
  
Cloud叹了口气。"我们也不是没想到，在这个年纪......但是......"  
  
"我知道。"Denzel说，把手放在他的肩膀上，怜悯地说道。"你现在打算做什么？"  
  
Cloud闭上眼睛，又花了点时间来哀悼，然后睁开眼，挺直肩膀。"好吧。Cloud Crescent-Strife无法接受伴侣的离世，所以他给养子留下了一张字条，然后隐居到山中某个偏僻的地方，等待着自己的死亡。没有人知道他在哪里。Sephiroth的葬礼将是一个小型而安静的仪式。仅限家人和亲友参加，也许我的侄孙会出现在现场。当然，没人知道我有这么个亲戚，但家族外貌的相似程度足以让我们的关系显而易见。至于其他一切......你有我们的遗志。"  
  
Denzel点点头，轻轻地说道："遗体和葬礼的准备工作由我来处理，好吗？你去处理其他需要处理的事情吧。"  
  
Cloud深吸一口气，颤抖地说道。"谢谢你，Denzel。" 他掀开被子，走下床，既欣喜又厌恶于自己双腿上回归的力量。他从床头柜上抓起手机，然后打开衣柜，翻到最深处的地方，他在那里藏了很多衣服，就是为了这个场合。他迅速换上一条牛仔裤和一件T恤。就在他翻箱倒柜的时候，他的手碰到一件褪色的黑色运动衫，前面的字迹早已无法辨认，他犹豫了一下，然后把那件衣服也穿上。  
  
衣柜的后面是木板。他小心翼翼地一按，一块嵌板打开来，他从隐蔽的隔间里拿出了六式。这么多年过去了，它依然没有失去光泽。旁边是六式的专用剑套，按照原来的设计精心制作而成。Cloud以迅速而熟练的动作将剑绑在背上后，走到外面打了最后一个电话。  
  
" **我是VincentValentine。** "  
  
" Vincent... 时间到了。  
  
" **......** **我们会尽快赶到的。** "  
  
***  
  
 **我们为什么要答应你的这个请求呢，灾厄之子？**  
  
"杰诺瓦可能已经不在这里了，但我完全有能力从地狱的深处爬出来，不管有没有她的帮助。Cloud是 **我的** 。而在这个世界上或其他地方，没有什么能让他远离我。"  
  
一声激动的嘶吼。 **我们不会纵容这种行为。**  
  
"我不在乎你们做什么或不宽容什么。这就是接下来将会发生的事：你们答应我的要求，我就再也不会威胁到星球，或者你们拒绝这个提议，我就会独自完成我的目标，不顾星球和星球上生命的安全。你的不合作，对我来说，只是一个小小的不便。怎么样？"  
  
更加激动。最后，退让。 **很好，捍卫者不会高兴的。**  
  
Sephiroth得意地笑了笑。"相反，我认为Cloud会很高兴的。"  
  
***  
  
Sephiroth的葬礼，正如Cloud所要求的，是一个安静的仪式。  
  
他坐在Genesis和Vincent身边，没有坐在他应该坐的前面的位置，而是靠近右后角，脸低低地躲着，既掩盖了他的特征，也隐藏了他的表情。他拒绝哭泣，此时此刻不行，但他的脸色还是太过苍白，太过憔悴，完全不像只是一个远房亲戚。  
  
在整个仪式过程中，他都没有抬头，甚至当有人轻轻坐在他身边的座位时，他依旧无动于衷。  
  
当所有的致辞结束后，Vincent早已消失了。Genesis轻轻地拍了拍Cloud的胳膊，然后去和Tifa说话了，留下Cloud静静地坐着。最后，他旁边的人张口说道："服务很好。棺材上的那些黄色的花......有什么特别的意义吗？"  
  
Cloud短暂的抬了下头，刚好瞥见一顶带着面纱的宽边黑帽。奇怪的戏剧化，但他想，人们用不同的方式来表现他们的悲伤。"它们是黄色的珍珠菜[loosestrifes]。是他最喜欢的花。"  
  
"我明白了。这花的名字和样子让他想起了他的丈夫。"陌生人推断道。"他为什么没有致辞？"  
  
"你是说他的丈夫？"Cloud忧愁地咬了咬下唇。"他......离开了。"  
  
"他连自己死去伴侣的葬礼都来不及参加？" 陌生人听起来有些诧异。  
  
"......没有。"Cloud摇了摇头。他受不了这样，把自己和Sephiroth的事情说得好像只是闲聊一样。"对不起，我现在真的......不想谈这个——"  
  
"Cloud。"  
  
Cloud猛地一震，抬头。那语气——  
  
男人微微拉开面纱，露出一双发亮的魔晄眼，还有一小部分熟悉的、让他渴望到痛苦的脸。"你是个糟糕的骗子，Cloud。"  
  
Cloud的眼睛睁得大大的，不敢相信。"Se…Sephiroth？"他低声说。  
  
Sephiroth得意地笑了笑。"你真的以为死亡这种无关紧要的事情会让我离开你吗，Cloud？"  
  
Cloud被介于干涩的呜咽和大笑之间的东西噎住了。"只有你才会认为死亡是 **无关紧要** 的。"  
  
"我倒是觉得你也会有类似的观点。"Sephiroth说着，却在Cloud投向自己怀抱、把那顶可笑的帽子从他头上碰下来的时候紧紧抱住了他。  
  
***  
  
"Genesis。"  
  
Tifa从与Genesis的对话中抬起头来，她已经预料到了Cloud那颇具震撼力的年轻模样，但却没有想到他脸上会露出微小而满足的笑容，更不用说站在他身边的是一个非常熟悉的人。在她旁边，Genesis愣住了。  
  
Cloud好笑地歪了歪头。"我们在外面等你。"  
  
在他身旁，Sephiroth笑着点头，他们一起转身，牵着手走了出去。  
  
Tifa看着他们离开，两人都像很久以前一样穿着黑色的衣服，阳光洒落在他们的头发上，将其映照成灿烂的银色和金色，宛如永恒的快照。  
  
  
  
 **剧终**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了保持小说评级的严密性，我们将在他们去进行热辣的马拉松式性爱之前结束文章，全剧终了
> 
> 不过，认真的，感谢你们所有人支持这个小说！我真的没有想到我的第一部长篇小说会受到如此热烈的欢迎，甚至我能完成这篇小说的一半原因就是因为你们这些了不起的人
> 
> 一如既往，请在离开时留下评论:)
> 
> 爱你们。
> 
> skadren


End file.
